Dangereusement vôtre
by Lucky-Holmes
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng alias Ladybug est agent secrète pour le gouvernement chinois. Elle doit retourner en France pour une mission et faire la connaissance de son nouveau coéquipier: un certain Chat noir. Où cette rencontre les mènera t-ils ? /titre alternatif: "Rien que pour vos yeux"
1. Bon baisers de France

**Chapitre 1 : Bons baisers de France**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Hey ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps et qui est disons... Particulière.**

 **En effet, nos héros sont ici des espions !**

 **Bon je sais pas si ce concept a déjà été fait mais si oui, "toute ressemblances avec une fiction existante sera purement fortuite"xD.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi ça m'amuse beaucoup, j'aime bien changer un peu d'univers. ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette soupira.

Quelle plaie !

Pourquoi diable lui imposait-on cela ?!

Et dire qu'elle était sur le coup depuis trois ans.

Trois ans durant lesquelles elle l'avait traqué, observé, étudié, où elle avait risqué sa vie. Trois ans où elle avait su faire ses preuves, prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était plus que compétente, qu'elle était la meilleure.

Elle en avait déjoué des trafics, des attentats...

Et voilà qu'on lui imposait cet agent, sorti de nulle part, qui arrivait comme une fleur récupérer tout son travail, tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie pendant si longtemps.

\- Il est brillant, il est très calé sur l'affaire et c'est un vrai pro ! lui avait dit Fu, son supérieur.

Cela avait suffit à apaiser ses craintes pour un moment, Fu ayant plutôt l'oeil pour dénicher les parfaits agents. Il l'avait recrutée d'ailleurs...

Mais après, elle avait lu son dossier.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, il n'avait travaillé que sur une seule affaire, pendant quelques mois seulement et n'avait aucunes aptitudes particulières à part peut-être "le kendo et l'agilité", c'était consternant.

Ah oui et c'était un agent français en plus.

Comme si elle avait besoin d'un guide...

D'accord elle était chinoise, travaillant pour le gouvernement chinois, mais n'était-ce pas assez clair dans son cv qu'elle parlait couramment français et connaissait le pays, et surtout sa capitale, comme sa poche pour y avoir vécu toute son enfance ? De plus son père était français, ça ne leur suffisait pas ?!

Apparemment non puisqu'il fallait qu'ils lui colle en agent bilingue français-chinois et connaissant "extrêmement bien" Paris pour pouvoir l'aider dans sa mission !

Tout ça parce que le papillon se rendait en France.

C'était injuste.

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir et se replongea dans les fiches horriblement rébarbatives de retraits et de virements qui pourraient appartenir à son suspect. Tikki son informatrice, les lui avait confiées ce matin et depuis sa tête bourdonnait de nombres plus longs les uns que les autres.

Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Encore...

Les onze heures d'avion qu'elle devait endurer pour se rendre en France touchaient bientôt à leurs fin, mais il lui restait une montagne de choses à faire. À commencer par rencontrer ce stupide coéquipier...

Pourquoi faisait-elle ce métier déjà ?

 _"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons arriver à l'aéroport d'Orly dans quelques instants, veuillez attacher vos ceintures."_

La brunette soupira pour la énième fois, et mis ses écouteurs afin de profiter de ses dernières minutes de tranquillité. Un bon vieux solo de Jagged Stones évidemment.

Ça, personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette fixa le cadran de sa montre avec appréhension.

Sa valise parût enfin sur le tapis roulant et elle se précipita pour la saisir. Non pas que quelqu'un puisse la confondre avec la sienne puisque le motif était assez... original, mais son contenu était bien trop précieux pour prendre de risques. D'ailleurs c'était cette valise qui devait servir de signe de reconnaissance: une valise coccinelle.

La jeune femme prit ensuite la direction du hall, cherchant du regard l'agent chargé de l'escorter jusqu'au QG, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'était une foule où personne ne se distinguait à part peut-être le grand blond sexy, qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire depuis qu'elle était entrée.

De toute manière on allait venir à elle et pas l'inverse alors elle n'avait qu'à attendre.

Mais elle n'aimait pas cela.

Elle voulait le trouver avant qu'il ne la trouve. C'était plus amusant comme ça, non ?

Un homme imposant, semblable à un gorille, attira rapidement son attention. C'était typiquement le genre de chauffeur auquel elle avait le droit d'habitude. Lunettes noires, costume noir, baraqué: la panoplie de l'espion dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle s'approcha donc, confiante et amusée de voir à quel point il était facile de démasquer ses collègues, et s'apprêta à taper sur l'épaule du colosse lorsqu'une voix dans son dos l'arrêta.

\- Alors on joue au chat et à la souris ?

La brunette se retourna, plus par réflexe que par intérêt, et fixa son interlocuteur avec perplexité.

\- C'est vous Ladybug ? déclara t-il avec malice.

Le grand blond portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, la dévisageant avec assurance, un sourire beaucoup trop insolent sur les lèvres. Il était vêtu uniquement de noir, et c'était bien le mec qui la reluquait depuis un moment. Marinette renonça à lui lancer un "veuillez décliner votre identité" qui aurait paru trop robotique ou suspect, et se laissa tenter par une formule plus amicale.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Agent 0113, nom de code Chat noir, pour vous servir !

Et merde.

Voilà qui confirmait ses soupçons.

Ce grand, arrogant, moqueur (et néanmoins canonissime) inconnu était son futur acolyte. Là elle s'était bien foirée !

\- Que faîtes vous ici ? lâcha t-elle non sans une pointe de sécheresse.

Il parut préparé à la question.

\- Et bien je me suis dit que vu que vous et moi allions travailler ensemble très prochainement, ce serais bien de faire connaissance avant. Je me suis donc porté volontaire pour vous servir de taxi.

Son sourire s'agrandit de nouveau et il retira ses lunettes.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être subitement attirée par le regard de ce dernier. Il possédait de sublimes et perçants yeux verts qui ne la laissèrent pas insensible.

Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Très bien. Alors en route, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Et moi de même, répondit t-il en lui emboitant le pas, non sans se départir de son intonation malicieuse.

Marinette soupira et avança à grandes enjambées pour ne pas avoir à répondre à de potentielles questions. C'était déjà assez exaspérant de voir le malin plaisir qu'il avait pris à la regarder le chercher dans la foule désespérément pour qu'elle ai envie d'engager la conversation.

 _C'était bien parti._

Elle le voyait déjà lui rappeler tous les jours sa supériorité, se vanter... C'était écrit sur son visage "salut moi c'est Chat noir, je suis le meilleur et je fais des jeux de mots à base de chats parce que je suis le seul à trouver ça drôle". Il paraissait la juger et se jouer d'elle depuis tout à l'heure et puis, il se croyait vraiment irrésistible ?! Elle était profondément exaspérée par tous ces agents qui s'amusaient d'elle parce qu'elle était une jeune femme, d'apparence inoffensive...

Celui-là ne semblait pas échapper à la règle.

Au bout de quelques instants, il s'approcha d'elle en sifflotant, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer.

 _Heu..._

La jeune femme le fixa à son tour avec un regard qui voulait dire "Arrêtes ça tout de suite où tu risques de disparaître _accidentellement_ avant la fin du voyage" et en profita pour le détailler plus attentivement à son tour (autant en profiter).

Il était plutôt grand, bien bâti, les épaules larges, le cou bien sculpté, le buste long et les muscles saillants, un corps plutôt _visuellement agréable_ donc. Son visage était tout simplement beau, exactement le genre de Marinette: le teint légèrement halé illuminé et contrasté par les yeux verts profonds et intenses, le nez fin, la figure bien ciselée entourée de mèches dorées légèrement bouclés : une figure angélique et insolente à la fois. Son demi-sourire était à la limite de la moquerie, son sourcil arqué, sa mâchoire tendue... Tout le rendait attirant, mais néanmoins profondément exaspérant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Chat noir ouvrit le coffre et s'empressa de prendre la valise rouge à pois noirs de la jeune espionne pour l'y ranger.

\- Vous permettez ? avait-il dit en l'attrapant soudain.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, s'était offusquée Marinette.

\- Je pensais juste...

\- Vous pensiez quoi ?! Que parce que je suis une femme j'ai besoin qu'on porte ma valise ? Qu'on prenne soin de moi ?

\- Non c'est juste que...

\- Eh bien sachez que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

Et elle lui avait aussitôt repris son bagage. Chat noir n'avait pas insisté mais il semblait chercher une manière de se rattraper.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas l'occasion de le faire car elle prit place d'office à l'arrière du véhicule, rendant alors leurs interactions plus compliquées.

Marinette savait qu'elle avait tord d'agir aussi sèchement mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cet homme l'exaspérait ! Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle devait éviter de rendre leur collaboration plus difficile, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir des menaces dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Des menaces à sa mission, à sa carrière, à tout ce qu'elle symbolisait en étant une des seules femmes espionnes de son service. Mais... Oui, elle s'emportait un peu. C'était simplement qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se faire respecter et que cette affaire lui tenait vraiment à coeur; elle voulait que ce soit elle qui mette le papillon derrière les barreaux, et pas un autre !

\- C'est amusant non ? déclara soudain Chat noir après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Il tenait toujours le volant mais il lui jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur central. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le reflet.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit la jeune espionne sur un ton neutre, cachant parfaitement le trouble qui venait de la saisir.

\- Eh bien votre nom de code est Ladybug et le mien Chat noir, de plus nous traquons le Papillon...

Marinette tiqua à l'entente du "nous" mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant simplement de répondre :

\- En effet, nos supérieurs ont visiblement le sens de l'humour, à croire que nous faisons équipe uniquement pour ça.

Oui, ce n'était pas très subtil mais elle s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Avez-vous un problème avec moi ma lady ? lança le jeune homme d'un ton étrangement sérieux malgré le surnom affectueux qu'il avait soudain employé.

\- Non aucun, répondit la brunette après un court moment d'hésitation. Je trouve juste que notre collaboration n'est pas nécessaire.

Chat noir sourit.

\- Je vois ça, vous parlez extrêmement bien notre langue.

\- C'est normal je suis française.

Il parut surpris mais s'empressa de rajouter.

\- Mais si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas ici uniquement pour vous servir d'interprète ou de taxi, je sais faire autre chose rassurez-vous.

Cette dernière phrase réduit au silence Marinette, qui ne chercha pas à relancer à nouveau la conversation. Elle mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles afin de se replonger dans l'écoute de son morceau favori.

 **O**

Dehors il faisait nuit, les lumières de la ville, des phares et des réverbères, dansaient et ondulaient derrière la vitre. La jeune femme sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir en voyant la tour Eiffel au loin. Elle allait retrouver Paris, ses souvenirs, cette ville de lumière qui avait tant marquée son enfance. Tout cela semblait si loin mais désormais si proche: cette immense tour étincelante en était la preuve. Peut-être recroiserait-elle des vieilles connaissances ? La boulangerie de ses parents serait-elle encore là ? Elle se sentait toute excitée tout à coup, ce rappel d'une vie antérieure douce et heureuse s'imposant à elle.

\- Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts musicaux...

Marinette enleva un de ses écouteurs et s'orienta vers son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous écoutez bien Jagged Stones ?

\- comment est-ce que...

\- j'ai une bonne ouï, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

 _Comme les chats_ , maugréa intérieurement la brunette.

\- Son dernier album était plutôt bon non ? continua t-il avec le même ton désinvolte.

\- Oui.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'agaçait d'avoir des points communs avec lui et surtout qu'il la surprenne comme ça, et se permette d'intervenir dans son petit moment solitaire.

\- Vous savez je ne griffe pas, rajouta Chat noir. C'est même tout le contraire, j'essaie de rendre notre collaboration la plus agréable possible mais vous ne m'aidez pas buguinette.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas ici pour passer un séjour "agréable", je suis ici pour le travail.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre...

\- Détrompez-vous.

L'espionne fixa à nouveau la fenêtre comme pour clôre la discussion.

Il commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, il n'avait vraiment rien de professionnel et il était visiblement peu habitué aux protocoles et aux convenances. Pour qui se prenait-il avec ses surnoms ridicules ?! Et dire qu'elle allait devoir le supporter pendant au moins un mois !

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Marinette soupira.

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Hey !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était le premier chapitre de** _ **Rien que pour vos yeux !**_

 **C'est le titre d'un James Bond mais en fait j'arrive pas à me décider. Au début ça devait s'appeler** _ **My name is Noir, Chat noir**_ **en référence à la phrase culte de JB:** _ **My name is Bond, James Bond**_ **mais j'hésitais aussi avec** _ **Miraculous services secrets**_ **ou encore** _ **Dangereusement vôtre**_ **qui est un autre film de James Bond: bref vous avez qu'à me dire ce que vous préférez dans les commentaires.**

 **Sinon pareil, mes titres de chapitres sont des noms de films d'espionnage (là c'est encore James Bond:** _ **Bon baisers de Russie**_ **).**

 **Sachez aussi que j'ai à peu près fini les 4 premiers chapitres donc je devrais en poster un par jour bah... Pendant quatre jours ! Cette fic devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres alors j'ai du boulot !**

 **En tout cas j'aime beaucoup transposer cette série dans l'univers des agents secrets et j'attend vos retours avec grande impatience ! *-***

 **Saluuuuuuuuut ! ^o^**

 **(PS: Si certains se demandent, Marinette et Adrien sont bien adultes, ils ont genre 25 ans, on n'est pas dans un délire de spy kids ou un truc du genre xD)**


	2. My name is Noir, Chat noir

**Chapitre 2 : My name is Noir, Chat noir**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

\- C'est une blague Plagg ?!

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit Adrien Aggreste, alias Chat noir, en apprenant le sujet de sa prochaine mission.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il allait devoir traquer "le Papillon", lui Chat noir, et avec qui ? Une coccinelle !

Ok c'était plutôt marrant, et il sentait une multitude de jeux de mots lui venir mais bon quand même !

Plagg avait ensuite du lui expliquer de manière concise en quoi consistait cette mission.

Le papillon était un terroriste à l'origine de plusieurs attentats. On ne le voyait jamais car il se servait toujours d'hommes de main comme kamikazes pour ses coups. Il était connu pour le talent qu'il avait de rallier n'importe qui à sa cause, en se servant de la haine et de leurs instincts dévastateurs les plus primaires. Il savait trouver les failles, encourager la rage et le désespoir, pousser à bout.

Mais pourquoi le papillon ?

Tout simplement parce que ce charmant animal ne vit que quelques mois en général, puis meurt. Le papillon lui, faisait la même chose. Au bout de quelques mois toutes traces de lui disparaissaient, il se volatilisait et devenait comme mort aux yeux du gouvernement, plus rien.

Il fallait déjà un certain temps pour le localiser mais tous ces efforts étaient réduits à néant lorsqu'il mettait les voiles.

\- ... C'est pour ça qu'il est si redoutable.

Plagg aimait mettre le ton dramatique quand il expliquait un truc, et il aimait aussi manger du camembert mais ça c'était une autre histoire...

\- Bien, merci pour ces précisions, je vais aller étudier le reste du dossier chez moi, c'est vraiment plus respirable ici !

\- Tsssss tu n'y connais rien, ça c'est la vie mon vieux !

\- Si tu le dis !

Adrien était sortit tout en ayant déposé une petite liasse de billets sur le bureau encombré de son ancien partenaire.

 **O**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Plagg avait toujours été là.

Plagg l'avait quasiment recruté, Plagg l'avait entraîné (ou dressé comme il aimait l'appeler), il avait travaillé avec lui sur sa première mission et il le mettait au courant de tout.

Dans l'étage, tout le monde les surnommaient "les aristochats", surnom qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à première vue.

En effet, bien qu'Adrien ait récupéré le doux nom de Chat noir et qu'il soit assez classe dans son genre, Plagg ne l'était pas du tout.

Il était plus "un chat de gouttière". Son bureau (sa tanière comme il l'appelait), ressemblait à une cave où s'entassait toutes sortes de paperasse, des cartons, et des dizaines et des dizaines de boîtes de camembert ! Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui s'y aventuraient.

Son habitant en question était des plus particuliers. Plagg était un homme d'une vingtaine ou d'une quarantaine d'années: personne n'arrivait à déterminer son âge. Il avait l'air jeune mais on savait de source sûre qu'il était ici depuis assez longtemps pour lui donner dix ans de plus au minimum. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ébouriffés si bien que deux mèches lui faisaient comme des oreilles. Il avait des yeux verts presque reptiliens et passait sa vie dans l'obscurité, encapuchonné. Il râlait, il prenait tout le monde de haut, il se plaignait, mais il était d'une grande utilité.

L'unique chose qui lui valait le surnom "d'aristochat" était sa voix, elle n'avait rien à voir avec son physique: c'était une petite voix hautaine voir snobinarde qui agaçait tout le monde tant on aurait dit une imitation exagérée d'un lord anglais du XIX ème siècle.

Enfin bref, Plagg c'était quelques chose.

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette arpentait les couloirs d'un pas rapide, elle n'était pas en avance.

La ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort mais là elle atteignait des sommets. Elle était censée se présenter à 6h ce matin et il était 10h et des poussières. Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était rendormie, exténuée après sa quasi nuit blanche, ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel !

Alors qu'elle passait devant un énième bureau, une voix l'interpella.

\- Bonjour ma lady, bien dormi ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et vit sans surprise Chat noir qui l'observait, avec son demi sourire amusé et ses yeux rieurs, qui lui paraissaient toujours trop insolents. Une part d'elle frissonnait néanmoins en le voyant, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer les battements de son coeur. Franchement pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ?!

\- Pas assez à mon goût, répondit-elle de son ton le plus neutre. Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer je suis en retard donc... Salut salut !

Salut salut ?! Qui disait ça à part les collégiens et les gens qui se connaissaient bien ? D'accord plein de personnes mais bon elle était au travail là, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

La jeune espionne ne s'attarda pas plus et se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de M. Damoclès, son nouveau supérieur. L'avantage, c'était que l'homme en question était facilement repérable.

Il n'était pas particulièrement grand mais disons "massif": un immense buste, de large épaules, et une grosse tête ronde. Avec ça, il portait une barbe à la manière de Georges Méliès avec un bouc et une moustache proéminente. Il arborait aussi un costume caquis rayé: un homme assez singulier en résumé, qui semblait tout droit sortit d'une autre époque.

\- Asseyez-vous agent 08, déclara Damoclès d'une voix puissante.

\- Je... Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard, je n'aie pas vu l'heure passer et...

\- C'est bon, tout va bien pour cette fois calmez-vous, mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne une habitude c'est clair ?

Marinette soulagée, se détendit un peu.

\- Très clair.

\- Bien. Bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, pas la peine que je vous réexplique ? lança t-il d'un ton plus las.

\- Non, je crois être informée de tout.

\- Magnifique ! Vous avez donc fait la connaissance de votre exellent coéquipier ?

La jeune femme tressaillit, un temps soit peu agaçée.

\- Oui en effet...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chat noir est un très bon agent et malgrès son dossier d'apparence "peu conventionnelle", il a beaucoup d'expérience et vous seras d'une grande aide !

\- Si vous le dîtes, maugréa la brunette assez bas pour ne pas être entendue.

\- Bon, voici toutes les nouvelles informations que nous possédons, rajouta M. Damoclès en lui tendant un maigre classeur grisâtre. On a une nouvelle piste, Chat noir vous en parlera... Tiens justement le voilà !

Marinette se retourna brusquement et l'intéressé s'engouffra d'un pas lent dans le vaste bureau.

\- Chat noir ! On attendait plus que vous, s'extasia leur supérieur.

\- Je ne pensais pas être attendu...

\- Non mais vous tombez bien ! Je vais devoir laisser Mademoiselle Ladybug et vous pourrez tranquillement vous concerter.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, risqua la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout jeune fille !

Marinette avait l'impression qu'il leur parlait comme un directeur à ses élèves, c'était légèrement agaçant.

\- Très bien, se résigna t-elle.

\- Parfait ! Sur-ce au revoir jeunes gens !

Il sortit dehors en coup de vent et Chat noir qui était jusque là resté étrangement discret, prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui chère coéquipière.

 _Silence_

\- Heu... Merci.

Merci ?! Oh mais pourquoi lui répondait-elle ça ? Avec ses airs charmeurs et confiants il se croyait vraiment tout permis !

La mine victorieuse qu'il affichait alors, ne faisait que confirmer cette hypothèse.

\- Oui bon, mettons nous au travail.

La brunette replaça nerveusement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et commença à feuilleter le dossier. Les lettres et les nombres en tout genre défilèrent alors devant ses yeux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer le regard perçant et attentif de son partenaire posé sur elle.

\- Alors... Quelle est votre "nouvelle piste" ? dit-elle enfin pour rompre le lourd silence, et ainsi espérer reprendre une certaine contenance.

Son "stratagème" sembla fonctionner puisque Chat noir reprit son sérieux et expliqua :

\- Nous avons réussi à retrouver la piste de Nuruu, le bras droit du Papillon, enfin vous le savez. Il semblerait qu'il ait logé une nuit au _Grand Paris_ , un prestigieux hôtel dans le centre de la capitale.

\- Oui je connais, je vais m'y rendre.

Chat noir haussa le sourcil.

\- Pas toute seule j'espère ? Nous travaillons en collaboration désormais.

\- Et cela implique t-il d'être toujours ensemble, railla la jeune espionne avec une exaspération mal dissimulée.

\- Vous êtes têtue, soupira son acolyte au bout de quelques secondes. Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

\- Après vous, déclara t-il avec un sourire radieux.

\- Soit, céda finalement Marinette. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Elle se leva pour le rejoindre et passa la porte sans lui jeter un regard.

\- Vous êtes une coccinelle, vous allez me porter chance, dit-il malicieusement.

\- Et vous un chat noir, je vous laisse deviner la suite.

L'intéressé éclata de rire.

\- C'est vrai ça, je n'y avait pas pensé, eh bien disons que nous nous complétons !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et ferma la porte.

 **O**

 **O**

Le _Grand Paris_ était aussi majestueux que dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'élevait au-dessus d'eux, immense et solennel, parsemé de grandes fenêtre encadrées de dorures ouvragés et abritées par des haut-vents rouges.

L'immense porte d'entrée en verre, aux contours ornementés de noir était inchangée, et il lui sembla revenir dix ans en arrière lorsqu'ils la franchirent.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître cet endroit, déclara pensivement Chat noir qui l'observait avec une curiosité mêlée de compassion.

\- Hum... Oui, la mère de ma meilleure amie de l'époque était chef dans cet hôtel. On y venait souvent et on restait dans ce hall pendant des heures à observer les gens. Alya et moi riions beaucoup... J'étais aussi venu dans les cuisines avec mon oncle une fois. Je nous revois encore sur ce grand escalier... Ça remonte à loin.

La brunette resta encore un instant perdue dans ses souvenirs puis se rappela soudainement la présence du jeune homme et réalisa qu'elle venait de lui raconter des choses sur sa vie, des choses personnelles. Cette pensée la fit rougir malgré elle et elle fut d'autant plus confuse en voyant le sourire attendri qu'il arborait.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder, s'exclama t-elle un peu trop sur la défensive. On a du travail.

Et aussitôt, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si vulnérable, elle ne racontait jamais rien à personne normalement. Les gens avec qui elle travaillait ne savaient rien d'elle.

 **O**

Quand elle était Ladybug, elle était confiante, téméraire, courageuse, dure aussi. Elle s'était faîte respectée, elle inspirait l'admiration, la crainte peut-être. Elle était forte, adroite et méritante.

Mais derrière cette apparence pleine d'assurance, se cachait Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la maladroite et timide jeune femme qui ne se sentait pas assez forte pour affronter le monde, qui inspirait de la compassion ou de la pitié et pas de l'admiration. Une jeune femme qui souffrait d'un terrible manque de confiance en elle et qui se trouvait insignifiante.

Cette femme existait toujours mais elle la cachait.

Elle la cachait comme on cache un terrible secret, quelque chose qui nous hante et qu'on veut absolument oublier.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier qui elle était.

Alors elle redevenait souvent cette Marinette, ça avait du bon et du mauvais mais elle ne trouvait pas beaucoup de monde qui l'aimait comme ça, elle même ne s'aimait pas, alors elle restait Ladybug.

C'était plus simple comme ça.

Du moins elle le croyait.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue à Paris depuis si longtemps. Cette ville l'avait uniquement connue comme ça, cette ville lui rappellait "son elle d'avant", cette ville c'était celle de Marinette pas la sienne.

 **O**

Chat noir l'avait devancée et était déjà face à une des ravissantes hôtesses d'accueil, affublé d'un éclatant sourire de séducteur.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, j'aurai besoin d'un renseignement, murmura t-il d'une voix suave.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'hôtesse d'une petite voix.

\- Je cherche cet homme, continua t-il avec la même intonation. Il a séjourné ici dans la semaine. Des yeux aussi beaux que les vôtres doivent forçément l'avoir remarqué je me trompe ?

La jeune femme rougît de plus belle.

Marinette trouva la technique maladroite et franchement déjà-vue mais dut bien admettre (de mauvaise foi) qu'il avait un certain talent avec les femmes.

\- Heu... Oui, je veux dire peut-être... Enfin je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations sur les clients de l'hôtel, répliqua la petite blonde avec confusion.

\- Très bien je comprends...

Il affichait maintenant un air plus triste.

\- Eh bien si vous le voyez dîtes lui que son neveu le cherche...

Il se retourna.

Marinette observait la scène, toujours en retrait, avec une certaine méfiance. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait mais elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Attendez, s'écria l'hôtesse.

Chat noir se retourna, elle reprit d'un ton plus calme.

\- Je peux vous le dire, après tout ça ne le compromet en rien, tant que je ne dis pas le numéro de sa chambre...

\- Il est toujours là ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Pas exactement... En fait il réserve une chambre mais il n'y va pas toujours, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, ça fait quelques jours déjà.

Marinette s'approcha enfin, son intérêt prenant le dessus.

\- Quand est-il venu pour la première fois, demanda t-elle.

Elle crut voir une pointe de déception dans le regard de la blonde qui commençait à comprendre qu'on se servait d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire ça, il est venu c'est tout...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Chat noir avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous aurions besoin d'une chambre.

Marinette crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. La petite hôtesse aussi sûrement.

\- Pardon ? déclara t-elle.

 _Pardon ?_ pensa Marinette.

\- Nous allons la louer pour dix jours au moins. Au quatrième étage ce serait possible ?

\- Oui évidemment, articula la blonde.

\- Parfait ! Puis-je régler maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr... Mais le prix est assez élevé, vous êtes sûr de vouloir attendre votre oncle ici ?

\- Absolument !

Il sortit une carte bleue de son manteau, qui était d'ailleurs en cuir noir, ce que Marinette trouvait un peu trop cliché, étant donné que cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce que portait les enquêteurs et les espions dans les vieilles séries télé. Mais bon quand on est un agent et qu'on s'appelle Chat noir, on peut sûrement se permettre des délires de ce genre.

Quand il eut réglé, il récupéra la clef qu'on lui tendit, un peu regret, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivit par son acolyte dont le visage passait de l'embarras à la colère puis à l'incompréhension.

Les portes se refermèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! s'exclama Marinette. Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez pris une chambre ?!

Chat noir ne répondit pas. Il était adossé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et la regardait avec cette envoûtante mais surtout très agaçante lueur espiègle.

\- C'est moi ou vous m'avez laissé prendre les commandes ? déclara t-il enfin avec amusement. Auriez-vous donc un peu confiance en moi ?

\- J'ai fait ça uniquement parce que vous aviez l'air plus apte que moi à jouer les Don Juan avec la fille ! Mais si les seules répliques qui vous viennent à l'esprit sont " _Des yeux aussi beaux que les vôtres doivent forcément l'avoir remarqué_ " je ne sais pas si vous aurez encore cette occasion à l'avenir...

En disant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

Chat noir rit aussi.

\- Oui j'avoue que j'ai manqué d'inspiration sur ce coup-là... Ses yeux étaient moins beaux que les vôtres.

 _Heu... Ok._

 _Je rêve où il me drague_ , pensa Marinette.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, se reprit-elle, plus sérieuse.

\- Vous avez peur de vous retrouver seule avec moi ou quoi ? minauda le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

Marinette rougit.

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que... Je ne comprend pas vos intentions.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce sont celles d'un gentleman, sourit Chat noir. Cela me paraît plutôt évident non ?

 _Silence_

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour garder un oeil sur Nuruu. Il reviendra un moment, l'hôtesse nous l'a dit. Alors il faut qu'on soit là au cas où il reviendrait. Nous n'allons pas dormir dedans, mais ce seras un bureau plus confortable que les boîtes de conserves du QG, vous ne pensez pas ?

Marinette pensa juste qu'elle était idiote d'avoir pu penser à autre chose que ça.

\- Je... Je trouve que ce sont des frais dont on aurait très bien pu se passer...

Chat noir émit un petit rire.

-C'est vrai... Mais vu comment on nous paye, vous ne pensez pas que c'est plutôt mérité ?

 _Vraiment pas professionnel décidément_ , pensa la jeune femme.

 **O**

La chambre était à la hauteur du prix: immense, luxeuse et inutilement opulente. Marinette n'était pas aussi habituée qu'on pourrait le croire à tant d'extravagances, bien qu'elle soit allée plusieurs fois dans l'hôtel. Tout lui semblait dans l'exès, déséquilibré et démesuré, si bien qu'elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur peut-être d'âbimer toutes ces choses hors de prix.

\- Je vois que la décoration vous laisse de marbre, lança le jeune homme avec malice.

La brunette qui était encore plongée dans sa contemplation, mit quelques secondes à relever le jeu de mot, comprenant ensuite qu'il faisait allusion à la matière qui recouvrait quasiment toute la surface disponible.

\- Je ne ferais aucun commentaires, déclara t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle osa enfin bouger et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin pour s'y affaler comme une crêpe. Elle était si fatiguée et fut agréablement surprise en constatant son extrême confort. Il était doux et moelleux comme de la guimauve, un pure bonheur. Elle en oublia presque un important détail.

Elle était au travail.

Mais que faisait-elle dans une luxeuse chambre d'hôtel, affalée sur un lit, avec Chat noir ?

\- Bon il faut qu'on y aille, on doit travailler ! s'exclama t-elle en se relevant soudainement.

Ça devait être la troisième fois de la journée qu'elle se rappelait à l'ordre comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était ce stupide chat qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui les retardaient sans arrêt ! Bon c'était sa faute aussi...

\- C'est bon, on peut faire ça ici de toute manière, répliqua Chat noir. On a pas de trains à prendre, juste des dossiers à éplucher.

Cette phrase pleine de bon sens, acheva de convaincre Marinette.

\- Très bien, déclara t-elle, mais je reste sur le lit !

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire.

\- Marché conclu !

Il prit place sur un long canapé en cuir blanc, croisa les bras derrière sa tête, puis ferma les yeux.

La brunette s'apprêta à le rappeller une nouvelle fois à l'ordre mais se retint, coupée dans son élan par la contemplation de ce dernier. Il semblait très paisible, son visage dénué d'arrogance et de provocation était plus beau que jamais. Et son corps hum... Dison bien proportionné, carrément provocant à vrai dire. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ? Évidemment que oui, il avait conscience de la position grisante dans laquelle il se trouvait, qui laissait deviner les muscles saillants de son torse et de ses épaules, qui...

\- Un problème ?

Les insolents yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens.

Marinette rougît violemment.

\- Au... Aucun, mais heu je vous observe, non je veux dire je vous rappelle qu'on a...

\- Laissez-moi deviner... Du travail ?

Rhaaa mais il se moquait d'elle en plus ! Elle se sentait stupide et franchement énervée.

Sa seule réponse fut de balancer un classeur sur le jeune homme, qui atterrît violemment sur ses genoux. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de viser sa tête, la jeune espionne en éprouva une certaine frustration. Chat noir rit :

\- Pas la peine de sortir les griffes ma lady, je comptais bel et bien ouvrir ces passionants , et pas du tout rébarbatifs dossiers.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, répliqua Marinette avec un sourire contrefait mais pas totalement dénué de sincérité.

Chat noir tint sa promesse et se plongea studieusement dans les relevés, ne faisant que quelques rares remarques, toutes pertinentes. Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle tant et si bien que ils ne virent pas le temps passer, trop concentré sur la montagne de choses à étudier et à analyser. De plus, Marinette devait mettre Chat noir au courant des moindres détails, non formulés dans les dossiers, concernant les délits du papillon en Chine. Elle fut râvie de constater qu'il était très attentif et paraissait réellement investi contrairement à ses craintes, il lui arrivait néanmoins d'avoir des moments d'égarements.

Comme par exemple, vers 17h où il semblait totalement distrait par les yeux azurs de son acolyte, tandis qu'elle lui expliquait leurs itinéraire du lendemain.

\- Comment avez-vous été recrutée ? demanda t-il durant un court silence.

Quelle étrange question ! Est-ce que ça sous-entendait qu'il doutait d'elle et qu'il se demandait comment on avait bien pu l'engager ? Ou alors c'était par pure curiosité...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Chat noir parut surpris par son ton.

\- C'est juste pour savoir, comme ça...

Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant comment en dire assez sans en dire trop.

\- J'ai été recrutée par maître Fu, comme vous, déclara t-elle enfin.

\- Maître Fu ?

\- Ah oui question d'habitude, il veut toujours qu'on l'appelle comme ça. J'ai finis par céder et maintenant ça me paraît naturel.

Elle émit un petit rire.

\- Comment vous l'avez rencontré vous ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, sourit Chat noir.

La jeune femme n'insista pas, bien que sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Heureusement pour elle, son coéquipier avait l'air prêt à parler.

\- À vrai dire nous nous sommes rencontrés totalement par hasard, commença t-il. Je devais avoir quelque chose comme dix-sept ans et il m'a remarqué. Il m'a parlé plusieurs fois avant de me présenter à Plagg, c'est lui qui m'as tout appris. On a fait mes premières missions ensemble, il est plutôt infernal mais c'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien...

Son regard qui s'était perdu dans le vide revint se poser sur Marinette. Celle-ci rougît sans le vouloir mais soutint son regard.

Ils étaient tous les deux subitement tendus, fixant l'autre sans savoir comment réagir, et rompirent leur échange visuel au bout d'une dizaine de secondes (un grand record).

Le visage de la jeune femme était en feu et elle se dit que si il était possible de haïr ses joues, elle était en train de le faire. Elle se resaissit aussi vite qu'elle put.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Paris ? murmura soudain Chat noir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrais à cette question, souffla Ladybug.

\- Parce que j'ai répondu à la vôtre.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du.

Ses yeux bleus lumineux semblaient désormais assombris, comme si quelque chose l'effrayait.

\- Quel est votre vrai nom ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez ? s'exclama doucement la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait pas son obstination.

\- J'aime bien connaître les gens avec qui je travaille, répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- Alors vous ne connaissez pas bien votre métier.

Tout ce qui est en dehors du travail, reste en dehors du travail, si vous n'avez pas compris cette règle vous n'êtes pas fait pour être espion.

Elle marqua une pose et plongea ses yeux azurs dans les siens.

\- Je suis Ladybug et c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

La brunette quitta le bureau sur lequel ils étaient accoudés et rejoignit le lit où se trouvait sa malette, elle y rangea les dossiers.

Cela voulait dire une seule chose.

La conversation était close.

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire au premier chapitre, ça me fait trop plaisir !**

 **J'espère aussi que celui-là vous a plu et que vous serez de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça me motiverai vraiment !**

 **Merci pour vos favs et follows *o*, à demain !**

 **Saluuuuut !**


	3. GreenEye

**Chapitre 3 : GreenEye**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Ah enfin !

Cette sensation si précieuse procurée par l'adrénaline, c'était comme une bouffée d'air vivifiante.

Sauf que de l'air, elle commençait à en manquer.

Courser un homme d'une agilité surprenante sur les toits parisiens n'était pas de tout repos, loin de là. Mais Marinette adorait faire ça, elle se sentait vraiment dans la peau de Ladybug dans ces moments là, c'était dingue comme elle aimait ça.

L'air qui fouette le visage, l'impression de voler, d'être surpuissante, invulnérable...

En se levant ce matin, elle n'aurait pas pensé revivre ça, trois heures plus tard seulement.

Et pourtant...

 **O**

 **O**

Tout d'abord la journée s'annonçait mal.

Cet imbécile de Chat noir avait transmis un message pour dire qu'il ne serait pas disponible durant toute la matinée. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle en soi puisque ça signifiait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes (oui, ses jeux de mots commençaient sérieusement à l'influencer) mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle aurait encore plus de travail, qu'elle devrait rédiger plusieurs rapports, et cela prouvait une nouvelle fois l'irresponsabilité de son partenaire. Bref, un bon début !

Marinette malgré sa nuit de sommeil plutôt agitée( c'était toujours comme ça quand elle réfléchissait beaucoup), s'était réveillée très tôt, prête pour la journée chargée qui l'attendait. Elle avait grignoté quelques croissant, rituel nécessaire que son père lui avait transmis et qui était encore plus incontournable à cause du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans la capitale. Elle but aussi une tasse de café et se prépara en conséquence. Ladybug bénéficiait d'un équipement des plus particuliers :

La jeune femme enfila une combinaison fine mais rigide sous ses vêtements sensée la protéger au mieux des balles. Elle mit ensuite ses boucles d'oreilles qui lui permettait de prendre contact avec des agents ou d'enregistrer des conversations, et enfin un... Yoyo. Oui, ça pouvait paraître étrange mais il était très utile. Marinette ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle était réellement redoutable quand elle était en sa possession, elle avait développé un talent inouïe pour ce qui était de s'en servir comme arme. D'accord ce n'était pas un yoyo tout à fait ordinaire, il était plus perfectionné, plus résistant, mais elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme quitta ensuite sa chambre d'hôtel (pas celle que Chat noir avait loué) et descendit dans la rue. Il était à peine six heures du matin et on constatait déjà le tumulte parisien aussi bien visuel que sonore. Elle aimait néanmoins l'atmosphère qui y régnait, chaque rues semblaient animées d'une vie propre et la beauté de l'architecture la fascinait toujours. Mais elle ne devait pas s'attarder.

Marinette sortit son plan et observa une dernière fois le trajet qu'elle devait suivre. Elle possédait un GPS intégré à son yoyo, nouvelle fantaisie des designer de gadget, mais préférait se référer aux méthodes plus anciennes qui pouvaient s'avérer de meilleures atouts.

L'entrepôt où elle devait se rendre était apparemment désaffecté mais, selon ses sources, ils se pourrait que le Papillon y organise des "rendez-vous de convois", ça valait donc le coup d'y jeter un oeil. Le Papillon était un terroriste surtout spécialisé dans les armes biologiques : manipulation de toxines, gazs, bactéries pouvant entraîner la mort ou provoquer d'autres effets sur ses victimes. Il était donc primordiale d'intercepter les transferts, plutôt délicats, de ses dangereuses inventions. Qui sait comment il s'en servirait cette fois...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ladybug pénétra (illégalement) dans le fameux entrepôt.

L'endroit semblait désert et abandonné depuis longtemps. La poussière, les toiles d'araignées, les objets de tout genre laissés en vrac, les vieilles boîtes entassés, l'atmosphère humide et étouffante: tout confirmer cette hypothèse. À première vue seulement...

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Marchant à pas agiles, frôlant à peine le sol, elle s'aventura dans une nouvelle pièce, cherchant la moindre anomalie. Une bouteille en verre brisée gisant sur le sol, attira son attention. Elle s'approcha dans la pénombre et découvrit pour son plus grand bonheur une minuscule tâche de sang sur un des nombreux éclats. Comme tout bon agent qui se respecte, Ladybug avait sur elle de quoi prélever des échantillons: cotons-tiges, sachets en plastique, pipette etc. Elle récupéra donc un peu de sang qui, vu son aspect, ne devait pas dater de très longtemps: quelques semaines tout au plus. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans les couloirs vides, respirant péniblement, tant la poussière s'était accumulée dans l'air, et arriva dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de grand garage pour accueillir les véhicules de chargement. Bingo ! Exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Si il y avait un endroit où aurait pu s'effectuer les échanges de cargaisons, ce serait ici !

La brunette observa minutieusement le sol, cherchant des traces de pneus récentes. On pouvait en discerner très légèrement mais ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante. Auraient-ils utilisés un autre moyen ? Le papillon était inventif, une simple rencontre de véhicules auraient été trop simple... Marinette en était là dans ses réflexions quand soudain un bruit retentit. Des voix.

Aussitôt elle se précipita derrière la première pile de cageots entassés qu'elle vit, et alluma son micro par pure réflexe.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans le hangar quelques secondes plus tard. Ils traînaient derrière eux une sorte de petit congélateur sur roulettes.

-Dépêche toi, il nous a dit de faire vite ! beugla l'un d'eux.

\- C'est bon, je sais où c'est ! répondit l'autre en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

Il se dirigea finalement dans la direction de Marinette et passa non loin de sa cachette. La jeune femme retint son souffle. L'autre semblait plutôt nerveux et avait revêtit des gants en latex, que se passait-il ?

\- C'est ici ! Viens m'aider.

L'homme ouvrit une trappe dans le mur, qui était recouverte par un meuble de rangement et en sortit une sorte de boîte métallique. Ladybug ne vit pas bien mais il lui sembla apercevoir le symbole du papillon dessus.

\- Fais très attention, murmura l'homme avec des gants en latex en s'approchant de lui.

Il prit la boîte avec précaution et avança vers son "réfrigérateur portatif". La jeune espionne ne résista pas à l'envie de sortir son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Il était silencieux elle ne risquait rien...

\- Hé fais gaffe Buller !

Le dénommé Buller, qui s'était heurté à une caisse ,poussa un grognement.

\- C'est bon c'est pas radioactif non plus ! Et puis on voit rien ici !

\- Ça n'empêche qu'on doit pas l'abimer alors regarde où tu marches crétin ! Tu sais bien que le boss tient plus que tout à ses "précieux akumas", t'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Jack Hady...

Ting !

C'était le bruit de la chaussure de Marinette se heurtant à une caisse en fer. Cette dernière venait d'essayer de reculer pour avoir un meilleur angle de photographie et n'avait pas pensé aux potentiels obstacles.

 _Et merde !_

\- C'était quoi ça ?! Tu l'as entendu Lemime ?!

Buller avait redressé la tête d'un coup, et observait le décor obscur avec angoisse.

\- Attends je vais voir.

Lemime s'avança dans la pénombre, à pas lents, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur quelques chose. Il sortit une lampe torche et un revolver et balaya le garage avec son faisceau.

\- Vous avez intérêt à vous montrer rapidement sinon...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jambe vint heurter les siennes, le faisant chuter au sol. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put mais une ombre surgit de derrière une carcasse de voiture et l'agrippa par derrière. Son agresseuse ne perdit pas plus de temps et l'enroula avec une corde... de yoyo, pour ensuite lui frapper le crâne d'un geste précis et rapide. Il s'écroula au sol.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer aux apprentis chimistes, déclara Ladybug avec une moue exaspérée.

Elle déroula son yoyo, et n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle ferait de lui que des bruits de pas de course l'alertèrent: l'autre s'enfuyait !

Elle se précipita à sa poursuite ,tout en notant au passage, la disparition de la boîte métallique. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le rattrape ! Le problème c'était qu'il avait beaucoup d'avance et qu'il courait vite, elle devait trouver un raccourci. La jeune femme s'engouffra à la volée dans un tournant qui lui sembla prometteur et se retrouva effectivement, juste derrière Buller. Celui-ci semblait totalement paniqué et alors qu'ils prenaient tout deux un virage serré, il saisit un sceau au passage. Marinette n'eut pas le temps de réagir que un liquide mousseux se déversa sur le sol, la faisant soudainement glisser. Elle se releva aussitôt, constatant avec déplaisir, l'eau croupi et les bulles qui tachaient désormais son manteau.

\- Tu vas me le payer...

Elle s'élança à ses trousses en accélérant autant qu'elle put, sa souplesse et sa rapidité l'y aidant grandement. Elle avait fait ce manteau elle-même !

Cette journée commençait vraiment mal.

 **O**

 **O**

Voilà comment elle en était arrivé là.

Maintenant ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle le coursait dans les rues et sur les toits parisiens et elle s'impatientait vraiment, l'obstacle du liquide vaisselle l'ayant sérieusement mise en retrait. Il était au moins à quinze mètres devant, et savait exactement où il allait contrairement à elle. Cet avantage lui avait permis de la semer à plusieurs reprises.

Les places étaient déjà bondés et ils semblaient passer inaperçus au milieu de la foule, Ladybug attendait d'être suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir l'entortiller avec son yoyo, moment dont elle savourerait chaque secondes.

Seulement ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver, Buller arrivait à se fondre parfaitement dans le flot ambulant malgré son code vestimentaire plutôt tape-à-l'oeil. Mais elle ne devait le perdre de vue sous aucun prétextes, il détenait sûrement la nouvelle arme du Papillon, les... Akumas. Ça devait être vraiment très précieux et ça l'intriguait énormément.

L'homme prit subitement une autre direction que celle qu'il semblait suivre jusque là, déstabilisant totalement Ladybug qui faillit ne pas le remarquer. Elle s'élança à son tour vers lui, et ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un passage piéton. Buller ne vérifia même pas une seconde si des voitures arrivaient et fonça sans réfléchir, un camion le frôlant de peu.

Marinette fit exactement la même chose.

Sauf qu'elle sauta sur un capot de voiture.

Ils étaient désormais sur un quai en bordure de la Seine, et la jeune femme eut très envie de sauter dedans tant elle transpirait. Et oui, on en parlait pas souvent mais avec ces combinaisons collantes c'était un véritable enfer !

Ladybug pensait néanmoins l'attraper avant de finir liquéfiée, quand soudain, elle s'arrêta net.

Chat noir.

Chat noir était à une dizaine de mètres devant elle, en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde, plutôt belle, qui semblait absolument fascinée par ce que racontait ce dernier. C'était bien lui mais il semblait différent sans ses cheveux en bataille et son manteau en cuir noir, il semblait plus authentique. Il avait une chemise blanche à manches courtes, un T-shirt noir, et semblait étrangement calme. La jeune femme rougit malgré elle, consciente d'observer son coéquipier dans sa vie" intime". Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

La blonde vint soudain déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de Chat noir, ce qui ramena rapidement Marinette à la réalité. C'était donc ça qu'il faisait pendant ses heures de pose, du flirt ?! Enfin ça ne changeait pas beaucoup du travail non ? Oh décidément il était vraiment impossible ! Et dire qu'elle, elle coursait un homme depuis ce matin pendant qu'il jouait au Don Juan ! Quel idiot, quel idiot, quel idiot !

Elle avait bien envie de le surprendre tiens, lui qui semblait si confiant et qui se croyait irrésistible... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Depuis quand ça l'intéressait sa vie ? Elle s'en fichait royalement, elle allait travailler et point barre ! En plus elle était sur une piste de la plus haute importance alors ce que pouvait faire Chat noir avec cette fille était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

\- MERDE !

Marinette se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était effectivement en train de poursuivre quelqu'un et que évidemment, il avait eu largement le temps de s'enfuir loin d'elle.

\- Ladybug ?!

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

 _Et voilà il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Chat noir la regardait avec stupeur et la poufiasse agrippée à son bras aussi. Divers scénarios et explications passèrent furtivement dans le cerveau de la brunette mais elle choisit une option plus simple : la fuite.

 **O**

 **O**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

C'était complètement stupide.

Tout d'abord elle avait perdue une des pistes les plus importantes de toute sa carrière, et cela pour une raison incompréhensible. Pourquoi était-elle resté plantée comme un piquet devant Chat noir pendant deux bonnes minutes sans réagir ? Il faisait vraiment tout foirer celui-là !

Non ce n'était pas sa faute mais la sienne. Elle ne digérait pas son manque de professionnalisme et le fait qu'il préférait laisser tomber la mission pour draguer des jolies blondes. Il était irrécupérable et elle ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Peut-être était-elle trop dure ?

Non ce n'était pas le problème... Mais quel était le problème alors ?!

En plus maintenant qu'elle était lâchement partie en courant en le surprenant à jouer au joli coeur, il allait s'imaginer des trucs...

Depuis quand était-elle si stupide ?!

 _Driiiiiiiing !_

Marinette venait de sonner à la porte machinalement, et n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de voir une silhouette familière lui ouvrir.

\- MARIIIIII ! s'écria la rouquine en poussant un cri strident.

\- ALYAAAA !

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, criant comme des adolescentes ou des cochons à l'abattoir (ça dépend du point de vue).

Alya la fit entrer au bout de quelques instants, quand leur crise d'hystérie fut passée. Elle étaient toutes les deux aux anges, râvies de se retrouver après si longtemps malgré une correspondance assidue.

\- Bienvenue chez moi !

Alya était toujours aussi débordante d'énergie que dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, presque inchangée malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus quinze ans. C'était toujours cette tornade rousse et pétillante qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant tout le collège, c'était comme un voyage dans le temps.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! s'écria à nouveau cette dernière en l'entraînant vers son salon.

L'appartement était à l'image de son hôte, chaleureux et lumineux.

Marinette s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise, notant avec amusement les feuilles et les articles placardés partout sur les murs, reconnaissant là le côté investigateur et désordonné de son amie.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée dès mon arrivée Alya, mais j'étais vraiment débordée, s'excusa la brunette.

\- C'est pas grave t'inquiètes, je sais que la mode prend tout ton temps !

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, honteuse des mensonges qu'elle refilait en permanence à sa meilleure amie... Enfin ce n'était pas entièrement faux, elle aimait la couture, c'était sa passion en dehors du travail et ce serait sûrement devenu sa vocation si elle n'avait pas été une agent gouvernementale.

\- Bon en tout cas c'est génial de te revoir ! déclara t-elle en s'installant sur le confortable sofa vert pomme.

\- Ouiiiii, jubila la rouquine. Je veux absolument tout savoir de ta vie Mari !

 _Oh ça, ça risque d'être difficile ma vieille_.

 **O**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'elles discutaient, toujours affalées sur le canapé, parlant du travail trépidant de journaliste d'Alya, et de la vie tout aussi trépidante de Marinette en Chine.

Cette dernière ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas aussi détendue qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, en présence de son amie. Plutôt nerveuse en fait, mais elle avait une explication.

Elle n'arrivait plus à mentir.

Ça la pesait, elle mentait tout le temps et à tout le monde. C'était fatiguant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait si lourd à porter ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avoir de vrais relations avec les gens ? Être sincère avec sa famille, ses amis, un petit ami peut être... Ça lui manquait.

Et pour en rajouter encore, elle se mentait à elle-même.

Elle se persuadait que son travail la rendait heureuse, que ça lui suffisait, que seule l'adrénaline pourrait lui faire oublier ses vrais problèmes.

Mais c'était faux.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'accepte, qu'elle accepte le fait que toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges entretenu activement par son entourage. Elle devait cesser de se réfugier derrière Ladybug.

\- Sinon rien de nouveau dans ta vie de _jeune_ et _belle_ femme de 24 ans _toujours pas casée_ ?

 _Hourra la question tant redoutée !_

\- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua la brunette en buvant une gorgée de son thé encore fumant.

\- Ah non c'est moi qui poses les questions ! s'offusqua Alya.

Marinette soupira.

\- Non, rien de nouveau...

\- Oh arrête, tu vas pas me dire qu'avec ton job tu ne vois pas défiler de magnifiques mannequins aux corps de rêve dans ton atelier ?

\- Non, grimaça la jeune femme.

 _Ne pense pas à Chat noir, ne pense pas à Chat noir !_

\- Je te crois pas, sourit la reporter.

\- Comme tu veux.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours fixée par son amie, la jeune femme déclara :

\- Le seul collègue que j'aie, entrant possiblement dans tes critères, est absolument insupportable.

\- _Oh Oh._

\- Quoi "oh oh" ?!

\- Rien.

\- Parle Alya Césaire où je te fais manger ton coussin !

L'intéressée afficha un sourire diabolique qui fit frissoner Marinette toute entière.

\- Quand quelqu'un dit d'un autre qu'il est insupportable c'est qu'il l'attire.

\- Théorie stupide et infondée, constata t-elle.

\- Et il t'agaçe parce que... ?

\- Heu... Bah il fait juste tout pour m'énerver, il est arrogant, prétencieux, ingérable et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me poser des question sur ma vie !

\- Oh la la effectivement il a l'air trop horrible, ricana la rouquine.

\- Pffff, laisse tomber.

\- C'est pas mon genre et tu le sais.

\- Changeons de sujet tu veux bien ? maugréa l'espionne, agaçée par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?

\- SON NOM !

\- Chat... heu Charles, improvisa la jeune espionne, intimidée par son ton oppressant.

Alya semblait satisfaite, heureuse de constater qu'elle avait gardée une certaine emprise sur son amie.

\- Tu ne devais pas me parler d'un certain Nino ? lança cette dernière avec innocence.

Le sourire d'Alya disparut.

\- Y'a rien à dire, c'est juste un ami.

\- Ok...

Marinette ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Normalement elle aurait du essayer de se venger, harceler son amie jusqu'à avoir des aveux, continuer ce qu'elle avait commencer... Mais soudain tout ça lui avait paru sans importance. Elle était fatiguée, elle ne voulait plus parler.

Oui, elle était très heureuse de voir Alya mais une accumulation de choses faisaient qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en profiter. Le bordel qu'était sa vie lui occupait suffisamment l'esprit et voir celle plus ordinaire et calme de son amie la déprimait. De plus elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux akumas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Qu'allez donc en faire le papillon ? Avant d'aller chez la rouquine, elle était repassée à l'entrepôt et avait récupéré des échantillons de tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, dont le "mini frigo". Maintenant ça l'intriguait.

Et puis il y avait Chat noir, elle se comportait vraiment de manière stupide avec lui, l'attirance physique qu'elle ressentait à son égard y était sûrement pour quelque chose... Oui elle osait enfin se l'avouer et d'ailleurs c'était très agaçant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande exaspération en pensant à lui mais aussi un certain trouble, l'image de lui en "civil", calme et souriant lui revenait soudain et elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer subitement , elle se comportait vraiment comme une collégienne ! Enfin il était bien secondaire dans sa liste de problèmes, bien qu'elle appréhendait le moment où elle le reverrait et où elle aurait à fournir des explication à sa conduite incohérente.

\- Un problème Mari ? demanda Alya, sortant alors la brunette de ses pensées confuses.

\- Heu... Non, je réfléchissais mais... je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Merci encore c'était très sympa.

Elle se releva hâtivement, non sans renverser une tasse de thé au passage, qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser tandis que le liquide tiède se répandait sur la nappe.

\- Oh la la j'avais oubliée ton talent pour les gaffes, piailla son amie. Laisses, je m'en charge. Merci d'être passée.

Marinette lui sourit chaleureusement et rejoignit l'entrée à grandes enjambées, veillant à ne pas percuter un meuble au passage.

\- Bon salut Alya ! lança t-elle une fois la porte ouverte.

\- Ouais à plus, et sache que notre conversation à propos d'un certain collègue n'est pas finie !

\- Crois moi elle est définitivement enterrée, cria la jeune femme, depuis la cage d'escalier.

Évidemment c'était encore un mensonge...

O

O

Le nouveau QG de l'espionne lui faisait vraiment penser à une école.

C'était un grand bâtiment plutôt banal en apparence, haut et massif, aux couleurs pastels: un blanc sableux et pâle. Des grilles vertes l'encerclait, et un escalier imposant prenait place devant l'entrée, rendant la façade plus majestueuse encore. Cette façade dont le haut était horné d'une grande fenêtre ronde, rappelait un vitrail dans les vieilles églises. Ce bâtiment portait un nom : Françoise Dupont, et Marinette n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette femme (elle doutait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un le sache). Ce lieu de travail ainsi que l'atmosphère qui y régnait (Damoclès qui se prenait pour un directeur de collège et l'ambiance parfois "scolaire" instaurée par ses autres supérieurs), suffisait à la replonger dans ses années d'études. Cela expliquait sûrement le comportement immature de Chat noir...

Marinette arpentait les couloirs pour la énième fois de la journée, retrouvant péniblement son bureau, situé au troisième étage. Il fallait dire qu'on leur donnait peu d'indications, et que les précautions pour y accéder étaient réellement fatiguantes: les reconnaissances digitales et le contrôle d'au moins six papiers... Bref un enfer ! Enfin, elle avait aussi du passer au labo avant, donc sa désorientation était excusable (oui car le labo était très fastidieux d'accès aussi). La brunette s'arrêta un instant pour sortir la clef de son bureau quand une voix aux tons impérieux l'interpella :

\- Vous êtes Ladybug non ?

L'interessée regarda autour d'elle mais vit juste une porte entrouverte sur sa gauche, elle s'approcha.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Et vous...

\- Plagg, enchanté !

Marinette se trouvait dans un bureau sombre et encombré, et ne distingua rien d'autre qu'une petite silhouette et des yeux verts étincelants. La voix était très étrange, et elle n'arrivait à imaginer aucun êtres humains pouvant parler ainsi.

\- Je suis râvie de vous voir enfin, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, continua Plagg. Ladybug par ci, Ladybug par là, on vous prend déjà pour la sauveuse de Paris !

\- Heu... j'en suis flattée, murmura la jeune femme en cachant tant bien que mal sa perplexité.

\- Vous voulez peut-être un morceau de camembert ? proposa t-il soudain.

C'était donc ça cette odeur nauséabonde ? Du camembert... Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses comme heu... le fait que ce "Plagg" semblait être une créature obscure et déconcertante tout droit sorti d'un dessin-animé.

\- Vous travaillez avec Maître Fu alors ? questionna t-il de nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est mon mentor si on veut, mais vous le connaissez comment ?

Plagg afficha un petit sourire nostalgique, dévoilant une rangée de petites dents blanches semblables à des crocs.

\- Ce fut le mien à une époque... Nous sommes toujours en contact, il est très loyal vous savez, c'est l'homme le plus sage que je connaisse.

Mais quel âge pouvait bien avoir ce type ? Il avait la carrure d'un ado et l'expérience d'un vieillard. Marinette sentait à la fois naître en elle la curiosité, et le désir de partir très vite avant de mourir asphyxiée.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas goûter ce délicieux fromage, lança à nouveau "la créature", je l'ai fait venir spécialement de Normandie !

La brunette s'apprêta à lui répondre, très poliment, qu'elle préférait manger la moquette plutôt que de goûter à ses immonditées puantes, quand soudain, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Plagg je rêve où tu as laissé traîner tes emballages partout dans mon bureau ?! Il faut vraiment qu'on revoit ensemble les règles de bienséance...

Il se coupa net, quand il aperçut la jeune femme embarassée à sa droite.

\- Ladybug ? Je... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore ici, enfin je...

\- J'étais juste passé déposer des dossiers, s'empressa de justifier Marinette, d'une petite voix.

\- Ah heu... bien.

Un court silence s'installa tandis que Chat noir la fixait confus, et qu'elle observait ses pieds avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Il y a un gros malaise entre vous on dirait, lança Plagg d'une voix sifflante au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

\- Non pas du tout ! s'offusqua Marinette un peu trop hâtivement. Cest juste que... Bon, je vous laisse entre vous, j'ai du travail et **deux** rapports à rédiger !

Elle fut sur le point de partir quand Chat noir retint son bras.

\- Je crois que nous devons discuter d'abord, murmura t-il.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes plongèrent dans les siens, la scrutant froidement comme si ils essayaient de sonder ses pensées. Elle ressentait son souffle chaud sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il ne lâcha pas son bras.

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive, tentant de garder une contenance alors qu'elle se sentait soudain prise au piège.

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes Plagg, lança t-il avant de sortir du nauséabonde bureau à ses côtés.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécéssaire de faire ça maintenant, déclara Marinette d'une voix étouffée. Je suis fatiguée et débordée.

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Il semblait plutôt calme et son ton était étrangement doux, la brunette se résigna.

\- Très bien, soupira t-elle.

\- Mon bureau est à côté.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir et ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire avant d'arriver devant sa porte. Chat noir sortit une clef et se rendit enfin compte qu'il tenait toujours le bras de la jeune femme. Il eut un bref moment d'hésitation tandis qu'il constatait cela et rompit leur contact, presque à regret (selon Marinette mais elle se faisait sûrement des idées).

Le bureau de son coéquipier était plus grand que le sien et que celui de Plagg, mais très peu meublé. Rien ne se démarquait, c'était très ordinaire mise à part l'odeur de camembert qu'on pouvait aussi sentir, beaucoup moins fort que dans celui de Plagg assurément, mais quand même présente.

\- Asseyez vous, souffla t-il en lui désignant un vieux fauteuil noir.

Marinette n'aimait pas les ordres mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne pensant pas que c'était volontaire de sa part.

\- Je... Je suis désolée d'être partie ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Finalement elle s'était lancée, en parti pour que la conversation se termine vite mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il aborde le sujet avant elle. Il parut un peu surpris.

\- Ah... Oui, disons que ça m'a surpris... Déjà parce que je ne savais pas que vous étiez là et aussi parce que, j'ai eu l'impression que... Vous m'en vouliez.

La brunette haussa le sourcil, essayant de camoufler son embarras.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas...(c'était plutôt faux) En réalité, je poursuivais un homme du Papillon et puis je vous ai aperçu et j'ai trouvai ça beau, enfin non ! Bizarre; de vous voir, je veux dire de tomber sur vous ! Non en fait c'est moi qui suis bizarre, je... J'ai paniqué ! Pas à cause de vous hein ! Enfin si mais parce que je pensais que vous penseriez que je vous espionnais, ce qui est FAUX ! Enfin bref ça n'a aucune importance...

Marinette reprit enfin son souffle.

Mais quelle cruche !

Et voilà, elle recommençait à bafouiller, à paniquer, et à déballer trois cent idioties à la seconde !

Chat noir la regardait avec un air déconcerté.

\- Hum... Je comprend. Ce n'est pas très important effectivement mais... Je voulais juste avoir une explication.

Une explication ?! Elle ne lui devait rien.

\- Eh bien vous en avez une, satisfait ?

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment satisfait.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas en... Parler ? demanda t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Marinette n'était pas juste sûre, elle était certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler ! De un, il n'y avait rien à dire, et de deux, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire dire ?!

\- Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter.

Marinette pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était tendu, bien qu'il paraissait plutôt calme. Il passa une main derrière sa tête avec un air indécis, puis la reposa sur le bureau, réfléchissant sûrement à un nouveau moyen de la faire parler. Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit. Le même sourire de séducteur qu'il avait fait à l'hôtesse d'accueil du _Grand Paris_ , se dit la brunette. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ?

\- Ça vous arrive de vous ouvrir aux gens ? murmura t-il.

Marinette se retint de lui enfoncer ses ongles, et non ses griffes, dans la main (qui n'était pas si éloignée de la sienne). Elle n'était pas réellement énervée mais elle aurait voulu lui faire comprendre sa bêtise (et le voir gémir de douleur, ça devait être marrant).

\- Je m'ouvre à des gens, répliqua t-elle. Mais pas à ceux avec qui je partage une identité secrète, simple précaution.

\- Et si cette précaution n'était pas nécessaire.

Marinette fronça les sourcils parce que-bah, il le faisait vraiment exprès.

\- Elle est forcément nécessaire, dans notre métier. Il vaut mieux laisser notre vie de côté, on ne peut se fier à personne, se dévoiler c'est risquer de se mettre en danger ou de mettre en danger les autres.

Oui ça faisait un peu dramatique mais bon c'était l'idée. Se mettre en sécurité grâce à l'anonymat.

\- Je comprends, déclara Chat noir en fixant ses mains.

Il paraissait en pleine réflexion et en même temps un peu perdu, Marinette se dit qu'elle lui avait peut-être cloué le bec (enfin), mais il déclara :

\- Je vais faire en sorte de gagner votre confiance alors.

Il sourit et elle sentit son regard la défier, comme pour dire, _tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?_ . Il semblait amusé et très sérieux à la fois, comme si il s'était fixé une nouvelle mission. La jeune femme le toisa avec le même air de défi parce que-non, elle ne l'en croyait pas capable. Il ne dirent rien, continuant leur étrange duel de regard dans l'obscurité, avec le sentiment qu'un nouveau jeu commençait.

Puis, Chat noir se leva et lui ouvrit la porte, sans se départir de son sourire insolent, il attendit qu'elle passe devant lui, et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de murmurer :

\- Deal ?

Marinette ne répondit rien mais sourit, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

 _Deal_

On verrait bien qui gagnerait.

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Hey !**

 **Bon déjà, merci de m'avoir lue et merci pour les nouveaux commentaires ! Vos encouragements me font chaud au coeur *-*.**

 **Sinon, le titre du chapitre est encore un James Bond (GoldenEye) que je n'ai pas vue mais bon voilà hein...**

 **Je suis contente que cet univers vous plaise et j'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup de placer des références un peu partout mais dans un autre contexte #Buller.**

 **Bref suis trop contente de vos retours et j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu, moi je suis pas totalement satisfaite mais le prochain devrait être plus intéressant alors à demain !**

 **MERCI ET SALUUUUUT ! ^-^**


	4. La mémoire dans la peau

**Chapitre 4 : La mémoire dans la peau**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Chère Tikki,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien à Shanghai, je sais que tu es plutôt débordée avec les nouvelles recrues alors je vais essayer de faire court._

 _Tout d'abord merci pour ta précedente lettre, heureuse de savoir que mes parents vont bien et que mon oncle a remporté un nouveau prix culinaire, embrasse-les pour moi. J'ai aussi été surprise d'apprendre que notre bon vieux Yvan s'était enfin déclaré à Mylène (oui j'emploie leurs vraies noms parce que Coeur de Pierre et Horrificator c'est plus possible ! Et dire que je trouvais Ladybug étrange, je m'en suis super bien tirée !), bref depuis le temps qu'ils font équipe ensemble c'était évident, ça m'étonne que ça ait pris autant de temps (non pas que tous les coéquipiers doivent finir ensemble hein)._

 _En parlant du mien, je t'avais brièvement expliqué qu'il était arrogant, agaçant, novice, un blagueur de très très mauvais goût et absolument insupportable pour ce qui est de travailler en silence. Mais bon, sache que je m'habitue, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on bosse ensemble et je dois avouer qu'il ne m'irrite plus autant. Je vois bien qu'il fait des efforts et, même si il reste très lourd et souvent peu professionnel, il est vraiment utile._

 _Attention, je te vois déjà en train de sourire et penser "Ah j'en étais sûre, Fu me doit 75 yuans !" sauf que je suis juste en train de dire qu'il fait son job correctement, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? Sache que je lève toujours les yeux au ciel une bonne vingtaine de fois par jour (et c'est pas moi qu'ait compté c'est lui)! Bref peu importe parce que maintenant je vais te parler... DE PLAGG !_

 _Ha tu m'avais pas dit que vous vous connaissiez !_

 _Bon voilà, il m'a tout raconté et en plus il connait super bien Fu, c'est dingue ! Il est très bizarre mais je l'aime bien (Chat noir a l'air de trouver ça super étrange parce que selon lui "Plagg n'aime personne et personne n'aime Plagg", pourtant eux ça se voit qu'ils s'adorent même si ils font tout pour le cacher ;) Enfin je dois avouer que je ne me ferais jamais à sa passion dévorante pour le camembert, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu vivre sous le même toit que lui pendant six ans ! (oui ça aussi je le sais) S'il-te-plaît je veux tout savoir, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu t'étais fiançée !_

 _Bon je crois que je m'emballe un peu et que je devrais arrêter de te harceler parce que c'est clair que tu te vengeras dans la lettre suivante... Et trouve quelqu'un de plus original que Chat noir parce que je crois qu'Alya a déjà épuisé le sujet._

 _Sinon question travail (oui parce qui faut peut-être en parler étant donné que tu es ma coéquipière sur le dossier et que nos lettres ne vont pas se limiter à de lamentables hypothèses sur nos vies sentimentales) on a du nouveau ! Le Papillon est toujours introuvable mais on sait où il va frapper et comment !_

 _Apparemment_ _il comptait attaquer durant un évènement important de la saison, donc on a fouillé par ci par là et on s'est rendu compte qu'il avait expédié beaucoup de choses la semaine du 15 et vu qu'il se prépare plutôt à l'avance et que d'après le fichier que tu m'as envoyé il connaît un certain Vincent Asa qui a un lien avec une rubrique de mode, on en a déduit qu'il allait faire son coup durant la Fashion Week._

 _Oui, j'ai aussi pensé "Quoi ?! Y'a la Fashion Week, mais c'est trop génial !" et "Quoi ?! Pourquoi il veut attaquer à la Fashion Week ?" mais bon je pense qu'on en saura plus d'ci la fin de la semaine._

 _Pour ce qui est du comment, j'ai découvert (je t'épargne les détails) l'arme chimique dont il va se servir : les akumas, "démons"en japonais. On a eu le temps de faire des analyses et en fait il s'agit d'une composition encore jamais vue, c'est une sorte de gaz toxique qui agît comme un neurotransmetteur sur le cerveau et... détraque les gens. Oui je sais ça paraît dingue mais en fait ça fait le boulot du Papillon: ces akumas agissent sur les gens comme des stimulants ou encore des narcotiques,et ça "intensifie" leurs rage, leurs désespoir, ça les rend puissants et féroces, ça peut être très dangereux. Je pense que c'est encore un prototype et qu'il ne l'a probablement pas testé sur des humains mais si il le fait je crois qu'on aura vite de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais bon, Ladybug et Chat noir sont là pour veiller sur la sécurité des parisiens !_

 _Allez je te laisse, prend soin de toi._

 _Marinette._

 _(PS : Tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir de délicieux cookies) ^-^_

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette posa son stylo et plia la lettre. Elle la fit ensuite glisser dans une enveloppe rouge grenat où elle recopia une longue adresse au stylo noir, et colla une bonne dizaine de timbres.

Elle aimait bien les lettres, c'était plus personnel que les textos ou les emails, elle et Tikki avaient toujours correspondu comme ça, bien qu'elles n'aient pas été très souvent séparées.

Tikki et elle se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, c'était Tikki qui l'avait entraînée, supportée, accompagnée pendant toute sa carrière dans l'espionnage. En fait elle était un peu ce que Plagg était pour Chat noir...

La brunette fixa la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur Paris depuis sa fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres. À vrai-dire elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'avait loué son partenaire car, elle devait bien l'avouer, c'était plus tranquille que son bureau, et Chat noir n'était pas là donc c'était l'endroit idéal pour se concentrer.

En fait ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi détendue, elle arrivait à l'heure, elle dormait la nuit, et elle avait un coéquipier pour assurer ses arrières, même si concilier sa vie de Marinette et sa vie d'espionne était toujours compliqué, ça lui semblait plus surmontable.

Et puis il y avait Paris, cette ville la rassurait.

Bien qu'elle avait tout d'abord ressentit une certaine crainte, pensant que la capitale n'était qu'associée à une partie d'elle qu'elle repoussait, elle trouvait désormais beaucoup de plaisir à s'y promener. Replonger dans ses souvenirs n'était pas une mauvaise chose, et puis ça lui rappelait l'époque où elle n'avait aucune responsabilités, où le collège et le rêve de devenir une grande styliste étaient ses seules préoccupations.

La veille, elle était passé devant son ancienne école avec une certaine nostalgie, puis devant la boulangerie de ses parents, _L'épis d'or._ L'immeuble avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la même devanture, des écrans de télévisions avaient remplacés les patisseries dans la vitrine et la grande inscription dorée "Boulangerie Patisserie" avait disparu. De plus le balcon qui donnait sur sa chambre avait perdu toutes ses couleurs d'antan, plus rien ne laissait supposer qu'une gamine créative et joyeuse y avait vécu il y a dix ans.

Mais malgré tous ces changements, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément émue, se rappelant jusqu'a l'odeur de la maison qui embaumait le pain chaud, les croissants, et les gâteaux en tout genre. Par contre sa chambre à elle respirait le jasmin, la vanille ou la camomille, et même parfois la colle, la peinture, le tissu...

Marinette en était à peu près là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

\- MERDE !

Chat noir entra en trombe et la referma aussitôt. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut la jeune femme qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

Il semblait très essouflé, et dégoulinait d'eau de la tête aux pieds, son expression trahissait la douleur et l'énervement. Il s'arrêta de bouger quelques instants et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? risqua Marinette.

\- Disons que je me suis fait prendre au piège, railla le jeune homme.

Et en disant cela, il retira son long manteau en cuir noir ainsi que ses chaussures trempés par l'eau, puis se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

\- Vous vous êtes jeté dans la Seine ou quoi ? observa la brunette avec un sourire involontairement amusé.

\- Tout juste !

Il souffla un grand coup et poussa un léger gémissement de douleur, avant de retirer nonchalamment son tee-shirt, qu'il jeta au milieu du reste de ses affaires, baignant désormais dans une large flaque d'eau.

Marinette détourna les yeux, sentant le rouge lui montait aux joues parce que, hum, Chat noir torse nu c'était quelque chose. Elle sentait déjà son poul s'accélérer et s'entendit penser malgré elle un truc comme " _Eh calme toi ma vieille, il a que enlever le haut_ ".

\- Ladybug ?

La voix de Chat noir dans son dos l'obligea à faire volte-face et elle le vit debout, la main droite pressée contre son abdomen, une expression de souffrance discrète sur le visage.

\- O... Oui ?

C'était stupide de dire ça, comme si elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Help...

 _Oh._

La brunette sortit de sa soudaine paralysie et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Elle pouvait se montrer très inutile quand il s'agissait de réagir vite (pour sa défense les muscles de Chat noir auraient déconcentrés n'importe qui). Marinette s'empressa donc d'attraper tout ce qui pourrait lui servir à soigner le jeune homme: ciseaux, pansements pour ampoule, papier toilette, aiguilles...

Elle se redirigea ensuite à grandes enjambées, vers le lit où il s'était finalement effondré. Il se redressa quand il la vit et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Tous les agents secrets ne sont pas censés avoir un kit de secours sur eux ? demanda la brunette le sourcil levé, en observant la chambre avec attention.

\- Eh bien j'aime vivre dangereusement alors...

Il émit un rire discret et continua :

\- Bon ok, j'admets que je ne suis pas du tout professionnel.

Marinette rit à son tour et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je vous proposerai bien d'aller à l'hôpital mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez refuser.

Chat noir approcha légèrement son visage du sien et saisit une des serviettes en papier que la jeune femme tenait, pour la presser contre sa blessure.

\- Vous avez raison, de toute manière ce n'est pas une éraflure qui va me faire bouger d'ici.

Un demi-sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres et il plongea ses yeux perçants dans les siens.

\- ... Et puis, j'ai envie de voir ce que vous valez comme infirmière.

Marinette avala précautioneusement sa salive, troublée, et partagée entre l'envie de se servir du désinfectant comme d'une bombe lacrimogène, ou de rire.

\- Je. Vais. Faire. De. Mon mieux.

Le ton employé et le regard plissé de la brunette firent comprendre à son partenaire qu'il devait éviter d'en rajouter, néanmoins le sourire en coin qu'elle affichait contredisait son allure menaçante.

\- Écartez votre bras, ordonna t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle brandit le désinfectant et Chat noir sembla soudain moins sûr de sa décison de lui laisser toute liberté, le malaise qui se lisait sur son visage ne le rassurant pas beaucoup.

\- Écarte ton bras Chat ! répéta t-elle avec un mélange d'amusement et d'impatience.

Elle saisit brutalement son bras et il se laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment est-ce que vous m'avez appelé ?

Marinette se stoppa, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou encore de réfléchir à une stratégie de diversion.

\- Vous m'avez tutoyé et vous m'avez appelé Chat !

Il se mit à rire, gardant sa main pressée sur l'abdomen. Son rire était très agréable et la jeune femme eut envie de rire à son tour, mais elle ne le fit pas pour des raisons évidentes: il se payait sa tête.

\- Ça me plaît ! s'écria t-il quand il eut finit son fou rire.

\- Je ne vous ferais plus jamais ce plaisir, grogna la brunette.

Il reprit son calme et cessa de sourire. Son visage semblait très serein et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, voir horriblement séduisant.

\- Oui bon... la blessure.

La jeune femme se reconcentra sur sa laborieuse improvisation médicale, et il se laissa faire, se contentant juste de lui lançer des regards amusés ou admiratifs (il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'emporter pourtant). Sa blessure n'était pas profonde, une simple entaille, mais la jeune espionne voulu le questionner pour en connaître l'origine.

\- J'ai voulu aller voir un endroit dont Nuruu avait parlé sur une vieille écoute téléphonique, l'atelier d'un certain Théo Varbeau, avait répondu Chat noir. Rien à signaler pendant toute ma visite des lieux, quand tout à coup, pile au moment où j'allais partir, un type me saute dessus avec des chaînes. Après une lutte époustouflante où j'enchaîna des coups et des esquives dignes des plus grands spécialistes d'arts martiaux, je parvins à m'enfuir. Seulement, arrivé à un carrefour, une voiture a surgit de nulle part et le même gas me tire dessus. J'ai évidemment esquivé grâce à mon agilité légendaire mais ensuite il est sorti de la voiture et m'a coursé jusqu'au bord de la Seine. Il a tiré une nouvelle fois et m'a frôlé, et du coup j'ai du sauter dans le fleuve. Et pourtant Dieu sait que les chats détestent l'eau !

Marinette avait continué de lui enrouler maladroitement le torse avec son bandage pendant son "captivant" récit, mais les gestes frénétiques qui accentuaient ses paroles afin de donner un ton plus héroïque et dramatique à l'histoire, ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Quand il eut fini, il observa l'application dont elle faisait preuve pour le soigner. Son regard était comme attendri ce qui ne l'aidait franchement pas, et pour courronner le tout, il s'était légèrement penché si bien que son front était à quelque centimètres au-dessus du sien. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle court, irrégulier et brulant sur elle, mais faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur autre chose, comme son stupide bandage.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas douée, constata Chat noir au bout de quelques instants, en voyant la tournure désastreuse que prenait sa tentative de soignage. C'est moi ou vous avez réussie à faire des noeuds avec la bande ?

La brunette poussa un grognement et essaya vainement de rattraper son échec. Elle ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes.

\- Oui mais bon sérieusement, comment vous voulez faire quoi que ce soit avec de la camelote pareille !

Chat noir rit et attrapa le rouleau.

\- Je vais vous montrer comment les chat s'y prennent avec les pelotes !

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira: pourquoi était-elle si maladroite ?!

Malgré sa mobilité réduite, le jeune homme s'en sortit beaucoup mieux qu'elle et il arriva à un résultat plus que convenable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demandé de vous aider puisque vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul ? souffla la jeune espionne.

Son interlocuteur se redressa pour avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien, et sourit avec malice.

\- Vous vous demandez vraiment pourquoi ?

\- Pour respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux ? railla la brunette.

C'était sortit tout seul. C'était stupide et plutôt hors sujet comme réponse, voir carrément surréaliste venant de sa part.

Quelques secondes bien trop longues s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne parle. Chat noir se contentait de la fixer avec une légère incompréhension.

\- Hum, il se racla la gorge. Non, c'était juste pour établir la fameuse relation de confiance dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour. Je vous confie une tâche en lien avec ma vie même si je peux le faire tout seul, j'ai donc confiance en vous...

Il se remit à sourire et approcha son visage encore plus près du sien.

\- Enfin je ne suis pas sûr que je recommencerais vu comment vous...

Marinette ne le laissa pas finir, lui assénant un vif coup d'oreiller en plein visage.

\- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça ?! s'écria son adversaire en saisissant à son tour une arme moelleuse.

\- Eh vous avez pris le traversin ! C'est pas très égal comme combat, où est passé votre sens de l'honneur ? répondit la brunette avec un ton faussement affligé.

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle vient d'attaquer un homme blessé par surprise.

\- Un point pour vous.

\- C'est loin d'être le dernier !

Une lutte acharnée mêlant coussins et oreillers s'en suivit. Ils enchaînèrent tout deux les coups et les parades avec une redoutable efficacité, bien que l'issu du duel soit déjà en faveur de la belle brune, qui pouvais se mouver plus aisément. Ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi ils s'étaient lançés dans une activitée aussi immature mais ça leur était égal du moment qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas trop.

Alors que l'espionne s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal, Chat noir l'attrapa soudain par la taille, la faisant alors basculer en arrière. Cette démarche plutôt destabilisante fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une position plutôt délicate (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle). Marinette avait glissée hors du lit, seule une de ses jambes était encore dessus, et le jeune homme se trouvait sur elle, lui aussi déséquilibré, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il était torse nu et elle en simple débardeur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles on entendit juste leurs respiration haletante et saccadée.

De très longues et très gênantes secondes.

Marinette commença enfin à bouger et Chat noir la suivit dans son mouvement comme si il prenait lui aussi, enfin conscience de leurs situation ambarassante.

Il se racla la gorge comme si il allait dire quelque chose, et la jeune femme rougit de plus belle avant de se relever maladroitement.

\- Ça va ? murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque en voyant son partenaire se tenir l'abdomen avec un léger rictus de souffrance.

Chat noir se releva péniblement et afficha un faible sourire.

\- Oui, à merveille, répondit-il (avec la voix de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac et qui a le souffle coupé).

Marinette n'insista pas, se contentant de détourner le regard et de remettre nerveusement ses mèches brunes en place. Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être laissé aller, même si c'était plutôt agréable il fallait bien l'avouer... En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de "se lâcher", elle essayait toujours d'être sérieuse et exemplaire en Ladybug.

\- Alors qui a gagné ?

La brunette tourna la tête et croisa le regard joueur du jeune homme qui était près d'un placard de l'autre côté du lit.

Marinette mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, rougit, et son coeur reprit à nouveau un rythme anormal. Elle n'allait pas faire ça dés qu'elle verrait ses yeux, si ?! Ok les yeux n'étaient pas les seules responsables...

\- Un problème ?

Marinette se souvint alors qu'il lui avait posé une question et se sentit horriblement stupide parce que de un, elle n'arrivait même pas à la comprendre. À quoi faisait-il allusion ? L'épique bataille d'oreiller ou le "défi" formulé la veille ? Et de deux, il recommençait à se moquer d'elle et de son insupportable tendance à rougir, en la taquinant.

\- Vous avez gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre...

Hey c'était pas mal ça ! Suffisamment flou pour ne pas qu'il sache de quoi elle parle !

Un rire léger traversa les lèvres de Chat noir et il se tourna vers sa penderie pour prendre un T-shirt noir qu'il commença à enfiler. Marinette ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception en voyant le torse du jeune homme se recouvrir de l'épais tissu. Elle décida alors de bouger et se diriger vers le bureau encombré pour rassembler ses affaires.

On aurait pu croire à première vue qu'elle était une personne très ordonnée et que Chat noir serait bordélique mais non ! PAS-DU-TOUT !

En effet la jeune femme ne possédait aucun sens du rangement, tout s'empilait et s'entassait chez elle: tissus colorés, boîte en tout genre, vêtements, meubles même, chaussures etc: ils étaient placés de manière aléatoire et désordonnée dans son habitation. Le bureau de Chat noir venait d'en subir un aperçu, bureau d'ordinaire parfaitement rangé puisque son partenaire était on-ne-peut-plus ORDONNÉ ! Tout était blanc, épuré, sobre, peu meublé et TOUT était parfaitement organisé: chaque choses à sa place comme on dit.

Chat noir était justement en train de replier soigneusement ses affaires trempées (ce qui est stupide on est d'accord) puis alla les poser dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il portait à nouveau du cuir mais sur une veste cette fois-ci.

\- C'est quoi votre délire avec le cuir noir, sérieusement ? s'exclama la jeune femme qui attendait de lui poser cette question depuis bien trop longtemps-oui parce que c'est un peu louche on est d'accord ?

\- C'est la classe pas vrai ? répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire confiant en prenant une pose digne d'un mannequin expérimenté.

Le silence qui suivit ne le conforta pas dans son assurance.

Pas du tout.

\- À ce point ? déclara t-il au bout de quelques instants en voyant l'air mi affligé, mi moqueur de la brunette qui prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

\- C'est... Original.

\- Moi je trouve que ça va bien à Chat noir.

Marinette haussa le sourcil.

\- Vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne ?

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire.

\- Non... Mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas _exactement moi_. Il y a moi et il y a l'espion: le grandiose et hilarant Chat noir... Avec ces histoires d'identités secrètes vous n'avez jamais l'impression d'être deux personnes différentes ?

\- Est-ce que je suis schizophrène vous voulez dire ? reformula Marinette avec un air sarcastique.

\- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se justifia t-il sur le même ton.

\- J'ai compris...

La brunette afficha un air plus grave et marqua une pose. Elle soutint le regard de Chat noir.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir différent sous une autre identité... Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas Ladybug mais juste qu'elle n'est pas très représentative de tout ce que... Je suis. C'est mon alter-égo ou je suis le sien, mais ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est qu'une partie de moi... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire non ?

Chat noir la fixait toujours mais il semblait désormais plus réfléchi, comme si il sondait son esprit avec ses envoutants yeux émeraudes.

\- Je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, déclara t-il enfin d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Marinette se sentit soudain très reconnaissante envers le jeune homme. Elle ne répondit pas mais sourit légèrement, essayant par son expression de faire passer sa soudaine gratitude.

Quelqu'un la comprenait, même vaguement.

Quelqu'un était dans la même situation qu'elle.

Quelqu'un l'écoutait.

C'était agréable.

Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants, instants durant lesquels ils échangèrent un long regard qui témoignait du nouveau lien qui les unissaient: celui de posséder tous les deux une vie totalement chaotique. Étrangement, ce fut Chat noir

qui y mit fin le premier.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ? lança t-il dans un souffle, avec un air des plus sérieux.

Marinette fut un peu surprise par sa demande et bien qu'elle soit plutôt légitime, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre.

\- Vous tutoyez MÊME Plagg ! s'offusqua Chat noir en voyant qu'elle prenait du temps à répondre.

La brunette émit un petit rire et donna une tape dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- C'est bon vous avez gagné, on se tutoie.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage insolent de son coéquipier mais il haussa le sourcil.

\- TU as gagné, se corrigea Marinette avec amusement (tout en constatant qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais).

\- Je gagne souvent tu ne trouves pas ? fit-il remarquer avec une pointe de fierté.

\- Ça ne vas pas durer...

Chat noir éclata de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme et se rapprocha d'elle. Marinette eut un léger mouvement de recul mais ne broncha pas lorsqu'il saisit une de ses mèches brunes.

Ça ne dura que quelques courtes secondes, secondes durant lesquelles elle retint son souffle, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la main du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de son inactivité, il était déjà près de la porte, saisissant la poignée.

\- Damoclès nous attend ! lança t-il avec véhémence en couvrant sa tête blonde d'un élégant chapeau noir.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Marinette pour enregistrer l'information, puis elle le rejoignit d'un pas légèrement chancelant, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

 **O**

 **O**

Mademoiselle Bustier les fit entrer dans le bureau de Damoclès avec un air sévère, sûrement dut au fait qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois en retard. Marinette l'entendait presque dire un truc comme "Melle Dupain-Cheng et son camarade, dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite !", avec son chignon roux et son tailleur blanc, elle lui rappelait beaucoup une ancienne institutrice (nouvelle preuve que cet endroit ressemblait beaucoup trop à un collège).

Ils entrèrent donc dans le, désormais familier et majestueux bureau de leur supérieur, qui les toisaient avec un air grave, en fronçant ses épais et plutôt dérangeants sourcils (oui parce que quand ils dépassent du haut du crâne c'est qu'il y a un problème). Ils désigna du doigt les deux chaises trônant devant lui, leur ordonnant implicitement de s'assoir. Les deux espions s'exécutèrent aussitôt, attendant avec une légère appréhension la raison de leurs venue.

\- Bonjour agent 0113 et agent 08, déclara t-il d'un ton solennel.

\- Bonjour...

\- Notre réunion n'était pas prévue à cette heure là mais j'ai à vous parler. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Commencez par la bonne, risqua Chat noir.

\- Merci pour ce conseil jeune homme, mais je ne compte pas l'appliquer. Tout d'abord, sachez que c'est confirmé, le Papillon est bien à Paris et même si nous ne l'avons pas vu en personne, beaucoup de ses hommes ont été aperçus dans la capitale. Pire encore, il a enfin pu tester ses "akumas"!

Ladybug et Chat noir se regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Comment ça ? lança la jeune femme.

\- Un homme a attaqué des touristes hier, commença M. Damoclès. Il était plutôt incontrôlable, il criait tout le temps et il balançait des objets sur les passants.

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas juste un barge ? s'enquit Chat noir, perplexe.

Leur supérieur ne parut voir de l'intérêt dans cette remarque et continua son récit:

\- Je disais donc qu'il était totalement hors de contrôle et qui plus est au meilleur de sa forme, pas comme un drogué, il a réussit à soulever un banc par exemple.

\- Un banc ?! répéta la jeune femme.

\- Exactement, et pour répondre à votre question Chat noir, ce n'est pas juste "un barge" puisque il a été appréhendé et que la police a effectué un dépistage de drogue sur lui, et qu'elle n'a rien trouvé de connu. Nous avons néanmoins pu récupérer un échantillon et avons découvert que ce qui était présent dans son organisme est en tout point similaire à la composition chimique des akumas.

\- Mais pourquoi le Papillon aurait-il laisser un de ses cobayes dans la nature alors qu'il sait qu'on possède un échantillon de sa nouvelle arme ? fit remarquer Marinette comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

Son coéquipier acquiesça, cherchant lui aussi une logique dans cette démarche.

\- Il... s'est peut-être juste enfui, finit-il par dire.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, comment le Papillon aurait-il pu prendre de tels risques ?!

\- Ou alors c'est...

\- C'est ce que vous devrez découvrir, les coupa Damoclès de sa voix puissante. On arrive maintenant à la bonne nouvelle.

Il marqua une pose et sortit des documents d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Voici de nouvelles identités, vous serez sous couverture pour la Fashion Week.

Marinette entendit Chat noir marmonner quelques chose comme _"c'était ça la bonne nouvelle ?!"_ pour sa part, elle était aux anges. Elle allait se rendre à la Fashion Week ! Et pour le travail en plus !

\- Ladybug, vous serez une styliste chinoise: Marie Feng, et Chat noir seras votre mannequin attitré: Arthur Gauthier.

\- Arthur Gauthier ?! s'égosilla l'intéressé. Et puis pourquoi l'agent Ladybug n'est pas le mannequin, elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle !

Marinette rougit et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Damoclès la devança.

\- Écoutez Chat noir, l'agent Ladybug a beau être très jolie, nous savons tout les deux qu'elle ne pourra pas défiler sans se casser une jambe ou déclencher quelques catastrophes. De plus elle des notions de stylisme il me semble.

\- Ah oui ? minauda le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard du genre _"eh oui ma belle toutes les infos sont bonnes à prendre"_.

\- Hum... Effectivement, confirma la brunette non sans avoir jeter un regard noir à son partenaire. Je me débrouille...

Bien qu'elle ait été tout d'abord un peu vexée, (non pas qu'elle se trouvait particulièrement belle mais juste parce que ça lui rappelait que Chat noir était un dieu vivant), elle savait pertinemment que ça aurait été la pire décision possible. Elle était incroyablement timide et empotée en présence d'une foule, elle ne savait pas marcher sur un podium, encore moins avec des talons, et de plus elle détestait ça ! Se faire passer pour une styliste était vraaaaaaaaaiment plus dans ses cordes.

\- Votre marque s'appelle _Miraculous,_ nous vous fournirons tout ce qui seras nécessaire pour crédibiliser votre image: vêtements, accessoires, tissus etc. Vous participerez à ce festival de la mode pour enquêter sur ces akumas et notre cher Papillon. Commencez par suivre la piste de Nuruu et cherchez les intrus. Je veux un rapport par jour !

Après avoir dit ça, leur supérieur se leva et se dirigea d'un pas bruyant vers la porte.

\- Sur-ce, bonne chance jeunes gens et au revoir !

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent le couloir. M. Damocles s'apprêta à refermer la porte quand il s'arrêta et déclara d'une voix plus basse.

\- Hum et au fait... N'oubliez pas, les sentiments n'ont pas leurs place dans ce métier.

Et il claqua la porte.

Marinette bugga pendant une dizaine de secondes et resta plantée devant avec Chat noir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu insinuer ?

Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que elle et... _Chat noir_ avaient une relation autre que professionnelle ? Sentimentale...

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser ça ?!

Melle Bustier arriva en renfort pour les stopper dans leur paralysie cérébrale. Elle sourit et leur donna un grand carton contenant tous les papiers relatifs à leurs identités. Marinette bredouilla un "merci" à peine audible et commença à se diriger machinalement vers son bureau.

\- Hé Ladybug !

Chat noir la rattrapa et plongea ses yeux étincelants dans les siens.

\- Rejoins moi demain à 9h dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Il sourit légèrement et se retourna pour regagner son bureau qui se trouvait dans la direction opposé, laissant la jeune femme seule et troublée.

Elle faillit rétorquer une insulte puis réalisa qu'il devait parler du travail, ce qui était on-ne-peut plus logique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver sa phrase extrêmement ambigüe et de se maudire intérieurement pour sa réaction apathique.

Bon, de toute manière elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

La mission Miraculous était lancée.

 **O**

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **HEY !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lu. ^-^**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait adopter le point de vue d'Adrien pour une fois, parce que même si je me disais que être toujours en POV Marinette rendrait le personnage plus mystérieux, faudrait quand même que je le laisse s'exprimer ce pauvre chat ! ;)**

 **Sinon j'ai conscience que l'histoire traîne un peu mais je suis pas trop douée pour l'action et pour équilibrer les chapitres.**

 **En tout cas merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et à bientôt !**

 **Saluuuuuut ! *-***

 **PS: Le titre est cette fois-ci issu d'un film de Jason Bourne, bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette saga.**


	5. Spy Game

**Chapitre 5: Spy Game**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, l'attente a été longue mais voilà la suite, j'espère être plus ponctuelle dorénavant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Il était 9h04.

Adrien savait parfaitement que regarder l'heure chaque secondes ne servait à rien, mais ça ne l'empêchais pas de continuer. Il savait aussi que quand une personne est en retard de quatre minutes, ça ne veux pas nécessairement dire qu'elle ne viendra pas.

Et enfin, il sait aussi que Ladybug n'est jamais à l'heure.

Alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ?!

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa commode, tentant de mettre ses idées au clair. Il saisit sa tasse de café encore tiède et but doucement une gorgée, humectant ses lèvres sèches dans le breuvage amer. Il n'aimait pas le café en fait... Il préférait les mélanges plus sucrés et doux comme le chocolat chaud, la thé aux fruits rouges ou la tisane au miel... Mais bon, il ne dormait pas bien alors le café semblait plus approprié.

Adrien poussa un soupir et s'installa sur le lit moelleux et chaud qu'il venait de quitter beaucoup trop récemment, _un lit vraiment trop grand_ , pensa t-il. Ou peut-être était-il juste _vraiment trop vide_ ? Adrien savait qu'il avait du mal à se poser les bonnes questions mais en ce moment une seule lui occupait l'esprit: _Qui est Ladybug ?_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme le fascinait autant, enfin si, un peu. Elle était mystérieuse, belle, intelligente, drôle, courageuse, autoritaire, sérieuse, forte, éblouissante. Il n'avait jamais admiré quelqu'un autant qu'elle.

Elle lui plaisait c'était certain, beaucoup même, mais c'était plus que ça, elle était unique.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un.

Seulement il ne lui dirait jamais, il préférait jouer. Elle aussi sûrement...

La fierté, l'arrogance, la malice: Adrien possédait tous ses traits de caractère, cela expliquait sûrement son insolence et son comportement parfois irrationnel et énigmatique.

Il savait qu'il s'y prenait mal en la taquinant sans arrêt, en faisant des jeux de mots pourris dès que l'envie lui en prenait, en la mettant dans des situations embarrassantes... Mais il aimait ça: la voir rougir, la voir s'énerver, la voir lever les yeux au ciel. Il adorait toutes ses réactions, il sentait la complicité naître en eux, il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente...

\- Chat ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Ladybug entra, le cherchant du regard. Elle l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas étrangement lent, comme si elle avait peur. Son regard était fuyant mais Adrien sentit son pouls s'accélérer: ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules dénudés à cause de la journée qui s'annonçait plutôt chaude, elle portait une robe pour la première fois, blanche avec une ceinture noire et de simples ballerines.

\- C'est quoi le programme ? déclara t-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'épaisse commode.

Adrien ne répondit pas, trop concentré à admirer les longs et fins cils noirs de la jeune femme pour réfléchir à la question.

\- Chat noir ?

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus Chat ? lança alors le jeune homme avec amusement (bien qu'il fut plutôt déçu).

\- Quand tu auras répondu, peut-être, rétorqua t-elle malicieusement.

Adrien essaya de ne pas répondre un nouveau truc stupide et reprit un air sérieux.

\- On va préparer le terrain, et faire des essayages.

\- Des essayages ?

\- Exactement. Mais d'abord il faut qu'on travaille nos personnages !

Ladybug afficha encore un air déconcerté ce qui donna envie de rire à Adrien, il se contenta de sourire comme à son habitude.

\- Comment je m'appelle ? lança t-il avec malice.

Marinette le dévisagea quelques secondes et déclara:

\- Arthur Gauthier.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on travaille ensemble ?

\- Sept mois.

\- Quelle est la nature de notre relation ?

La brunette afficha un air dépité et surpris en même temps, elle répliqua néanmoins:

\- Purement professionnelle.

Adrien se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et leva le sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Ladybug soupira et lui lança un regard assassin.

\- J'en sais que Arthur Gauthier agace beaucoup trop Marie Feng pour qu'elle envisage un autre type de rapport.

Elle arbora un sourire triomphant et le jeune homme décida qu'il fallait prolonger le jeu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas juste ce dont Marie Feng essaye de se persuader alors qu'en réalité Arthur lui plaît beaucoup ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et soutint son regard avec un air contrarié, qui voulait sûrement dire un truc comme "ne t'aventures pas là-dedans où tu le regretteras".

\- Il n'est pas son genre, il est trop arrogant, lâcha t-elle finalement.

Le sourire sarcastique qu'elle affichait allégeait un peu ses paroles mais Adrien ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'intègre, lança t-il en sortant une pochette cartonnée rouge d'un des tiroirs. On devra se présenter au beau monde de la mode avant la Fashion week.

Marinette acquiesça et s'approcha du bureau.

\- Et comment on va faire ça ?

\- J'ai des relations qui pourront nous aider...

Le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans les yeux lagons qui étaient en train de le dévisager, laissant de côté sa phrase inachevée.

\- Quelles relations ?

Elle le fixait toujours et sa voix semblait lointaine comme si elle pensait à autre chose.

\- Des connaissances de longue date.

\- Ah.

Les yeux d'Adrien s'attardèrent un instant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle dut le remarquer puisqu'elle détourna le regard, mettant ainsi fin à leur échange visuel.

\- Il va falloir qu'on établisse un plan, déclara t-elle d'un air grave. Tu as la liste des personnes qui participeront à l'événement ?

Adrien émit un miaulement en signe d'approbation, et la brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai déjà regardé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de noms suspects, ajouta le jeune homme en lui tendant la fameuse liste.

\- Pas beaucoup ? Donc il y en a.

\- Oui un... Théo Varbeau, l'artiste chez qui je me suis fait attaqué par surprise hier.

\- Quel rapport avec la mode ? demanda t-elle, sans détacher ses yeux de la liste.

\- Aucune idée, je suppose que les grands noms de la haute couture ne sont pas les seules invités.

\- Peut-être pas pour la Fashion Week, mais pour le grand gala des stylistes c'est sûr ! Je crois qu'on a affaire à un imposteur...

\- Il semblerait.

Ladybug s'assit sur un fauteuil et croisa ses jambes avec nonchalance.

\- Tu penses que le Papillon sera présent ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, répondit Adrien. Un homme de son importance ne prendrait pas le risque de figurer sur une liste, même sous un faux nom.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pensive. L'espion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait légèrement distante depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Adrien se leva et se planta face à elle.

\- Allez mademoiselle Feng, nous allons faire les boutiques ! déclara t-il avec un large sourire.

 **O**

 **O**

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? grommela la brunette pour la troisième fois consécutive depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'hôtel.

\- On y est presque, une de mes amies gère une affaire dans cet arrondissement, _Sabrina_ vous connaissez ?

Ladybug ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- _Sabrina_ ? Mais c'est une marque de luxe ?! On va vraiment acheter nos tenues ici ?

\- Vraiment.

Adrien afficha un éclatant sourire en voyant les yeux de sa partenaire étinceler subitement. Il espérait juste que la gérante de la boutique en question ne serait pas trop... Excessive, car Chloé Bourgeois était de nature _excessiv_ e. Elle avait beau être son amie d'enfance, il avait parfois du mal à la cerner.

Elle était possessive, capricieuse, et même souvent égocentrique, mais elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Chloé était sa première amie, elle était disponible dès qu'il avait besoin de parler, et ne perdait jamais une occasion de le couvrir de cadeaux, de l'inviter à des événements ou de l'aider en général. Elle avait néanmoins toujours été, ce que l'on appelle communément une garce, avec toute autres personnes que lui, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à cause de ça. L'adolescence passé, elle était devenue plus mature et donc moins abusive. Le jeune homme subissait encore ses excès en tout genre mais était tout de même heureux de la compter parmis ses plus fidèles amis.

\- C'est ici !

Adrien poussa la grande porte en verre à double battants, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense boutique.

Le doré et le blanc était les couleurs dominantes du lieu, présentes sur tous les meubles et ornementant tous les murs et les plafonds. C'était une boutique de vêtements peu originale mais néanmoins très luxueuse, comme pour donner aux arrivants un avant-goût des prix qu'ils risquaient de payer. Une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une courte et moulante robe blanche fit soudain son apparition.

\- Adriiiichou ! s'exclama t-elle en accourant vers l'espion, aussi vite que ses talons hauts lui permettaient.

Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et resta cramponnée à sa chemise tandis qu'elle déclarait :

\- Je suis siiiiii contente que tu sois venu me voir ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes à la Fashion Week ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu devais être mannequin !

\- Hum Oui, merci...

\- Ooooh mais tu es absolument rayonnant aujourd'hui ! J'ai vu une chemise de satin albâtre, et j'ai touuuut de suite penser à toi !

\- Oh merci...

Adrien afficha un sourire embarrassé, et se tourna vers sa coéquipière pour guetter une réaction quelconque. Elle semblait à la fois agacée et indifférente, ses yeux scrutant la boutique avec mépris.

\- Hum Chloé, voici Marie Feng, ma... Styliste, déclara t-il assez fort pour que les deux réagissent, sans l'interrompre.

Chloé et Ladybug s'observèrent enfin, leurs regards se faisant soudainement plus inquisiteurs, elles semblaient juger l'autre avec une méfiance à peine dissimulée.

\- Enchanté, je suis Chloé Bourgeois la dirigeante de cette boutique, et accessoirement l'ancienne fille du maire de Paris, déclara enfin la blonde avec un air hautain mais un ton qui se voulait amical.

\- Et moi Marie Feng, la styliste de...

Elle se stoppa, et dévisagea le jeune homme avec détresse.

Elle devait être en train de penser quelque chose comme " _Oh incroyable dilemme ! Arthur Gauthier ? Adriiiichou ? Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire bordel ?!"_

\- Adrien ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Haha mon prénom c'est Adrien, vous avez du oublier !

Chloé le regarda avec une moue sceptique puis se retourna vers Ladybug qui affichait un sourire peu naturel.

\- On s'est déjà vu, grinça la blonde. Je me souviens, je discutais avec mon Adrien quand vous vous êtes enfuie.

La brunette haussa le sourcil et marmonna quelque chose comme _"mon Adrien" ? C'est pas une chose non ?!_

Elle avait du penser à voix haute car elle rougit immédiatement et rétorqua:

\- Eh bien c'est probable, " _Adrien"_ était censé venir travailler mais il n'est pas venu et... J'ai eu peur de le virer devant vous donc...

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau tandis que son partenaire lui lança un regard totalement abasourdi, fronçant les sourcils pour signifier qu'elle devait arrêter tout de suite de déballer des idioties.

\- Enfin non en fait... Mais c'est compliqué, se rattrapa t-elle avec maladresse.

Chloé semblait dubitative mais n'essaya pas de clarifier les choses, sentant que la jeune femme avait déjà perdue toute crédibilité.

\- Adrichou, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? minauda t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en s'aggripant à nouveau à lui.

\- En fait, j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle leva le menton vers lui et poussa un cri d'excitation.

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...

\- Hum Hum.

Ladybug se racla la gorge et agrippa à son tour le jeune homme par la manche.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici, grinça t-elle d'une voix plus basse mais aux accents colériques.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que Chloé n'en a pas l'air mais elle pourra nous être très utile, répondit t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme maugréa un "si tu le dis" à peine audible et Adrien se retourna à nouveau vers son amie.

\- Chloé, on a besoin de tenues habillées.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! s'écria t'elle en roucoulant.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et ajouta d'un ton suspicieux:

\- Mais... Marie est styliste, elle devrait créer les tenues, non ?

 _Hum..._

Adrien bugua un instant cherchant une alternative à toute vitesse dans son cerveau embrumé.

\- Disons que mes créations ne sont pas appropriées pour des galas, intervint sa partenaire d'un air autoritaire. Alors tu vas nous aider oui ou non ?

Le ton légèrement agressif qu'elle employa finit de convaincre le jeune homme que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de les faire collaborer ensemble, néanmoins il ne ferait plus marche arrière.

\- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider, s'exclama la blonde après quelques secondes de silence. Je ferais tout pour Adrien, surtout si ça concerne ses tenues vestimentaires.

L'espion la gratifia d'un chaleureux sourire et jeta un coup d'oeil à son acolyte pour guetter un quelconque signe positif. Ladybug arborait toujours une moue légèrement dubitative, mais son regard semblait plus confiant. Elle lui jeta elle aussi un coup d'oeil, ce qui ne manqua pas d'accélérer un court instant son rythme cardiaque. Elle le narguait depuis le début avec ses adorables yeux bleus, il avait vraiment du mal à se contenir...

\- Adrien je me charge de toi, annonça son amie le ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Marie vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui d'autre, tout le monde est à votre disposition.

Sur-ce, elle saisit le bras du jeune espion et l'entraîna avec elle, loin du tumulte du hall et de la mine déconcerté de la jolie brunette.

 **O**

\- C'est parfait !

Adrien poussa un soupir de soulagement, Chloé commençait à lui donner le tournis. Elle exécuta néanmoins un dernier tour d'inspection, et sourit à nouveau, râvie de son choix.

\- Le noir te va vraiment bien décidément ! s'extasia t-elle en l'approchant de force, d'un miroir avoisinant.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment où était la différence entre ce costume et les trente autres essayés précedemment, mais quand il vit enfin le résultat, il dut bien admettre qu'il avait de l'allure. Un parfait gentleman.

Chloé le dévisageait toujours de ses yeux bleus célestes avec insistance.

\- Dis moi, c'est vraiment ta styliste cette fille ?

Adrien déglutit et croisa le regard perçant de son amie avec embarras. Il avait du mal à lui mentir et il savait qu'elle était méfiante et plutôt perspicace.

\- Oui, elle travaille en Chine et sa ligne est récente mais... Elle a beaucoup de talent.

\- Et tu l'as rencontré comment ?

\- Hum... Dans un aéroport.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment après tout, c'était bien là qu'avait eu lieu leur première rencontre. Seulement, il sentait bien que son accumulation de mensonge finirait par lui retomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Un aéroport ? Tu veux dire dans l'avion ? rectifia la blonde avec suspicion.

\- Non, elle attendait sa valise et on a discuté... Et de fil en aiguille (sans mauvais jeux de mot), elle m'a proposé ce job.

Chloé acquiesça légèrement et recentra son attention sur le costume qu'elle s'empressa de réajuster d'un revers de main, comme enlevant une poussière invisible.

\- Adrien, c'est super que tu joues les mannequins et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, commença t-elle avec un air détaché. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'un riche héritier comme toi n'a pas besoin d'argent... Tu lui as dit à Marie truc ?

Adrien inspira et expira.

Il n'avait jamais avouer à Chloé que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec son père, il ne recevait aucune aide financière de sa part et se portait très bien comme ça. Chloé ne pourrait pas comprendre: déjà parce que lui expliquer qu'il avait toujours eu un métier pour subvenir à ses besoin: celui d'espion, n'était pas envisageable, mais aussi parce que il ne voulait ni de sa pitié, ni de ses questionnements multiples au sujet de sa vie familiale ou d'un potentiel travail factice pour couvrir sa véritable carrière. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre parce que son père à elle avait toujours été là pour l'aider.

\- Adrien ? Tu m'as entendu ?

La jeune femme semblait impatiente et étrangement tendue, ses ongles vernis tapotant son bras avec nervosité.

\- Non, ma styliste ne sait pas que je suis l'héritier Aggreste et je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, répliqua t-il avec une pointe d'agaçement. Quel est le problème au juste ?

\- Rien... Mais à mon avis elle a du se renseigner, ce détail joue forcément en ta faveur étant donné que ton père est un ancien grand nom de la mode...

\- Écoute, l'interrompit Adrien. Je comprend que tu puisses t'inquiéter sur les motivation de Lad... Marie mais j'ai toute confiance en elle alors changeons de sujet !

La blonde afficha un air renfrogné et grommela quelque chose comme "ok ça va" avant de se retourner pour donner un ordre à une vendeuse surchargée.

Adrien soupira et détourna la tête pour scruter la boutique, cherchant des yeux son acolyte. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps car la jeune femme apparut, sortant d'une cabine d'essayage à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Wow...

L'espion se figea, et son pouls s'accéléra vertigineusement.

Elle était incroyablement sublime.

Elle avait revêtit une longue robe noire bustier, avec de courtes manches en dentelles ébènes, et le tissu plat et satineux tombait harmonieusement le long de son corps, laissant deviner la finesse de sa jolie silhouette. Elle était belle, sa peau était lisse et éclatante et ses cheveux de jais relevés en un chignon négligé la rendait admirablement séduisante...

La jeune femme le remarqua soudain et posa sur lui un regard surpris et troublé: ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un fer brûlant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer tour à tour ses splendides yeux azurs puis ses lèvres rouge sang qu'elle avait dut mordillées récemment...

\- Adrien !

Chloé interrompit sa _fascinante_ contemplation en lui tirant la manche d'un coup sec.

\- O... Oui ? répondit-il d'un air absent.

\- Rien, mise à part que tu semblais être atteint de paralysie générale...

Ladybug s'approcha d'eux avec un air gêné et jeta un bref regard à son coéquipier tout en croisant timidement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Adrien sentit les battements de son coeur reprendre un rythme effréné et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la brunette, s'attardant cette fois-ci sur son cou fin et dénudé.

-Tu es vraiment... resplendissante, déclara t-il malgré la sécheresse de sa gorge et le bruit assourdissant du sang battant contre ses tempes.

Elle le regarda enfin et rougit.

 _Trop adorable_ , pensa t-il.

\- Merci, lança t-elle dans un souffle, sous le regard inquisiteur de la fille de l'ancien maire. Tu es très élégant aussi...

\- BON, je crois que je vais vous laisser ! déclara Chloé avec exaspération.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas sous l'air déconcerté des deux acolytes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? murmura la brunette d'une voix lointaine.

Adrien haussa les épaules et se décida enfin à détourner le regard, conscient de son manque de discrétion et de la gêne de la jeune femme. Un silence s'installa.

Ladybug ne bougeait pas, leurs épaules se touchaient presque, et ils ne disaient rien.

Adrien risqua à nouveau un coup d'oeil et, voyant qu'elle fixait ses chaussures, en profita pour détailler plus attentivement les traits de son visage.

Elle avait de doux yeux bleus d'une clarté superbe, froids et espiègles, qui contrastaient avec la sombreur de ses mèches brunes et de sa bouche écarlate. Sa bouche, parlons-en... Elle avait de belles lèvres rouges, pulpeuses, qui savaient s'étirer pour former un large sourire rêveur et chaleureux... Ses adorables tâches de rousseur, son nez retroussé, ses cils longs et noirs...

\- Chat ?

La magnifique bouche s'ouvrit.

Adrien ne cessa pas de la fixer, souriant toujours.

\- Hé ho !

Cette fois-ci, il cligna des yeux et recentra son attention sur les yeux de sa partenaire.

\- Oui ?

Elle leva le sourcil avec dédain mais ses joues la trahissait.

\- On rentre ou pas ?

\- Oui, il faut installer les micros...

\- Ok...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis elle tourna les talons pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers une cabine d'essayage, au grand regret d'Adrien.

Une idée claire et précise s'imposa alors à son esprit.

Il devait trouver qui était Ladybug et ce, par tous les moyens.

 **O**

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Alors alors...**

 **OUI JE SAIS, J'AI MIS BEAUCOOOUP DE TEMPS À PUBLIER ÇA !**

 **Désolé mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et beaucoup de flemme il faut le dire. En tout cas je ne suis même pas satisfaite de ce chapitre qui est plutôt fade, enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, la suite devrait être beaucoup plus intéressante.**

 **Voilà, merci encore à ceux qui soutiennent cette fic et à bientôt, je l'espère, pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bisous et Saluuut ! *o***

 **PS : Le titre est celui de** _ **Spy game: jeux d'espion,**_ **film d'espionnage avec Robert Redford et Brad Pitt que je n'ai pas vu (encore oui) parce qu'avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Robert, ça ne m'a pas particulièrement emballée mais si vous l'avez vu et que c'est bien dîtes le moi dans les commentaires ! ;-)**

 **Je vous aime, à plus !**


	6. Les Enchaînés

**Chapitre 6: Les Enchaînés**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Hey... Oui ça fait genre trois mois que j'ai rien posté... Désolé.**

 **Sérieux on peut dire que j'ai pris mon temps mais bon j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de choses à faire, et de la flemme faut le dire xD. Moi qui pensait finir ce chapitre en deux semaines... HA HA HA je me suis bien plantée !**

 **En tous cas merci pour vos retours, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise et sur-ce BONNE LECTURE ! ( n'hésitez pas à relire un peu avant parce qu'avec autant d'attentes vous devez être un peu perdus, même moi j'ai eu du** **mal à m'y retrouver ! Ah et j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes, j'ai pas pris assez de temps pour relire)**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Marinette pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Marinette savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Marinette ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étouffant dans cette pièce... Étaient-ce les regards inquisiteurs qui se posaient sur elles ? L'ambiance chaleureuse mêlée d'hypocrisie et de froideur ? Le sentiment de n'être qu'une intrus dans cette masse bruyante ? Le regard moqueur de Chat Noir ?

Les soirées mondaines n'étaient définitivement pas faîtes pour elle.

\- Alors ma lady, tout va comme tu veux ? lui avait lancé son partenaire avec un sourire narquois.

Le ton avait déplu à Marinette, l'expression aussi. Il se croyait malin peut-être, lui qui paraissait si à l'aise. Elle avait eu envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais n'avait rien trouvé, à la place elle s'était contenté d'un regard haineux.

\- Si ça peux te rassurer, ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à ce genre de fête, je suis un peu rouillé...

Marinette leva le sourcil. Il l'avait dit d'une manière plus douce et conciliante cette fois, sans ironie, néanmoins c'était insultant, il voulait la rassurer, il la trouvait vulnérable.

La jeune femme décida de partir, il commençait déjà à l'agacer et, de toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie, Chloé s'en chargeait à merveille.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas rapide, évitant de se retourner. Elle pouvait lui en vouloir non ? C'était son idée cette soirée: "On va pouvoir se faire des contacts", lui avait-il dit, "c'est pour la mission". Marinette n'était pas très enthousiaste mais elle n'avait pas dit non. Elle n'avait pas dit oui non plus.

Chloé avait tout organisé, c'était gentil de sa part, elle devait lui reconnaître ça, seulement après les avoir vu discuter une bonne demi heure ensemble, elle s'était dit que les seuls contacts qu'il aurait seraient celui de sa bouche et ce celle de cette pimbêche. "La mission", un bien joli prétexte venant d'un mec aussi peu professionnel que Chat noir...

Marinette prit place nonchalamment sur l'un des sièges du bar, attendant que l'élégant barman vienne à elle. L'odeur de nombreux alcools flottaient dans l'air, et lui sembla moins étouffante que celle qui imprégnait la masse de convives: ce mélange de parfum, grossier et superflu qui attaquait les narines puis enflammait la gorge. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de soirées stupides...

Le barman arriva à son niveau (oui car le bar était excessivement long) et bougea les lèvres, la brunette supposa qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait boire, parce que les éclats de rire des convives couvraient ses paroles.

\- Un scotch s'il vous plaît !

Il acquiesça et se retourna pour chercher la bouteille en question parmis ses nombreuses étagères. Marinette se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle était en service et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se saouler. Et puis pourquoi voulait-elle se saouler d'abord ?! À cause de cet idiot d'Adrien ou peu importait son nom ? ABSOLUMENT PAS. Non, elle le méritait et puis il s'amusait alors elle avait bien le droit de profiter aussi.

\- Tenez !

La barman déposa un verre rond en cristal devant elle, rempli d'un liquide orangé dont elle devinait le goût. Marinette ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir bu du scotch dans sa vie mais avait supposé que ce serait une bonne idée, peut-être parce que le nom était classe et qu'elle avait eu envie de le prononcer. La jeune femme but sèchement une gorgée, lorsque quelqu'un arriva à sa droite et s'adressa à elle :

\- Excusez moi, cette place est prise ?

Marinette se tourna vers lui et vit un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux brun/châtain mi-longs, le visage souriant, assez beau et plutôt musclé... Il désignait le tabouret à côté d'elle et la brunette se demanda pourquoi il attendait sa permission.

\- Non, allez-y...

Il s'installa et interpella le barman pour commander une boisson, peut-être une tequila, elle n'était pas sûr. Il semblait un peu étourdi lorsqu'il lui parla à nouveau.

\- Vous avez eu besoin de respirer un peu pas vrai ma jolie ?

Marinette fut un peu surprise qu'il engage ainsi la conversation mais elle trouvait ça sympa de sa part parce que - eh bien- il comprenait qu'on puisse ne pas aimer l'atmosphère insipide et bruyante de son milieu.

\- Oui, j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner un peu... À quel multi-millionaire ais-je l'honneur ?

Sa question avait un ton un peu trop sarcastique et elle s'en voulut vu qu'il était le seul mec agréâble qui l'abordait, seulement elle n'avait pas envie de discuter tout de suite et encore moins avec un dragueur. Il parut lui aussi surpris mais répondit avec un rire hésitant.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, il faut croire que je suis l'intru de cette soirée !

\- Ah... Et qui êtes vous alors ?

\- Un artiste.

Marinette commençait à trouver cette discussion intéressante, enfin quelqu'un d'aimable qui pourrait parler d'autre chose que de son compte en banque.

\- Un artiste... Et que faîtes-vous ?

\- Eh bien je sculte surtout, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Vous scultez quoi ?

\- Les choses qui m'inspirent, les héros, les jolies femmes, comme vous par exemple...

Marinette rougit un peu, prise au dépourvu. Elle chercha quelque chose à répondre quand une main agrippa soudain son épaule.

\- Marie je peux te parler une minute ?

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut le regard sérieux et hostile de Chat noir, qui semblait la fixer avec intensité.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oui.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le suivre et elle trouvait déplacé qu'il l'interrompe alors qu'il avait roucoulé avec Chloé pendant plus d'une demi-heure, néanmoins elle se leva et le suivit de mauvaise foi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'empressa t'elle de demander avec nervosité lorsqu'il furent un peu en retrait.

Il parut surpris par le ton mais affichait toujours son expression courrouçé, en haussant le sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? répondit-il, légèrement exaspéré.

\- Pardon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? On était venu pour se faire des connaissances alors c'est ce que je fais, contrairement à toi !

Il sembla ne pas comprendre, ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens avec amertume.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ? déclara t-il la machoire crispée.

\- Oui, ça me semble clair.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux comme pour cacher sa frustration, le silence s'éternisa pendant quelque secondes avant qu'il ne demande.

\- Est-ce que tu sais avec qui tu discutes au moins ?

\- Hum... Non, admit la brunette.

\- C'est Théo Varbeau, notre" imposteur".

Marinette ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu ne le savez même pas, constata t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas précisé plus tôt ?

\- Eh bien j'étais venu te voir pour te le dire et puis... De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance.

Chat noir se radoucit. Sa bouche s'étirait presque en un demi sourire et il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas d'importance ?

\- Rien, fais attention c'est tout, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance...

Aussitôt il s'éloigna et Marinette regagna sa place perplexe.

Il l'engueulait puis il s'inquiétait pour elle, et puis quoi encore ?!

Elle attrapa son verre de scotch et le finit d'un trait. Théo la regardait avec un sourire gêné mais lança à son approche.

\- Un petit ami jaloux ?

Marinette serra les dents parce que la remarque était très stupide et que- franchement- ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Non, _pas du tout_.

Puis elle rajouta en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

\- Un collègue casse-pied, toujours dans mes pattes.

Théo émit un petit rire et se rapprocha d'elle un peu, d'une manière qu'il devait penser discrète.

\- Pourtant il n'a pas l'air indifférent, il vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

Quoi ?! Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser respirer décidément ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça signifiait bon sang ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il lui chante personnellement ça m'est égal, déclara t-elle avec assurance.

Théo parut satisfait de cette réponse et commanda deux autre scotch avant de murmurer :

\- Vous permettez que je vous offre un verre ?

Il avait déjà pris la permission tout seul, mais bon...

\- Absolument !

Le plan idéal, Marinette pourrait se relaxer et travailler en même temps.

\- Vous êtes styliste je suppose, questionna l'artiste.

\- Oui effectivement, je m'appelle Marie Feng.

\- Et moi Théo, Théo Varbeau.

\- Enchanté.

En disant cela, Marinette afficha un sourire chaleureux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qui ne parut pas échapper à son interlocuteur.

\- Qui vous a invité Théo ? susurra t-elle. Vous avez quelques mécènes dans le milieu de la mode ? Une admiratrice ?

Le jeune homme rit et s'accouda au bar en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

\- Non pas d'admiratrices malheureusement, mais une sorte mécène en effet...

Marinette but une gorgée de son nouveau scotch et approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui de l'artiste.

\- Et puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit...

\- Peu importe, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma muse là.

En disant cela, il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de la brunette, et elle se laissa faire, cherchant intérieurement un moyen de recentrer la conversation sur le mystérieux protecteur de sa cible.

\- Je crois que vous seriez parfaite comme modèle pour mes sculptures, souffla t-il à son oreille, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux et l'autre frôlant sa cuisse.

Marinette frémit, les effets de l'alcool ne l'ayant pas encore assez atteinte pour qu'elle se laisse toucher par cet imposteur, il l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- Vous voudriez que je pose pour vous ? C'est plutôt tentant en effet, murmura t-elle avec un sourire contrefait.

 _Si il m'embrasse je lui plante mon talon dans la jambe et je lui dit que j'ai pas fait exprès_ , pensa la jeune femme en voyant le regard distrait qu'il portait soudain à ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'était finalement pas d'humeur à jouer la comédie, elle voulait partir et vite.

\- Je suis sûre que vous allez m'inspirer, lança t-il d'une voix suave en plaçant sa main sous sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser.

\- Marie, j'ai besoin de toi !

 _Ouf, sauvé par le gong_.

Chloé lui fit signe et Marinette se leva hâtivement, tout en lançant un regard désolé à Théo qui semblait perplexe. Il lui saisit le bras:

\- Tenez voici ma carte de visite, j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir à mon atelier pour vous sculter, souffla t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier coloré.

La brunette sourit et émit un faible "merci" avant de s'en aller aux côtés de Chloé.

\- Pas de quoi, marmonna la blonde quand elles furent plus loin.

\- C'est Adrien qui t'as demandé d'intervenir ? risqua Marinette.

\- Pas explicitement...

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça "pas explicitement" ? Il lui avait fait des petits signes pour lui montrer ce qu'elle devait faire ?

\- Marie, est-ce que tu as de mauvaises intentions ? lança la jeune femme en se stoppant net.

Pardon ?! De quoi parlait-elle maintenant ?

Chloé se décida à regarder Marinette en face et plongea ses yeux bleus électriques dans les siens, avec froideur.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Heu... Non, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intention, bredouilla la jeune femme, toujours abasourdie.

\- Tant mieux parce que si tu te sers d'Adrien, que tu le déçois, que tu le fais souffir ou autre chose du genre, t'auras affaire à moi.

\- Que je me serve de lui ?! Mais de quoi tu as peur au juste ? s'exclama Marinette, agaçée par ces soudaines accusations.

Chloé ne répondit pas, fixant à nouveau ses ongles avec dédain.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, hésita t-elle. Je sais que vous me cachez un truc tous les deux mais je sais aussi que vous vous cachez des trucs entre vous et je veux juste le protéger.

 _Le protéger de quoi ?_ Cette fille avait vraiment une case en moins décidément...

\- Éclaire moi là, parce que j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu me menaces.

La blonde recentra son attention sur elle et murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui il est ?

Marinette mit quelques secondes à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, puis finit par comprendre, sans comprendre. Comment ça qui il était ? C'était si important ? Qu'est-ce que Chloé cherchait à lui avouer ?

\- Non, pas exactement, souffla la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Chloé se mua à nouveau dans la contemplation de son vernis et Marinette trouva cela vraiment agaçant. Elle était partagée entre l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur Chat Noir et l'envie de rentrer chez elle pour oublier cette histoire. D'un autre côté elle était une espionne et elle se devait de savoir si son partenaire était blanc comme neige, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur la nature de ce "secret".

\- Qu'est-ce que ça feras si je sais qui il est ? Je le détesterais ? Je l'admirerai ? Je l'aimerai encore plus ?

Elle regretta tout de suite sa dernière interrogation mais Chloé l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- C'est quelque chose qui t'avantage...

Oh merde, elle commençait à en avoir marre des devinettes ! Elle allait lui dire tout oui ou non ?!

\- Est-ce ce que je vais enfin pouvoir savoir de qui il s'agit ou pas ? s'impatienta la brunette.

La blonde fronça les sourcils mais elle semblait en proie à un intense dilemme. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et lança:

\- Il s'appelle Adrien Aggreste, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Aussitôt, elle disparut, se frayant un chemin parmis la masse de convives.

Marinette resta quelques secondes sans esquisser un geste, le cerveau embrumé par la révélation de Chloé. Une personne inconnue du monde de la mode n'aurait sûrement vu aucun intérêt dans la mention du nom d'Aggreste, mais la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement ce que cela pouvait impliquer... Et elle n'en revenait pas.

Chat noir, son coéquipier, ce mystérieux et agaçant personnage, serait en réalité, l'héritier de l'un des plus grands noms de la mode française, l'incomparable Gabriel Aggreste.

QUOOOOI ?!

Marinette savait qui il était pour l'avoir énormément admiré dans sa jeunesse, à l'époque où ses projets d'avenir étaient encore tournés vers la haute couture. Elle s'inspirait de ses créations, regardait ses défilés, et rêvait de pouvoir un jour travailler avec lui... Seulement voilà, ses ambitions avaient finalement pris la poussière. Durant l'année de ses dix-huit ans, l'éminent styliste s'était retiré du monde de la mode. Comme ça, sans réel motif, du moins il resta très évasif face aux questions des journalistes. Cela avait été un coup dur pour la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'il avait totalement disparu, selon des théories pour se reposer dans un quelconque pays exotique. Évidemment il y avait beaucoup d'autres raisons pour expliquer l'abandon de ses rêves, mais celle-ci avait été des plus importantes, l'autre raison étant sans aucun doute sa vocation d'espionne, dont on lui avait ouvert les portes par l'intermédiaire de Fu lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans (comme Chat noir d'ailleurs). Évidemment elle n'avait pas commencé sa dangereuse carrière si tôt mais Tikki avait pris en charge le début de son entraînement, et Marinette s'était montrée très prometteuse...

\- Ladybug ?

La voix de Chat noir interrompit ses réflexions, la ramenant à la réalité et, par la même occasion, au sujet qui avait déclenché ses questionnements.

\- Aggreste ? répondit-elle machinalement.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, et Marinette se rendit soudain compte de son erreur. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle le toisa avec apréhension.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? bafouilla t-il, son visage plein d'assurance désormais décomposé en un masque de stupeur.

Marinette déglutit mais ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait et ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- C'est... C'est Chloé qui t'en a parlé ?

Le ton correspondait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

\- Oui.

Adrien plaça une main sur son front, un peu abasourdi. Durant quelques secondes il sembla en proie à plusieurs émotions contradictoires comme le laissait penser les légers changements d'expression de son visage: un froncement de sourcil, un tremblement au niveau de la lèvre inférieure, les veines du cou apparentes... Finalement, il soupira.

\- Je vois...

Marinette resta interdite un instant, les mains croisés devant elle avec un air fautif, contemplant toujours le jeune homme avec un certain retrait.

\- De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça change ? lança t-il avec un sourire, en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme trouvait justement que ça changeait beaucoup de choses parce que ben... Elle connaissait son identité maintenant, et en plus le fait que son père ait été un des plus réputés stylistes de la capitale risquait de poser problème à leurs couvertures.

\- On en reparle plus tard d'accord, réussit à articuler la brunette d'une petite voix.

Chat noir parut un peu surpris mais il acquiesça. Le silence s'installa et au bout de quelques instants, il posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme.

\- Merci, murmura t-il.

 _Merci pour quoi ?_ pensa Marinette. Le contact la fit frissonner et elle resta silencieuse durant de longues secondes avant de se dégager et de déclarer :

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un plan !

\- Ce plan concerne t-il par hasard notre cher artiste ? lança Adrien avec suspicion.

\- Ouaip.

Le jeune homme tressaillit, attendant sûrement qu'elle en dise plus.

\- Je crois que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, minauda la brunette en brandissant fièrement la carte de visite de Théo Varbeau.

Le haussement de sourcil que son partenaire exécuta bien malgré lui lui fit vite présager ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Non tu as raison elle n'est pas bonne, elle est géniale ! Je séduis la cible, inspecte son atelier, lui soutire des indices compromettants et le tour est joué ! Franchement pour une fois ce serait sympa d'inverser les rôles monsieur jepassemontempsàdraguer.

Chat noir porta sa main à son coeur avec un air offusqué qui fit sourire Marinette, mais qui n'empêcha pas l'espion de continuer ses protestations.

\- Enfin c'est dangereux, on ne sait pas de quoi ce type est capable !

Marinette sentit qu'elle allait perdre patience parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à coopérer.

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Ce mec est un imposteur, il relie tout, il sait forcément plein de choses puisqu'il travaille pour le Papillon. Pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire ? J'ai fait des trucs plus dangereux quand même !

Chat noir fixait le sol, les mains dans les poches, et évitant son regard. Sa mâchoire contractée prouvait que lui aussi commençait à s'impatienter mais il semblait à cours d'arguments.

\- Il... Il ne m'inspire pas confiance c'est tout.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel parce que franchement il disait vraiment des conneries. C'EST NORMAL QU'IL NE T'INSPIRE PAS CONFIANCE VU QU'IL TRAVAILLE AVEC UN CRIMINEL ! (avait-elle envie de lui crier) _Non mais sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui le foutait tellement en rogne dans le fait qu'elle aille séduire un mec ?_

\- Écoute, lança l'espionne avec un agacement à peine dissimulé. Trouve une meilleure excuse ou bien arrête de rouspéter mais là c'est franchement pathétique. T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Si Chat noir avait eu des oreilles, il les auraient sûrement abaissées sur l'arrière de sa tête en signe de culpabilité, il sembla vraiment dépité et se renfrogna un peu.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, lâcha t-il finalement. Du moment que tu me laisses couvrir tes arrières.

Marinette soupira. Elle aurait rejeté cette proposition très loin en temps normal, mais là elle ne se sentait plus la force de protester, elle acquiesça.

\- Comme tu veux, on est une équipe après tout...

La réflexion fit sourire le jeune homme qui lui lança un regard en biais, sachant pertinemment qu'il en coûtait à la jeune femme d'admettre leur partenariat.

\- Très bien ma lady, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles en mission séduction, siffla finalement l'espion avec un sourire narquois.

Marinette exécuta le combo levage de yeux au ciel+rougissement, et rétorqua d'une voix suave:

\- Je crois que vous sous-estimez mes capacités dans ce domaine très cher...

Et pour appuyer ses propos, elle passa langoureusement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres écarlates.

La réaction qu'elle provoqua chez son acolyte sembla à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il avala sec et un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Fière de son effet et de l'expression médusé qu'il arborait, Marinette se dégagea.

\- Détrompe toi ma lady, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un talent évident en la matière, murmura t'il d'une voix encore incertaine.

Ce fut cette fois ci au tour de la brunette d'être prise au dépourvu, elle rougit violemment et détourna le regard afin de camoufler sa surprise. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'elle était séduisante ?

\- Bien, lança Chat noir en se raclant la gorge, cherchant certainement à atténuer sa gêne, lui aussi. Je pense que nous pourrons constater tout cela demain... En attendant une bonne nuit de sommeil ne seras pas de refus !

Marinette constata alors qu'il devait être dans les alentours de trois heures du matin et qu'il serait peut-être effectivement temps de se retirer. La pensée d'un lit douillet lui parut soudain des plus attrayantes, au vue de ce qui les attendaient le lendemain.

\- Oui à demain... Huit heures... non disons plutôt onze heures, déclara t-elle avec hésitation, prenant en compte son état de fatigue.

Chat Noir acquiesça et elle le sentit un peu tendu, peut-être angoissait-il au sujet de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir... La jeune femme se promit alors de tout faire pour éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise, et lui lança un "désolé" avant de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule, affichant par ce geste son soutient. Il sourit doucement à son tour et se perdit dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura t-il avec avec une pointe de regret.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit la brunette d'une voix lointaine.

 **O**

 **O**

C'était décidément une très mauvaise idée.

Adrien en était persuadé.

Le toit sur lequel ils étaient accroupis depuis une dizaine de minute, donnait une vue imprenable sur la capitale, mais plus imprenable encore sur l'intérieur de l'atelier de sculpture de Théo Varbeau. Ladybug, agenouillée à ses côtés, vêtue d'une très jolie robe rouge qui lui allait particulièrement bien, observait le lieu à travers de petites jumelles noires. Elle semblait concentrée et il n'osa pas la déranger lorsqu'un jeu de mot des plus exquis à base de sculpture lui vint, l'autre raison à son silence était certainement qu'il préférait la regarder en toute discrétion tandis qu'elle élaborait intérieurement son plan.

La jeune femme s'était mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion et ses cheveux de jais relevés au dessus de sa nuque lui firent grande impression. Il s'imagina un instant effleurer ce cou avec douceur, puis laisser courir ses doigts sur le reste de son corps avec une lenteur délibérée. C'était on-ne-peut-plus grisant de la voir si belle tout en sachant qu'elle réservait ses charmes à un autre. Cette pensée le fit malgré lui pousser un soupir agacé qui n'échappa pas à sa partenaire, fixant toujours le mur vitré de l'atelier.

\- Relax Chat, souffla t-elle à son intention bien qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Je ne risque rien, okay ? C'est mon métier...

\- Mouais, maugréa le jeune homme avec un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore tandis qu'il observait le sol avec un certain mépris, quand soudain Ladybug se redressa et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée.

\- Il est là ! Il vient d'entrer !

\- Super...

L'espionne ne prêta aucune attention au jeune homme et se releva, époussetant hâtivement sa robe. Adrien se sentit légèrement blessé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart et se gifla intérieurement pour sa faiblesse. Et bien quoi il était jaloux ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! C'était bien pour une mission non ?

Alors qu'il entendait son acolyte ouvrir la porte menant à l'escalier de secours, il saisit les jumelles et observa à son tour l'imposteur. Il était certainement séduisant dans son genre, avec sa chemise entrouverte et son teint basané, ses bras et ses mains puissantes, sculptées par l'effort de son métier: cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa frustration.

\- À plus partenaire ! lança Ladybug avant de disparaître derrière la porte métallique.

Sans même essayer de lui jeter un regard, Adrien grommela un "à plus" aussi inaudible qu'agacé. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ?

O

Marinette réajusta les plis ce sa robe carmin, se sentant un peu fébrile, mais surtout très tendue. Elle était certaine de vouloir le faire, mais cependant une petite voix dans sa tête commençait à remettre ses certitudes en question. Elle avait laissé entendre à Chat noir qu'elle était loin d'être une novice dans ce genre de mission... C'était un mensonge, soyons honnête. Certes, elle avait déjà dû user de son charme pour obtenir des informations mais ça c'était limité à des battements de cils, des mordillements de lèvres, et un ton suave, là elle était chez sa cible, donc _chez lui_ , elle était censée _poser_ pour lui, et il comptait visiblement brûler les étapes: bref, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Aussi était-elle finalement très rassurée de savoir que Chat noir serait là pour couvrir ses arrières: ce qui lui avait semblé être une idée grotesque et insultante était désormais une bénédiction.

Marinette s'arrêta devant la porte de l'atelier, levant une main hésitante vers la sonnette. Et si il savait qu'elle était une espionne et essayait de la tuer ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit et qu'il décidait d'aller plus loin ? Et si elle ratait tout tout simplement ?!

 _Non, Marinette est peut-être une gaffeuse mais tu es Ladybug, tu peux le faire._

La jeune femme inspira, et tira d'une coup sec sur la sonnette.

 _Ding Dong_

Au bout de quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Théo se fit entendre:

\- Désolé mais l'atelier n'est pas encore ouvert aux visi...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit à qui était la nouvelle venue.

\- Hé ! lança t-il, surpris. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite belle inconnue !

Marinette rit et afficha son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Il faut croire que je suis une femme surprenante, minauda t-elle, faussement joyeuse.

\- Je dirais même inattendue, souffla l'artiste avec un maladroit sourire.

Marinette n'osa pas lui dire que c'était la même chose parce que, eh bien, tout le monde s'en foutait, mais elle se contenta de sourire niaisement, essayant intérieurement de se remémorer les expressions de Chloé, son modèle en la matière. Cette pensée la fit d'ailleurs ricaner intérieurement, tant et si bien qu'elle resta un peu trop longtemps à dévisager Théo avec un sourire idiot.

\- Rentres je t'en pris, déclara le sculpteur en s'écartant soudain.

La brunette se décida enfin à avancer et entra dans l'atelier, suivie de son hôte.

L'atelier en question était très vaste, les murs étaient en brique et le toit en verre, des cartons et des sculptures étaient disposés aléatoirement ça et là , ainsi que des sortes d'échafaudages en métal qui créaient comme un second étage. Le tout avait un certain charme mais semblait plutôt délaissé, étant donné le désordre qui y régnait.

\- C'est ici que le charme opère ! lança Théo en levant ses bras pour désignait l'ensemble du lieu et les impressionnantes sculptures qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Je vois ça, acquiesça la jeune femme d'une voix langoureuse.

L'artiste sembla réceptif à cette intonation tendancieuse puisqu'il se retourna vers elle et déglutit, le regard fiévreux.

\- Si vous m'expliquiez un peu votre travail ? continua Marinette sur le même ton, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

\- Avec plaisir...

Théo s'avança vers une grande table en bois où était disposé une sorte de bâche et des blocs de plâtre, ainsi que divers outils. Il en saisit un dont le bout était long, et un peu creux comme une sorte de fine pelle en fer.

\- Ça c'est une gouge, ça sert plutôt pour les gravures ou les sculptures en bois, mais je l'utilise aussi pour polir mon plâtre... Ah et ça c'est mon ciseau à pierre... Et ma gradine ! C'est vraiment indispensable ce machin !

Il lui lista ainsi à peu près tous les outils présents sur la table, ce qui n'intéressa qu'à moitié l'espionne, trop occupée à analyser tous les détails potentiellement suspects de l'atelier. Elle ne manqua tout de même pas à son devoir de séductrice en gratifiant chaque explications de Théo par des exclamations ou des hochements de tête accompagnés d'un sourire enjôleur. _T'assures Marinette, on dirait parfaitement Chloé !_ se félicita intérieurement la jeune femme. Marinette pensait pouvoir continuer ce petit manège en toute quiétude pendant longtemps encore lorsqu'une voix familière retentit dans son oreille.

\- Dis Ladybug, je voudrait pas te déranger mais tu fous quoi là ?

Merde ! Elle avait totalement oublié que Chat Noir était connecté à son oreillette... Et puis est-ce qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse alors qu'elle était à 10 cm de Théo ?! Il espérait pas qu'elle lui fasse l'inventaire complet de ses pistes à voix haute quand même ?

\- ... Et donc voilà comment j'utilise les maillets pour façonner la pierre !

Marinette recentra son attention sur Théo, lui lançant un sourire exagérément conquis.

 _\- C'est vraiment très intéressant ce qu'il raconte..._

La voix faussement admirative de Chat Noir énerva l'espionne plus qu'autre chose, il voulait la déconcentrer ou quoi ?

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Marinette afin de donner un retour au sculpteur sur ses "fascinantes" démonstrations.

\- _Magnifique ! Rien que ça !_ s'esclaffa son coéquipier dans l'oreillette.

Ah, il voulait vraiment jouer à ça ? Mauvaise idée Aggreste...

\- Et si tu me parlais plutôt de comment tu "fonctionnes" ! déclara la brunette à l'intention de Théo. Est-ce que tu fais des expositions ? Qui pose pour toi... Qui te commandes des oeuvres ?

\- Oh mais j'ai réussi à t'intéresser à ce que je vois, répliqua le jeune homme avec un petit rire. Mais en parlant de modèles, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu poses pour moi aussi...

\- Moi de même, rétorqua la brunette avec un ton langoureux, ... Mais je crois que si on s'y met maintenant ce seras dur de discuter posément ensuite...

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'on sera probablement occupé par une activité beaucoup moins spirituelle, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lente et suave.

\- Je vois... Vous ne me donnez pas vraiment envie de discuter du coup, rétorqua le sculpteur en s'approchant plus près d'elle.

 _\- Hum, Tu devrais recentrer un peu le sujet de la conversation..._

Le fait d'avoir pu faire disparaître le ton insolent de Chat Noir au profit d'un ton plus désemparé fit naître un sourire triomphant sur le visage de la brunette. Mais en même temps il n'avait pas tord... Marinette repoussa doucement la main que Théo venait de placer sur sa hanche droite et s'écarta un peu pour regarder une sculpture.

\- C'est vraiment sublime ! lança t-elle en s'approchant d'un buste représentant une belle jeune femme. Qui est-ce ?

Théo parut à la fois gêné et surpris mais déclara:

\- C'est une déesse égyptienne, Néfertiti.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, elle se souvenait de cette déesse pour l'avoir souvent vu au Louvre lorsqu'elle était au collège. Son amie Alix était la fille du directeur du musée et elles y allaient souvent avec Alya. Son grand frère était d'ailleurs un grand amateur d'art égyptien...

\- Elle vous inspire beaucoup apparemment, continua la brunette en notifiant les nombreux autres bustes de la déesse présents dans l'atelier.

\- Oui c'est vrai...

Marinette eu l'étrange sensation qu'elle était sur quelque chose d'intéressant, aussi poursuivit-elle dans ses interrogations.

\- Qui vous l'a commandé ? Un passionné d'art Égyptien ?

 _\- ... Excuse moi ma lady, tu pourrais m'éclairer là ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la mythologie antique ?_

Chut Chat ! marmonna sa partenaire le plus bas possible.

\- Hum... C'est un riche collectionneur qui est passionné par Néfertiti, et qui me demande très régulièrement des bustes, j'ai fait des moules à force...

\- Oh... Et qui est-ce ?

Théo poussa un petit rire gêné et passa sa main derrière son cou avec hésitation.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à vous le dire, il ne veut pas trop faire parler de lui... Il tient à son anonymat vous voyez ?

 _Bingo !_

Marinette agrippa le bras du sculpteur et lança avec un enthousiaste intérêt.

\- Oh mais si c'est un collectionneur d'art connu je dois en avoir entendu parler ! Ça m'intéresserai vraiment vous savez !

\- Je comprend mais je... Enfin je ne peux pas...

La jeune femme afficha une mine boudeuse et lâcha le bras de l'artiste.

\- Bon d'accord, ça ne fait rien... Il vous la commande vraiment si souvent que ça ?

Rassuré qu'elle ai reporté son attention sur un autre détail, Théo déclara:

\- Ah ça oui ! Je dois lui en faire une dizaine toutes les semaines !

 _De plus en plus intéressant..._

\- Ça en fait des bustes de Néfertiti dis donc ! s'exclama t-elle innocemment. Il vous en commande depuis longtemps ?

\- Eh bien... Je dirais deux mois...

Le sculpteur leva soudain le sourcil et prit un ton plus suspicieux.

\- Mais dîtes moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir tout ça ?

Marinette déglutit. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du sculpteur et murmura:

\- J'aime discuter d'art c'est tout. Vous faîtes vraiment un métier _fascinant_... Je crois que ça m'excite quand vous en parlez...

Pour appuyer ses propos, la brunette posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa nuque où elle déposa deux ou trois baisers, tout en collant son corps plus près du sien. Théo avala sec et articula d'une voix rauque:

\- Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression que mes explications sur les maillets et les ciseaux à pierre vous faisaient un tel effet...

Marinette émit un petit rire et prolongea sa ligne de baisers sur le cou de son hôte.

\- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré personnellement votre mystérieux collectionneur ? souffla t'elle d'une voix éperdue.

\- Hum... Non...

Tout en continuant le doux traitement qu'elle infligeait à Théo, elle notifia que la voix goguenarde de son coéquipier ne refaisait toujours pas surface. Peut-être avait-elle enfin réussi à le faire taire ? La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière la baie vitrée du toit, en direction de ce dernier, espérant lui faire partager son triomphe. Elle eut la vive impression qu'il l'avait vue et s'en délecta, accompagnant son regard d'un sourire insolent.

\- Marie...

Ce fut la voix de Théo qui la ramena à la réalité, et elle se rendit compte qu'il devait certainement la trouver bizarre à regarder ailleurs. Elle recentra son attention sur lui, reprenant alors son jeu sensuel, faisant glisser sa jambe contre la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées ? lança t-il innocemment avec un sourire extasique.

Cette question attendant certainement une réponse du genre " toi et ce qu'on s'apprête à faire", provoqua l'effet inverse sur la jeune femme, agacée par la réflexion qu'elle impliquait: _elle avait pensé à Chat noir_ , et ce alors qu'elle embrassait sa cible.

La voix, ou plutôt le rire de son coéquipier, ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à son plus grand regret.

 _\- Oui à quoi tu penses ?_ demanda t-il dans un rire étouffé _. À un plan j'espère ? Et dis le moi si je te dérange hein !_

Marinette retint un soupir courroucé et pria pour que Théo n'ait pas entendu les idioties de Chat noir. Le jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à être plus pressant et elle avait du mal à garder les idées claires. De plus, une insidieuse envie de vengeance s'imposait peu à peu à son esprit et elle voyait dans le jeu qu'elle exerçait avec Théo un moyen inconscient de déstabiliser son fier partenaire: plus simplement, le fait d'être observé par Chat noir provoquait chez elle une délicieuse excitation.

\- _Ladybug, ne perd pas de vue la mission,_ lui rappela soudain ce dernier avec une légère crainte dans la voix.

Théo et elle s'embrassaient désormais à pleine bouche, s'agrippant aux vêtements de l'autre, le sculpteur faisant glisser ses doigts contre les jambes de la brunette, remontant dangereusement vers le haut du corps, tandis qu'elle caressait sa nuque. Une voix rationnelle dans son esprit lui cria qu'elle allait trop loin et qu'elle devait se reconcentrer sur le brouillon de plan qu'elle avait échafaudé, mais elle l'ignora. Son corps commençait d'ailleurs à témoignait d'une réelle excitation et elle peinait à garder sa maîtrise habituelle, non pas que Théo l'attirait particulièrement, bien que ses avances soient en parti responsables de son état fébrile, mais l'adrénaline et la proximité de Chat noir provoquaient chez elle une étrange sensation euphorisante, qu'elle peinait à atténuer. _Reprends toi bon sang Marinette ! Tu dépasses les limites de beaucoup trop de choses !_ s'entendit-elle penser à plusieurs reprises.

Effectivement, la jeune femme était de ces personnes qui s'imposent de nombreuses règles, son métier aidant pour beaucoup dans l'entretien de cette habitude. Généralement elle savait à peu près s'y tenir mais depuis quelque temps ces restrictions ne semblaient plus être si importantes, peut-être à cause de l'influence de son récent coéquipier... Il était d'ailleurs devenu le sujet de nombre de ses fameuses abstentions, enfin inconsciemment du moins puisqu'elle ne les formulaient pas explicitement, y penser étant déjà considéré comme une infraction aux règles à respecter. Il ne fallait pas, par exemple:

\- laisser Chat noir s'immiscer dans son esprit dans un contexte extérieur au travail

\- laisser Chat noir prendre les devants de la mission

\- fantasmer sur Chat Noir

\- flirter avec Chat noir

\- raconter sa vie à Chat noir

\- rire aux blagues de Chat noir

\- laisser Chat noir la percer à jour

Et SURTOUT ne pas laisser Chat noir gagner.

Seulement petit à petit, chacune de ces restrictions semblaient un peu moins pertinentes... Et cela la terrifiait.

 **O**

Adrien sentait que la situation lui échappait complètement, il gardait espoir cependant.

Ladybug était décidément une femme imprévisible et plutôt têtue, le genre de femme qui vous rend fou, et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

Premio parce qu'elle était sérieusement agaçante, elle lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre le sol à cause de ses choix impulsifs, qui mettaient la mission en péril. Elle semblait d'ailleurs peu décidé à lui donner un quelconque indice sur ses intentions. Secundo cette absence d'indications le rendait fou puisqu'il était perdu, mis à l'écart, et il détestait ça par dessus tout: ce sentiment d'impuissance. Tertio eh bien... Elle se jouait de lui. Ladybug le torturait tout simplement, avec une innocence feinte et un malin plaisir, elle jouait avec ses nerfs, avec ses yeux, avec son cerveau et tout ce qu'il contrôlait: elle s'amusait. Était-ce cette idée qui le rendait fou... ou elle ? Les deux visiblement. Un mot s'imposait à son esprit: _frustration_. Frustration de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, frustration de ne pas pouvoir sentir ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, frustration de ne pas sentir son odeur, la texture de sa robe rouge, la douceur de sa peau, entendre ses soupirs, sentir son souffle chaud, sentir son corps avide contre le sien...

Adrien avala sec, des images indignes du gentleman qu'il était s'imposant à son esprit. Il devait garder le contrôle pour eux deux , bien que son cerveau lui criait de foncer dans l'atelier, frapper Théo, et laisser libre court à son ardent désir envers sa coéquipière, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas si facilement avec lui.

Mauvaise idée non ?

 **O**

Elle sentit les doigts de Théo parcourir fiévreusement son dos, cherchant hâtivement la fermeture de sa saillante robe rouge.

Marinette se sentit alors en proie à un sentiment qu'elle s'était promis de taire: la panique. Néanmoins il fut très bref, comme une réflexion anodine qui vous traverse l'esprit et auquel vous ne pensez qu'une fraction de secondes, mais qui reste sagement dans un coin de votre tête à attendre de pouvoir ressurgir. Ce fut cependant assez pour déclencher un court instant de lucidité chez elle, assez pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle allait faire et de ses conséquences.

La main du sculpteur se fraya un chemin sous le tissu et vint longer prestement sa taille, remontant rapidement vers sa poitrine pour venir caresser la surface fine de dentelle sombre qui la recouvrait. Marinette frémit et lâcha un soupir éperdu (qu'elle exagérait un peu pour rassurer Théo sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et se convaincre par la même occasion qu'il en était la cause), elle ne l'arrêta d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'il commença à lui retirer délicatement sa robe, et lorsque celle-ci glissa au sol.

\- _Hum..._

Le son de la voix de Chat noir de retour à son oreille stoppa la jeune femme quelque secondes, convaincue qu'il allait dire quelque chose, et enfin convaincue qu'il était trop distrait pour le faire. Un mélange complexe de gêne et de plaisir l'envahit.

\- Tu es magnifique, une vraie oeuvre d'art, siffla soudain le sculpteur avec admiration et convoitise en contemplant le corps presque dénudé de l'espionne.

Marinette sourit et d'un geste lascif, détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent délicatement sur ses épaules nues. Théo ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les couvrir de baisers, saisissant avec fermeté la taille de la jeune femme, et la pressant ardemment contre un mur.

\- _Ma lady... Tu... Enquête akumas..._

Marinette se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire nerveux devant le ton désarmant de Chat noir, il semblait totalement abasourdi, rien à voir avec le fier espion maître de ses émotions qu'il semblait être. Cette réflexion lui rappela alors qu'elle était elle aussi très loin de sa façade d'espionne impassible et elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur son plan.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Malgré l'indifférence initiale qu'elle éprouvait pour sa cible, elle était tout de même en proie à un certain degrés d'excitation et les battements de son coeur martelaient son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Et puis il y avait ce foutu chat. Elle se mettait à nu devant lui et littéralement: elle pouvait dire adieu à son image d'espionne professionnelle, sans écarts, sérieuse, maîtresse de ses émotions... Elle commença à penser à la honte qu'elle ressentirait dès qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle, mais aussi à l'inavouable désir qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Théo la coupa dans ses pensées pour murmurer à son oreille:

\- Tu vas voir tu seras mon chef d'oeuvre, plus belle encore que Néfertiti...

 _Néfertiti !_

Marinette su alors ce qu'elle devait faire, et comment elle allait s'y prendre.

Elle sentit que l'artiste était au comble de l'excitation et qu'il faudrait peu de temps avant qu'il ne la débarrasse de ses dernières épaisseurs de tissus. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement et elle soupira par petites sacades, bougeant sensuellement son corps contre le sien. Il commença alors à retirer sa ceinture mais la jeune femme le stoppa, et déclara d'un ton éperdu:

\- Allons... sur la table.

Théo laisse échapper un gémissement tandis qu'elle l'oriente vers l'immense meuble, mais arrête quelques instants ses mouvements effrénés.

\- Mais... Il y mes outils... Sur la table... Tu vas te blesser.

Marinette fit courir ses lèvres sur la nuque du jeune homme et remonta vers son oreille pour lui murmurer:

\- On va les enlever...

Le sculpteur sembla encore un peu réticent, mais lorsque la brunette commença à lui retirer sa ceinture, il cessa de réfléchir. Il balaya d'un geste impatient le contenu de la table et allongea un peu trop brutalement la jeune femme dessus, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Il ne parut néanmoins pas s'en soucier, trop occuper à couvrir sa poitrine de baisers ardents, sans se préoccuper du confort de celle-ci.

 _\- Mais pour qui il se prend ce salaud ?!_ lâcha la voix fébrile de son coéquipier _. Il t'a fait mal ? Ok j'arrive, la situation a suffisamment dégénérée !_

\- Non ! s'écria aussitôt Marinette, impuissante, et affolée à l'idée que Chat noir mette son plan en péril. Cet imbécile allait tout faire foirer, elle devait agir et vite !

Théo releva la tête vers elle avec une désagréable expression d'exaspération.

\- Quoi "non" ?

\- Rien, j'ai lancé ça comme ça... Continue.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prolongea la course de ses lèvres sur le corps de la jeune femme. Marinette lança des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux le buste de Néfertiti, son objectif. Elle retrouva celui qu'elle avait vue au bout de l'immense table, désormais derrière elle. Elle réfléchit: à bout de bras elle ne pourrait pas encore tout à fait l'atteindre, il fallait qu'elle glisse un peu vers l'extrémité de la table. Il fallait aussi qu'elle fasse de grands gestes.

Marinette poussa un soupir et alors que Théo essayait enfin d'enlever son pantalon, elle maintint sa tête contre sa poitrine pour l'obliger à se concentrer uniquement sur cette partie de son corps, et espérer détourner son attention pour retarder le moment de non-retour. Elle commença alors à s'aider de ses jambes pour glisser vers le bout de la table, faisant passer ses gestes pour un effet de l'incontrôlable excitation qui devait, en principe, la submerger.

\- Chat j'y suis presque, par pitié attends, s'entendit-elle souffler lorsqu'elle étira son bras pour atteindre le buste. Théo releva légèrement la tête, sûrement alerté par son marmonnage plaintif, et au même moment, Marinette donna un vif coup dans la statue, qui bascula de la table, et alla s'exploser contre le sol.

Le bruit alerta le sculpteur qui se redressa aussitôt, affolé. Il s'écarta de la brunette et se releva, se précipitant vers les débris du buste:

\- Merde t'as vu ce que t'as fait !

Marinette jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus la table et un sourire apparut quelques instants sur son visage avant qu'elle ne déclare d'un air coupable:

\- Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé... De toute façon tu en as plein d'autres, et c'est juste des moules non ?

Théo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à ramasser les fragments de buste, les mains tremblantes. Il les écarta vite de son champ de vision, mais trop tard, Marinette en avait vu suffisamment.

Elle avait toujours eu une bonne intuition pour débusquer les détails d'apparence anodins cachant en réalité un élément-clef. Elle avait un instinct pour ce genre de choses... Et cette fois il avait vu juste.

Le buste de Néfertiti n'avait pas qu'un intérêt artistique, le buste de Néfertiti renfermait quelque chose, elle l'avait compris rien qu'en voyant l'expression de Théo quand elle l'avait questionné ou juste quand elle avait approché sa main de la sculpture. Maintenant elle l'avait vu très clairement.

Dans le buste brisé se trouvait un flacon.

Un tout petit flacon noir...

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

BAM !

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit brutalement.

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Chat noir surgit et sans même analyser la situation, se précipita vers Théo toujours accroupi au sol, pour lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Marinette resta pétrifié sur place, la main sur la bouche, et le jeune homme gratifia le sculpteur d'un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci en plein dans l'estomac qui lui arracha un retentissant cri de douleur.

\- Salaud ! s'exclama t-il en l'obligeant à relever la tête, une main agrippant le col de sa chemise et l'autre prête à s'écraser sur sa figure.

\- Adrien ça suffit ! s'écria Marinette en retenant son bras avec fureur.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait furieuse contre lui, elle était touchée à vrai dire, flattée même. Il avait beau avoir agit impulsivement, sans prendre en considération son avis et sans lui faire confiance, il avait tout de même fait cela pour elle, parce qu'il s'inquiétait... N'empêche qu'elle allait lui remonter les bretelles tôt ou tard mais, heureusement pour lui, il arrivait plutôt au bon moment.

Adrien, quant à lui, était furieux.

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle et de faire foirer la mission, et ce par la faute de cet espèce d'imposteur, de Ladybug, et surtout de la sienne tout simplement. Putain ! Toute cette mission avait décidément été UNE TRÈS MAUVAISE IDÉE ! Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête d'agir n'importe comment, respirer, il fallait penser à respirer.

Adrien serra la mâchoire et détendit son bras, relâchant Théo qui s'écroula au sol. Celui-ci le regardait avec effarement, son visage ensanglanté crispé par la douleur lui sembla plus odieux que jamais. Adrien résista une nouvelle fois à la tentation d'écrabouiller sa face contre le sol lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vague de rage et d'adrénaline le gagner. Cet imbécile, ce salaud, ce vaurien avait touché Ladybug, il avait osé poser ses mains sur elle, la caresser, l'embrasser bon sang ! Cette idée odieuse et inadmissible eut le temps de faire son chemin dans son cerveau, puis d'imprégner tout son être, suffisamment de temps pour qu'il cesse à nouveau d'être rationnel.

\- CONNARD !

Le poing du jeune homme vint à nouveau s'écraser violemment contre la mâchoire de l'artiste, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Sa face était désormais couverte de sang.

Marinette qui s'était écartée quelques instants pour remettre sa robe, se précipita vers lui, furibonde.

\- Non mais t'es totalement malade ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend tu veux le tuer ?!

Elle le bouscula sans ménagement et s'agenouilla près de Théo relevant son visage pour examiner l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle soupira et releva nerveusement ses cheveux, puis se se retourna vers son coéquipier:

\- Il a intérêt à pouvoir encore parler, sinon je te jure que je te tue.

Adrien bien qu'au comble de la fureur, ne se formalisa pas de cette menace et détourna les yeux, serrant les dents pour contrôler ses pulsions en tout genres.

\- Quech que fé que chette histoire ? parvint à articuler sa récente victime avec ce même air d'effarement stupide qui lui donnait envie de lui sculpter un tout nouveau visage.

\- Pour qui tu travailles ? lança Ladybug, agressive.

Il parut ne pas comprendre, et ouvrit de grands yeux, toujours abasourdi. Si jusque là il avait pu croire à l'arrivée d'un petit ami un peu trop possessif, il était désormais sûr d'avoir affaire à des ennemis bien informés.

\- Pe... Personne, balbutia t-il, effrayé.

\- Pour qui tu travailles ?! répéta la jeune femme avec rage. Tu réponds à ma question !

\- Che vous jure que che sais rien ! Laissez moi par pitié ! beugla t-il en, sa bouche crachant abondamment du sang.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce que tu fabriques ?! J'ai vu ce qu'il y a dans tes bustes ! C'est quoi ?! Qui te paye ?! T'es coincé Varbeau alors je te conseille de coopérer gentiment avec moi !

Adrien observait la scène en retrait, hésitant à intervenir. Il se rappela de faire confiance aux instincts de Ladybug à l'avenir, elle avait vu juste et il s'en voulu d'avoir pu être la cause de son échec, et d'avoir été trop abruti par sa jalousie pour lui faire confiance: elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il était d'ailleurs, en ce moment-même, partagé entre son agacement sans bornes pour Théo et son admiration pour le sang-froid dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

\- Je...

La tête du sculpteur basculait piteusement de droite à gauche, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant, au rythme de cette douloureuse cadence.

\- Merde tu vas parler ! s'impatienta Ladybug.

\- Je... Je peux rien dire !

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif et fixa à nouveau la brunette:

\- C'en est fini de ma peau si je parles !

Adrien s'avança brusquement et saisit son col:

\- Mais si tu parle pas, je te promet d'essayer sur toi tous ces fascinants outils dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire un très jolie buste !

Cette menace provoqua l'effet escompté sur le pauvre sculpteur, il pâlit, et se mit à trembler, ses yeux emplis d'effroi fixant les outils tombés au sol.

\- De... D'accord, je vais tout vous dire. Je vais tout vous dire !

\- Bien, commençons par le début. Qui t'a embauché ? déclara Ladybug sur un ton plus conciliant.

Théo essuya le sang autour de sa bouche d'un revers de manche et bredouilla:

\- Hum... je connais pas son nom, on me contacte juste par téléphone...

La suite de son histoire fut tout sauf ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

\- Je... Je suis un agent secret, je travaille pour une organisation mandatée par le gouvernement. Mon nom de code c'est... C'est Chat noir.

Les deux espions se regardèrent, froncèrent les sourcils, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ha ! T'es un agent secret, rien que ça ! s'exclama Adrien, le visage encore fendu par un large sourire rieur. Mais dis moi "Chat noir", tu serais pas un putain d'imposteur ?!

Théo pâlit davantage, totalement désemparé. Il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac et il allait très certainement s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Ok, lança Marinette. C'était marrant mais je te conseille d'arrêter de nous raconter des bobards... Je vais reposer ma question une dernière fois. Quel est ton rôle dans toute cette foutu affaire ?

Il ne répondit pas, il regarda le sol, hésitant. Chat noir grimaça et saisit à nouveau le col de sa chemise, brandissant son poing. Ce geste fut suffisant pour sortir le sculpteur de sa torpeur.

\- Hé c'est bon, je vais parler ! s'écria t-il, horrifié. Bon, je vous ai pas menti tout à l'heure sur un truc, je sais vraiment pas qui me paye, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il paye bien.

Marinette et Adrien levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est... C'est un mec qui me contacte par téléphone... Il me commande des bustes et d'autres mecs arrivent pour mettre leurs espèces de fioles dedans... C'est tout.

\- Cool, grinça Chat noir (il trouvait vraiment ça cool pour le coup, ils commençaient à creuser leur piste). Mais ça me dit pas ce que tu fous aux réceptions vip de la fashion week ?

\- Eh ben... Le deal c'est qu'ils se servent de mes statues pour transporter leurs trucs et en échange j'ai du fric et des invitations pour des fêtes privées... Ça me fait de la publicité auprès de tous ces Bourges vous comprenez...

\- Ouais et tu peux aussi en profiter pour draguer, c'est ça ? continua dédaigneusement Chat noir.

Théo ne parut pas percevoir le ton méprisant de ce dernier puisqu'il ajouta avec une certaine fierté.

\- Bah c'est clair que c'est un bon plan, ces nanas sont toutes pétées de tune en plus d'être canons, et elles m'achètent des sculptures ! Mais alors elle là (il regardait Ladybug avec convoitise) c'était vraiment le jackpo...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête heurta le sol avec violence. Chat noir affichait un air impassible limite blasé mais on pouvait aisément deviner son degré de fureur. Ladybug le regarda faire, perplexe, mais elle ne trouva ni la force de le réprimander, ni la force de le féliciter. Elle se contenta de déclarer:

\- Bon si je comprend bien t'es embauché par quelqu'un mais tu sais pas qui, quelqu'un te contacte mais tu sais pas non plus qui, et tu fais du trafic pour eux mais tu sais pas de quoi ?

L'artiste hocha faiblement de la tête.

\- T'es encore plus con que je le pensais, affirma Chat noir avec sérieux. Tu pourrais très bien être en train d'aider à trafiquer une arme mortelle mais tu préfères aller t'éclater à des soirée vip c'est ça ? Pitoyable.

Il relâcha le col ensanglanté, et la tête du sculpteur suivit le mouvement pour retomber mollement au sol. Ladybug prit la parole:

\- Ok on l'embarque, on le fera parler plus tard, on a suffisamment de matière pour l'instant. Je m'occupe de lui, et toi tu prends tous les bustes de Néfertiti. On va les sortir discrètement par l'arrière et on emmène tout ça au QG.

\- Je préférerais me charger de lui, maugréa Chat noir, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser encore seul avec sa partenaire.

Ladybug soupira et récupéra une de ses chaussures qui avait glissé lors de ses ébats avec Théo, elle se retourna vers son coéquipier qui l'observait, et déclara avec froideur:

\- Certainement pas, tu n'es décidément pas capable de contrôler tes émotions, et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un cadavre pour seul témoin.

Chat noir se sentit blessé par son ton mais du admettre la véracité de ses propose. Elle releva Théo et ajouta avec ce qu'il décela comme une légère pointe d'amusement:

\- T'inquiètes, si il bouge je le cogne.

Adrien sourit. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

 **O**

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Hey !**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre un peu WTF, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça. Bon en vrai ça a été une plaie à écrire même si au final j'ai bien aimé et le résultat me paraît intéressant. Je suis vraiment contente de le poster enfin (il est très long en plus) !**

 **Encore quelques petites choses, pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai un compte Wattpad: Lucky Watson (pas Holmes oui), peut-être que je posterais autre chose que mes fanfictions alors allez voir ;) ! Et sinon je vais faire de la pub pour un site crée par Liuanne (la big boss du miraculous game si j'ose dire), "French miraculers"( french-miraculers . forumactif . com, enlever les espaces et ajouter les trucs de base "h t t p" etc parce que ce site me laisse pas les mettre), n'hésitez pas à jeter un petit coup d'oeil, il y a pas mal d'auteurs et on peut faire plein de choses en rapport avec l'univers de miraculous !**

 ** _Point culture:_ Le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'un film du grand Hitchcock, "Les Enchaînés" donc, avec Cary Grant et Ingrid Bergman *o* qui est absolument génial et que vous devez voir ne serait-ce que pour comprendre pourquoi c'est le titre de ce chapitre.**

 **Voilà, bisous et à bientôt j'espère ! (promis j'essayerai de faire plus vite)**


	7. La taupe

**Chapitre 7 : La taupe**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Yo ! C'est avec plaisir que je poste ce chapitre un peu plut tôt que prévu (enfin ça dépend du point de vue xD), car j'ai décidé de scinder ce chapitre en deux parties. J'espère poster la suite assez vite Merci encore pour votre soutient, bonne lecture !**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

\- Où est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Chat noir ?

La question était simple pourtant elle sembla créer une intense réflexion chez lui. Devait-elle répéter ? Lui donner un coup de crosse sur le crâne ? Tentant...

Théo regarda sur sa gauche, à la fois concentré et étonnamment distant, ça lui rappelait Chat noir, c'était son genre d'attitude.

\- Hé je t'ai posé une question !

Il reposa ses yeux sur elle, inspira, et fixa ses menottes avec désintérêt:

\- Je... Je crois que c'est un gars qui en a parlé... Au téléphone. Un des hommes qui venait récupérer les bustes, il parlé au téléphone et il a prononcé ce nom... Il a dit que c'était un agent.

Marinette passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était embêtant. Elle se sentait étrangement inquiète, pas juste inquiète non, mais tourmenté comme si c'était sa vie qui était menacée, comme si ça l'affectait... Elle avait peur pour Adrien.

\- Je vois, articula t-elle. Et tu as pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te faire passer pour lui... Dommage que tu sois tombé sur l'authentique Chat noir, pas vrai ?

Théo ouvrit de grands yeux, juste l'espace d'un instant. Ce fut si rapide qu'elle ne sut pas si il avait vraiment eu une réaction.

\- Personne ne te l'a dis ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Quelle importance ?

Il cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Il essayait de le dissimuler, ça se voyait qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup depuis le début de l'entretien. À propos de quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais me dire tous les noms que tu as entendu au téléphone ? demanda la jeune femme sur un ton moins autoritaire.

\- Je sais plus, soupira t-il. Je suis fatigué...

\- Et moi donc. Les noms; on finira plus vite si tu me les donne.

Il bailla et s'étira et Marinette repensa à toutes ces heures qu'elle aurait du passer à dormir, mais pendant lesquelles elle avait épluché des montagnes de dossiers. Quel gâchis...

\- Je me souviens qu'un des gars se faisait appelé Buller, commença t-il. Je me souviens pas trop du reste, juste "Chat noir" parce que le nom est marrant...

 _Buller !_ Marinette se souvint de lui pour l'avoir pourchasser dans Paris un certain temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de satisfaction, elle commençait à y voir plus clair.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'un certain Nuruu par hasard ?

Le sculpteur se crispa un peu, il sut que Marinette l'avait remarqué mais il hésita quand même, il était trop fatigué pour faire durer les choses, elle sentait que tout irait bien plus vite.

\- Eh bien oui, il contactait souvent les gars après la transaction...

\- C'est lui qui a parlé de Chat noir ?

\- ... Oui.

\- Dans quel contexte ?

\- Je sais pas... J'étais pas au téléphone, Buller a juste dit "Chat noir ? C'est un agent, en plus ? Ok on fera gaffe", un truc du genre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, c'était vraiment vraiment mauvais signe: il y avait eu une fuite. Un sentiment irraisonné de colère s'empara brièvement d'elle, elle ferait payer le traître qui avait vendu Chat noir, si il y en avait un.

\- Ok c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, soupira t-elle à l'intention des geôliers, qui ouvrirent la porte pour la faire sortir. Elle rajouta pour le sculpteur: Et tâche de te tenir tranquille, demain c'est Chat noir qui t'interroge et il est moins gentil que moi... Enfin juste pour toi.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

 **O**

 **O**

\- T'es un homme mort, je vais t'éclater !

\- Crois-moi ma lady, tu seras à ma merci avant même d'avoir essayé ! grogna t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme lui asséna un coup de poing d'une telle force qu'il s'écroula à terre, ses forces l'abandonnant soudain.

Il voulut tenter une dernière attaque mais elle lui administra un nouveau coup, violent et bref. Adrien sut que c'était la fin.

\- GAME OVER ! s'écria Ladybug en lisant le message inscrit sur le grand écran. Je t'avais prévenu Chat noir, personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi à Ultimate mega stike !

\- Tu es terrfiante, soupira le jeune homme en fixant la lueur meutrière et triomphale des yeux scintillants de sa coéquipière.

Elle sourit, aparemment fière et amusée de cette victoire, et du nouveau respect qu'elle inspirait à l'espion.

\- Pourquoi cet envie de m'humilier de si bonne heure le matin ? lança t-il avec un sourire narquois. La nuit a été dure ?

Et hop une tentative subtile de gagner des infos. Pitié qu'elle dorme seule.

\- Oh ça tu peux le dire, il m'a pris la tête ! Bon sang j'étais trop fatigué pour lui mettre une droite mais il s'est montré tellement... fatiguant !

Oh mon dieu de qui parlait-elle ? Elle voyait donc un homme la nuit ? Et ce connard la faisait souffrir ?!

Adrien blêmit, et commença à échafauder des plans pour trouver cet inconnu et l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

\- Je suis contente que tu lui ai refait le portrait hier au final, sourit Ladybug avec lassitude.

Adrien ne comprit pas avant plusieurs secondes.

Oh dieu soit loué, elle parlait de Théo ! Mais bien sûr qu'il était bête ! Ce sculpteur de pacotilles méritait d'ailleurs bien plus qu'un oreiller enfoncé sur son visage, en passant.

\- Et... Tu as réussi à lui soutirer des infos utiles ? relança t-il, décidant de lui pouver son professionalisme après 1h30 de jeux-vidéos vautré dans un sofa.

La brunette sembla hésiter, elle avait repoussé ses préoccupations toute la matinée mais là, il fallait faire preuve de sérieux.

\- Je pense qu'il y a une taupe, répondit-elle simplement mais avec gravité.

Adrien se redressa, un peu confus et alarmé.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Oui, l'interrompit-elle. Quelqu'un t'a balançé. Les hommes du Papillon te connaissent et savent que tu enquêtes sur eux, je ne vois pas quelle autre conclusion en tirer. Théo les a entendu parler de toi au téléphone.

Chat noir prit un air préoccupé, il fixait toujours le "GAME OVER" doré flottant sur l'écran, déroulant probablement une liste de potentiels suspects dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa son regard sur Ladybug.

\- Et... Il a dit quelque chose sur toi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, ils n'ont pas parlé de moi, mais la possibilité qu'ils soient au courant de mon existence reste fortement envisageable, surtout depuis le temps que je les traque.

Chat noir afficha la même expression qu'il avait pris en face de Théo hier, juste avant de le frapper... Flippant. Il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers son bureau, farfouillant alors dans un tiroir avec frénésie. Marinette l'observa, non sans détailler au passage la plaisante musculature de ses bras découverts. Elle se gifla intérieurement et se concentra pour avoir un ton impassible (mais un peu frustré peut-être).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de lui jeter un vague coup d'oeil. Ses doigts agrippèrent quelque chose et il sortit une sorte de petit carnet et un genre de vieux téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il ne lui prêta toujours pas attention - un vent monumental au passage, oh elle s'en souviendrai- et ouvrit son carnet, feuilletant nerveusement les pages. Il s'arrêta et passa son index le long du papier rêche, dont Marinette ne pouvait pas voir le contenu. Elle s'approcha un peu, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses. Chat noir eut un petit mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour étudier les écritures du livret.

Elle ne comprit rien, tout était en language codé, une suite de chiffres, de lettres, et de tirets vides de sens.

\- Ladybug, lui intima doucement Chat noir, en sentant la main de la jeune femme s'approcher du carnet. Ne t'occupes pas de ça s'il-te-plaît, je t'expliquerai tout après. Retournes t'assoir.

Marinette détestait les ordres, plus encore elle n'aimait pas que Chat noir lui en donne, pour qui se prenait-il ?! Cependant, elle obéit et retourna sur le sofa dans un soupir. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait convaincue ? Le ton apaisant et complaisant de sa voix ? Non.

Alors elle attendit tandis qu'il allumait son étrange appareil, et qu'il semblait reporter des notes du carnet à l'intérieur, en pianotant rapidement sur le petit clavier du boîtier. Ça dura peut-être trois minutes avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir triomphal.

\- Alors ? lança t-elle avec espoir.

L'expression satisfaite de l'espion laissa rapidement place à la déception et il émit une sorte de grognement.

\- Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante ! grommela t-il, en bougeant toujours ses doigts sur le clavier.

\- Pardon c'est de moi que tu parles ? s'emporta un peu la jeune femme.

\- Non, répondit Chat noir sans se détourner - ce qui était extrêmement frustrant. Tu n'es pas la seule femme que je connaisse et, à ce que je sache, je ne parle pas de toi à la troisième personne quand nous sommes dans la même pièce.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, il lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, et est-ce qu'il allait enfin la regarder ?! Elle envisagea de lui lancer une manette en plein visage. Elle avait finalement opté pour un coussin lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et déclara:

\- Tu t'y connais en botanique ?

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

\- Non...

\- C'est une énigme, la corrigea t-il. Puis il lut à haute voix ce qui devait être inscrit sur son appareil:

\- "Les roses ont des épines, mythiques, elles nous guident."

Il marqua une pose, certainement pour savourer la mine circonspecte de sa coéquipière.

\- Ensuite il y a une liste: " kantuta, victoria d'amazonie, zantedeschia, aconit napel, génévrier".

\- Heu... Tu peux m'expliquer, rétorqua Marinette. Pourquoi tu dois répondre à une énigme, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Une personne qui pourra nous aider, se contenta t-il de murmurer. Cette énigme m'indiquera où elle se trouve... Oh bon sang, bien sûr ! C'est un lieu que je cherche !

Il se retourna vers son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il fit des recherches pendant une minute ou deux, notant quelques mots dans le carnet, il semblait sur la bonne voie mais la brunette était toujours perdue.

\- Ce sont des fleurs, lâcha t-il. "kantuta, aconit napel"... tout ça. Elle l'a fait exprès.

Il sourit et Marinette sentit comme un pincement au niveau de son coeur, de qui parlait-il ?

\- Chacune de ces fleurs est plus ou moins emblématique d'un pays, continua t-il, presque pour lui-même. Le génévrier c'est le Liban, la victoria d'amazonie: la Guyane, kantuta: la Bolivie, aconit napel: l'Italie, et Zanteschia: l'Éthiopie.

Il soupira, et la dévisagea.

\- Maintenant il faut que je trouve laquelle est l'intrus.

Marinette commençait à comprendre un peu, elle récita l'énoncé de l'énigme:

\- "les roses ont des épines"... De la beauté qui révèle un danger... Une fleur dangereuse ?

Chat noir écarquilla les yeux, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha du canapé, se penchant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était toujours assise.

\- Une fleur vénéneuse ! s'exclama t-il.

\- L'aconit napel, compléta Marinette avec le même enthousiasme. C'est un poison violent.

Le blond esquissa un sourire et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes hypnotiques, avant qu'il ne s'écarte brusquement.

\- Donc c'est l'Italie, lança t-il en se raclant la gorge. Il faut trouver le rapport avec le reste de l'énoncé maintenant...

\- "Mythique", murmura l'espionne.

\- Hum les mythes sont en effet très liés à l'Italie je suppose... Oh, mais je crois que je sais.

Il retourna rapidement à son ordinateur et se perdit dans ses onglets pendant un bref instant.

\- L'aconit napel, aussi appelée "casque de Jupiter"... Un nom mythique, raccroché à un lieu qui l'est tout autant. Le temple de Jupiter est à Rome à ce que je sache.

Il parut satisfait et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son armoire, pour en sortit une veste sombre, très élégante. Il revint ensuite sur ses pas et rejoignit la jeune femme, tout en enfilant sa veste, Marinette l'interrogea du regard. Tout était allé très vite mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment, et la raison de l'énigme.

\- C'est parfait Rome, en jet j'y serais en à peine plus d'une heure. Je vais m'arranger avec Damoclès pour partir maintenant, mais ne le dis pas à Plagg si tu le croises.

Marinette était totalement abasourdie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dises bordel ?! Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles quand tu dis "elle", et ce que tu vas faire là-bas ! Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques rien ?! Je suis censé rester ici et t'attendre ?

Il sembla un peu décontenancé, comme si il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'elle puisse se préoccuper de ce qu'il faisait. Il se rappela de sa propre réaction lorsque que, elle, avait décidé de mener une mission en solitaire. Ok, la mettre à l'écart n'était pas une très bonne idée et cela entacherai leur naissante relation de confiance... Il ne comptait pas prendre ce risque.

\- "Elle" comme tu dis, est une ancienne connaissance, elle sait beaucoup de choses et connaît beaucoup de monde, et si il y a une fuite elle saura certainement de qui ça provient. J'ai promis à Plagg de ne pas lui demander de l'aide, mais maintenant tu es aussi concernée alors je compte faire tout ce qui est possible pour garantir notre collaboration et la sécurité de nos couvertures.

Marinette resta un peu stupéfaite, réalisant le dégré d'impliquation de Chat noir dans leur récent partenariat. Était-ce donc sa sécurité à elle qui lui importait plus que la sienne ? Et si il retrouvait la taupe, que comptait-il faire ?

Elle avait déjà vu ce dont l'espion était capable quand il s'agissait de l'aider: le visage de Théo était une preuve particulièrement saisissante. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans ce vif dévouement à son égard.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit son nom, remarqua prudemment la brunette, décidant de poser une question sans lien avec le comportement étrange du jeune homme, elle laisserait ses troublantes réflexions en veille pour un moment. Chat noir soupira.

\- Non, pas de questions, fais moi confiance.

Son ton était doux mais sans appel, Marinette fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à mon retour, ajouta t-il dans un murmure, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Bien.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Chat noir parût vouloir s'attarder encore un peu, il hésita avant de franchir la porte.

\- Bon à ce soir peut-être, lança t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Marinette resta immobile sur le sofa pendant plus d'une minute. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à refuser son aide pour une situation qui les concernaient tous les deux. Tout avait été si rapide, il avait suffit d'une phrase et d'une énigme stupide, puis il était parti pour l'Italie sans donner plus d'informations. Envolé.

Un sournois sentiment de rejet et d'abandon s'empara d'elle.

Elle voulut le repousser mais il était tenace. Pourtant elle devait faire confiance à Chat noir, il lui faisait bien confiance lui. Non, à vrai dire ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai: il était intervenu avant-hier, il n'avait pas eu foi en elle et avait failli tout faire foirer... Oh mais en même temps ce n'était pas une excuse, justement si elle venait ce serait elle qui mettrait sa mission en péril, elle pourrait tout faire foirer et alors elle commettrait les mêmes tords que lui.

Mais ils étaient une équipe, c'était lui-même qui l'avait dit, et qui insistait tous les jours là-dessus. Des équipiers se doivent de veiller l'un sur l'autre non ? Chat noir était intervenu pour l'aider donc l'inverse était parfaitement justifiable.

C'était décidé, elle allait affronter ça avec lui.

 **O**

 **O**

Il était tout juste 10h51 lorsqu'Adrien en eut fini avec les formalités: à savoir convaincre Damoclès, réserver un jet, et éviter Plagg.

Le jeune homme s'entretint quelques minutes avec son pilote, Mr. Ramier, un homme compétent mais un peu étrange, que tout le monde surnommait Mr. Pigeon, peut-être parce qu'il se comportait avec les avions de la même façon qu'avec des oiseaux - ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment rassurant. Le vieil homme était chargé de l'emmener à Rome et de l'escorter à son lieu de destination une fois arrivé au sol, Adrien savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Une voiture l'attendrait et elle ne serait pas conduite par M. Pigeon.

Il prit place sur une des confortables banquette près d'un hublot, et s'autorisa enfin à souffler. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était clairement pas dans sa liste de bonnes idées, néanmoins il savait que c'était inévitable. Elle pouvait les aider, lui et Ladybug, elle était donc indispensable.

Il ferma les yeux, décidant de creuser la question.

Elle saurait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mais accepterait-elle de l'aider ? Oui, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas fournit des indices sur le lieu où elle se trouvait... Elle voulait le voir c'était certain. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent, qu'il ne la laisse pas espérer, qu'il ne laisse pas prendre le contrôle... Il ne ferait pas plusieurs fois les mêmes erreurs.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer et il rouvrit les yeux.

Bordel.

Ladybug était installée en face de lui, comme si de rien n'était, son regard froid le dévisageant avec intérêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu f...

\- Chat, l'interrompit-elle fermement mais sans aucune trace d'animosité.

Il se tut, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Elle avait sérieusement intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse.

\- Si je suis ici, commença t-elle d'une voix hésitante. C'est pour la même raison que toi.

Oh Oh mais elle n'avait aucune idées de ses raisons, comment pouvait-elle lui balancer un truc aussi vague ? Il attendait une vraie motivation, pas un concept interprétable.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et se sentit obligé de répliquer:

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je fais ça ? Pour me protéger ?

\- Non, démentit Ladybug presque offensée. Je crois que tu fais ça pour moi, pour me protéger moi... Et je te dis que c'est la même chose parce que moi, je fais ça pour toi.

Elle semblait embarrassée, elle donnait l'impression que les mots s'étaient échappés tout seul. Elle tenta de corriger:

\- Ce n'est pas que je te doive quelque choses ou que...

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, la coupa le jeune homme. On est une équipe, on veille l'un sur l'autre, c'est le fondement même d'une relation de confiance et de notre propre sécurité. Ce qui atteint l'un, atteint l'autre. Je suis un agent secret, je sais comment ça marche.

La brunette parut se détendre un peu, elle secoua la tête.

\- Oui, on doit partager nos préoccupations, toi et moi on est liés maintenant, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Elle sembla trouver ses propres paroles étranges et leva un sourcil, peut-être cherchait-elle un moyen de reformuler. Adrien avait saisi l'idée, elle lui plut assez. Finalement Ladybug le fixa et compléta d'une voix moins formelle:

\- Avant-hier quand tu es intervenu je t'en ai voulu... Et je t'en veux encore ! rajouta t-elle en voyant naître un demi sourire sur le visage légèrement fier de son coéquipier. Juste je comprend mieux, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance mais tu as juste voulu m'aider... Alors la moindre des choses c'est que je vienne avec toi, parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit de protéger mes arrières sur une mission et moi pas. Tu pars à la pêche aux infos ? Pas de problème, je suis impliquée, donc je viens. La question n'est pas seulement de savoir si les infos que tu vas chercher me concernent, ce qui est important c'est nous, notre équipe, notre relation: avant tout.

Adrien remarqua qu'il avait oublié de respirer.

\- Tu n'y vois aucune objection j'espère, questionna t-elle.

Adrien eut envie de l'embrasser. Il répondit avec toute l'assurance qu'il lui restait:

\- Aucune.

Elle sourit enfin, visiblement satisfaite, et il put sentir par le pied qui frôla sa jambe que elle venait de croiser les siennes, signe qu'elle était définitivement installée. Un frisson gagna son épiderme tandis qu'il pensait soudain à la sournoise proximité de leurs jambes, et à l'élégante robe blanche de sa collègue.

Bon sang ce voyage allait être long.

 **O**

 **O**

\- Alors, c'est qui "elle" ? questionna la jeune femme après seulement une vingtaine de minutes de silence, de bruits de moteurs, et de banalités.

Adrien soupira, il devrait bien aborder ça, et il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il avait effectivement confiance en elle... aussi délicat que le sujet était.

\- Elle s'appelle Lila Rossi, déclara t-il un peu anxieux.

Le nom ne parut pas déclencher de réactions particulières chez Ladybug, il n'arrivait pas à lire son expression. Il sut qu'il devait développer mais il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots.

\- Pourquoi Plagg ne doit pas savoir que tu vas la voir ? questionna t-elle.

Adrien devina clairement que cette intervention avait pour but de l'aider à s'ouvrir, il fut reconnaissant de la compréhension de son équipière.

\- Lila... ,commença t-il. Est une hum"criminelle".

On pouvait sentir les guillemets au son de sa voix, Ladybug se raidit.

\- À vrai dire quand je l'ai rencontrée je ne le savais pas, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu d'ailleurs...

Il sembla un peu pensif, ses paroles parurent alors plus amères.

\- Elle a été ma partenaire pour une mission, il y a longtemps. Notre collaboration n'a pas été très longue mais la finalité fut pour le moins rapide. J'avais été manipulé. Par elle.

Il fixait toujours l'extérieur, son regard se perdant dans l'amas blanc et cotonneux visible depuis le hublot. Marinette ne le pressa pas.

\- Elle mentait, tout le temps, depuis le début. Tout était pensé dans l'unique but de servir ses propres intérêts, elle m'a utilisé.

Nouvelle pose, l'amertume devint quelque chose de plus sombre, plus sournois.

\- Elle se faisait appeler Volpina. Elle avait les mêmes idéaux que moi, les mêmes ambitions. J'aurai d'ailleurs du sentir que c'était un mensonge, elle semblait se conformer à tout pour me plaire, c'était inquiétant mais je n'ai rien voulu voir. Je crois néanmoins n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour le mensonge, ça atteignait des proportions incroyables... J'ai vraiment été idiot, c'est Plagg qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Marinette sentait qu'il lui racontait quelque chose de vraiment intime, douloureux.

Il lui exposait ses faiblesses. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne faire ça avant, pas avec elle, et certainement pas un espion.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir à ce point confiance en elle si ?

\- Plagg m'a montré son vrai visage, continua t-il son masque de désinvolture un peu fissuré par le ton légèrement tremblant de sa voix. Tout était faux. Elle était à la tête d'une organisation criminelle, elle avait joué avec moi, avec ma carrière, avec mes sentiments...

Sa voix s'étrangla.

Marinette comprit alors pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une seule affaire sur son dossier. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle détestait profondément cette "Volpina", et elle comprit autre chose.

\- Bref, le temps a passé, on ne l'a pas arrêté, j'ai eu d'autres missions, j'ai tourné la page.

Il sembla vouloir en finir avec cette discussion, ce que Marinette comprenait parfaitement. Mais elle devait absolument éclaircir un point. Elle compta une minute dans sa tête, hésitant sérieusement à prendre la main posée en évidence sur la tablette qui les séparaient. Elle céda.

Ses doigts vinrent frôler timidement ceux du blond. Il leva la tête vers elle, indéchiffrable mais probablement surpris, elle n'osa pas regarder. Avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de prendre l'initiative, il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Elle retint son souffle quelques secondes, se concentrant sur les picotements chaleureux qui émanaient de sa peau. C'était prévisible mais étonnant, elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il essayait de sceller quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant les iris vertes pâles. Elle pouvait encore sentir avec une intense acuité tous les endroits où sa peau rentrait en contact avec la sienne et c'était très inconfortable... Mais pas déplaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? murmura Marinette, et sa voix était étrange.

Chat noir lui lança un regard incertain, un peu inquiet aussi. Aucun d'eux ne retira sa main.

\- On s'apprête à aller voir une criminelle, expliqua t-elle prudemment (et elle dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas remplacer le "criminelle" par "garce"). Apparemment votre relation, quelle quelle soit (purement professionnelle pitié) est liée à de mauvais souvenirs, elle t'a manipulé, elle est dangereuse, et tu ne me donnes pas vraiment l'impression de vouloir la revoir... Alors je répète la question: qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Sa voix était douce et sincère, Adrien frémit. "Pour toi", fut la seule réponse qui lui vint. Il se racla la gorge et ce fut le moment que choisit Ladybug pour retirer sa main, cette longue proximité devait l'embarrasser, supposa t-il. Il n'eut plus vraiment la force ou l'envie de répondre. Une minute s'écoula.

\- Lila est très influente, elle a un vaste réseau et des figures "importantes"à ses côtés. Elle est douée, très douée.

Marinette pria pour que son intonation ne soit pas de la fierté mais bien du dégoût.

\- Elle a tout de même réussi à se faire passer pour un agent gouvernemental pendant près d'un an, continua t-il un peu amer, il eut un petit rire dérisoire. Elle ment bien comme je te l'ai dit, elle peut vraiment convaincre n'importe qui qu'elle possède une dizaine de missiles ou qu'elle une alliée... Elle pourra nous aider, elle veut m'aider.

Marinette haussa le sourcil, pas sûre que le portrait de la garce manipulatrice colle avec cette dernière phrase. Chat noir vit sa réticence.

\- Non je t'assure, c'est une très bonne informatrice, elle ne me refuse presque rien.

Il ne semblait ni fier, ni amusé.

\- Elle semble vouloir se racheter... Je ne peux pas comprendre mais il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle accepte de coopérer. Elle suit de près ma situation, si quelqu'un m'a vendu, elle sait sûrement qui.

 _Excellent, et elle est possessive en plus,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Marinette. Elle détestait définitivement cette fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagne ?

Les mots fielleux s'étaient échappés tout seuls, la brunette rajouta avec méfiance:

\- Elle ne compte pas juste t'aider non ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes en retour ?

La jeune femme tenait absolument à éclaircir ce point, elle voulait être sûre que Chat noir ne se mette pas dans une situation délicate juste pour l'aider... _les_ aider. Il fronça les sourcils:

\- Elle n'attend rien de moi, je te l'ai dit. Cette femme essaye de se racheter...

\- Et elle va y arriver ? le coupa Marinette avec un ton plus méprisant qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Hum, Chat noir semblait un peu décontenancé. Non, non elle ne réussira pas, sa dette est trop lourde.

Il semblait soudain confronté à une intense réflexion, il continua:

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle est mon alliée désormais: je la contacte si j'ai besoin d'une info, elle m'est d'une grande aide, vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas pardonné pour autant mais disons que je n'y pense plus vraiment, son sort m'est égal... Je la contacte vraiment rarement, je ne l'ai vu q'une fois en deux ans.

Marinette acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer mais il ne rajouta rien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et la jeune femme demanda presque sans s'en rendre compte, dans un murmure:

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te méfies pas de moi ?

Chat noir sursauta un peu. Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers elle, hésitant un bref instant. Il répondit alors d'une voix basse mais assurée:

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance en toi c'est tout... Depuis le début.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, et soutint son regard, à demi-consciente de l'accélération ascendante de son rythme cardiaque.

\- Je, je ne l'explique pas, continua t-il un peu perdu. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, dès que je t'ai vu, ça m'a semblait évident... Tu m'inspires confiance.

La brunette resta silencieuse, un peu abasourdie par ces étonnantes révélations. Que devait-elle en tirer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui était évident ? demanda t-elle.

\- Toi... Toi et moi, je ne sais pas, notre équipe. Ladybug et Chat noir, ensemble, luttant contre les forces du mal, le Papillon...

Marinette sourit légèrement devant son discours un tantinet épique, et les imagina un instant vêtus de costumes de super-héros, protégeant la ville des super-vilains. Chat noir compléta d'une voix plus hésitante, peut-être même effrayée, mais sincère:

\- Dès que je t'ai aperçu... J'ai eu l'impression de te connaître, et pas seulement parce que j'avais lu ton dossier. Puis je t'ai vu sur le terrain, je t'ai entendu, et je me suis dit qu'on était pareils, qu'on était liés... On a la même histoire toi et moi. Fu nous a recrutés encore jeunes, nos mentors: Plagg et Tikki, se connaissent et partagent aussi un passé et des valeurs communes... On est devenus espions pour la même raison, on a la même vision de la justice, ce besoin de sauver, du moins je le suppose, c'est mon impression. J'apprécie ta présence, je me sens bien avec toi, je trouve qu'on forme une bonne équipe... J'aime "jouer" avec toi, et je ne parle pas seulement des jeux-vidéos. Je sais que tu dois me trouver stupide, et je ne crois pas au destin, mais j'ai parfois le sentiment que nous étions... Promis à nous rencontrer, à former une équipe. J'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir attendu quelqu'un comme toi pendant des années, et quand je t'ai vu d'avoir pensé "Ah c'est elle".

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus déroutant qu'ils aient connus, avec pour seuls bruits le vrombissement du moteur, les battements déréglés de leurs coeurs, et le bruissement léger des tissus qui se frôlent. Adrien écarta un peu sa jambe alors que la surface de son pantalon venait de frôler celle de l'espionne. Il se racla brièvement la gorge avant de déclarer, avec un semblant de contrôle, contredit par son regard perdu.

\- Écoute c'est idiot, n'en parlons plus... Oublie ça, je ne sais plus ce que je raconte parfois.

Marinette acquiesça presque imperceptiblement la tête, cherchant à reprendre discrètement un souffle régulier.

Le reste du voyage fut entièrement silencieux.

 **O**

 **O**

L'air était chaud mais le ciel était couvert quand ils arrivèrent sur le sol italien. Marinette inspira, ayant toujours la sensation d'étouffer bien que l'extérieur soit toujours moins pesant qu'un lourd silence, enfermé avec Chat noir dans une petite cabine de jet. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle lui en voulait aussi.

Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse éperdument confiance, elle en savait trop sur Chat noir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ça. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots, elle ne lui avait rien dit sur elle, pas un seul indice sur son passé et son identité alors qu'il était toujours prêt à répondre à ses questions, aussi douloureuses soient-elles. Il la surestimait, il connaissait juste Ladybug, pas Marinette, elle ne méritait pas une entière confiance et une telle admiration. Elle aurait voulu être capable d'en faire autant mais elle avait trop peur de devenir vulnérable, peut-être même de se faire rejeter, elle n'était sûrement pas "celle qu'il attendait" après tout. Elle était juste Marinette, et lui il était Adrien Agreste et Chat noir, il avait beau être plus vulnérable maintenant qu'elle le savait, il n'en devenait pas moins... Pas moins quoi ? Admirable ? Intéressant ? Attirant ? Bon sang elle était vraiment trop estomaquée par son étonnante déclaration pour arriver à trouver les mots justes ! Jamais personne ne lui avait dit des choses pareilles, jamais on ne lui avait accordé une telle loyauté, jamais on ne lui avait donné autant d'importance !

Il marchait derrière elle et elle s'autorisa à lui jeter un regard. Il avait l'air un peu sombre bien qu'il arborait une expression impassible. Sa tête était un peu baissée, il était plongé dans ses pensées, ça avait l'air sérieux, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Et si elle lui avait fait de la peine ? Elle n'avait rien dit, et cela alors qu'il lui avait déclaré une des plus belles choses qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle eut une soudaine envie de le toucher, de prendre sa main, de l'enlacer... Quelque chose pour lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle comprenait ! Elle résista.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête aussi ?! Pourquoi avait-il décidé de lui dire ça ? La situation était suffisamment compliquée, non ? Il tentait en permanence de briser ses défenses, elle avaient mis trop de temps à les construire pour l'accepter. Ladybug était forte, sûre d'elle, et surtout sûre de ses objectifs... Mais Chat noir ne cessait de la faire dévier, ils formaient une bonne équipe mais il était beaucoup trop distrayant... Peu professionnel aussi, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle sentait qu'il faudrait peu de temps pour que leur relation sorte du cadre "purement professionnel", et c'était le plus dangereux - mais il se trouvait qu'elle aimait le danger: d'où le problème était complexe.

Une voiture noire tourna et s'arrêta brusquement devant eux, alors qu'elle s'approchait du trottoir. Chat noir la rejoignit, se tenant toujours à une distance respectable- Ok, il se sentait rejeté- et leva la main pour interpeller le véhicule. Marinette nota une certaine anxiété dans ses traits, il semblait extrêmement tendu, et la jeune femme oublia ses contraintes un instant puis s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son bras d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante. Il tourna vers elle un visage un peu surpris, puis sembla légèrement se détendre. Une lueur de regret un peu triste passa dans ses yeux. Marinette avait supposé que sa soudaine angoisse était dut au fait de revoir Lila, la femme qui l'avait trahi. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ça avait été instinctif de le soutenir... Il était devenu son ami après tout.

Chat noir s'avança près de la vitre du chauffeur, qui était en fait une chauffeuse, et Marinette retira sa main pour reculer. Il murmura alors quelque chose d'assez long, que la brunette peina à attendre, et la chauffeuse acquiesça, lui jetant d'ailleurs un bref coup d'oeil, puis sortit de la longue voiture afin de leur ouvrir la porte des passagers. Marinette entra suivie du blond et ils prirent place sur les confortables banquettes en cuir mou, à une distance raisonnable. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre presque immédiatement, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec tout ce qui n'était pas la route- autrement dit Chat noir- et cela sembla faire écho à leur première rencontre à l'aéroport, où elle était resté distante à l'arrière du véhicule, cette fois conduit par l'espion. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et au bout de quelques minutes de trajet silencieux, Marinette demanda avec neutralité:

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir avant de la rencontrer ?

Chat noir tourna la tête, alors qu'il était absorbé par sa vitre, et répondit distraitement un simple "non", avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

Bon sang il boudait ou quoi ?! Il refusait même de lui donner des indications alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer un esprit criminel, une femme manipulatrice et possessive ! Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement.

 **O**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la conductrice ralentit puis s'arrêta devant un luxueux bâtiment.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur.

Chat noir avait levé la tête, et Marinette se dit, à son expression, qu'il ne semblait pas connaître l'endroit. Néanmoins il acquiesca brièvement et ouvrit la portière, lui faisant signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Le bâtiment était en fait un hôtel, plutôt chic quoiqu'un peu austère, il ne semblait pas très grand mais beaucoup de monde stationnait autour: ça ne faisait pas vraiment repaire de criminels, trop peu discret.

Chat noir semblait nerveux et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, ce ne serait pas une entrevu très agréable. Il lui jeta un regard et ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel ensemble, Marinette se demanda si il allait finir par lui donner des indications parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont l'entretien se déroulerait. Y avait-il des risques au moins ? Devait-elle prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre ? Rester en retrait ou intervenir ? Non, il ne disait rien, son visage était grave et concentré mais son corps était plus tendu, traduisant son inquiétude.

\- Chat, murmura t-elle avec insistance.

Il ne se retourna pas et accéléra même le pas, se dirigeant vers un comptoir où se trouvait une jolie hôtesse d'accueil. La scène faisait étrangement écho à leur première sortie sur le terrain, remarqua Marinette. Il murmura quelque chose à l'hôtesse, alors que la brunette le rejoignait, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, c'était probablement un genre de mot de passe, comme celui qu'il avait dut donné à la chauffeuse. Quoiqu'il en soit ça marchait car la fille lui tendit une clef sans qu'il ait eu besoin de sortir de l'argent, alors sa théorie devait être juste, mais ça impliquait aussi que tout cet hôtel appartenait à une organisation criminelle, ce qui était moins rassurant.

\- Ladybug !

Chat noir lui fit signe en se lançant vers un ascenseur d'un pas pressé. La jeune femme le suivit, se promettant de lui demander des explications, aussitôt la porte refermée, sur son comportement distant et agité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?! Ils devaient communiquer non ? Il s'empressa d'appuyer sur un bouton de l'ascenseur dès qu'il furent dedans, le numéro trois, et jeta un coup d'oeil un peu anxieux à la porte qui se refermait. Marinette fixa les yeux verts perçants avec attention, cherchant des réponses et espérant établir un contact visuel qui le mettrai peut-être en confiance. Il était son coéquipier mais il donnait l'air de vouloir agir seul. La jeune femme saisit sa main.

La porte allait se refermer quand un pied s'interposa dans l'ouverture, et un homme apparut. Il s'excusa précipitamment, rentra pour s'installer entre eux- brisant ainsi le contact fugacement établi- et sélectionna le quatrième bouton- histoire d'être avec eux jusqu'au bout. Chat noir sembla encore plus irrité, et regardait droit devant lui- non, il était déterminé désormais- Marinette lui jeta un regard en biais et il le vit. Il la regarda à son tour, et son demi-sourire moqueur emblématique reprit sa place sur son visage. La jeune femme se rendit compte que cette expression était à la fois agaçante et irrésistible, et que ça le définissait plutôt bien.

 _3ème étage_

Ils sortirent de la cabine sans un mot et avancèrent dans le couloir. Quand les portes se refermèrent, tout se passa très vite.

Chat noir attrapa soudainement ses poignets, la faisant ensuite brusquement reculer, jusqu'à que son dos heurte un mur. Marinette étouffa un petit cri de surprise. Il la plaquait solidement contre la surface du papier peint, et elle ne pensa même pas à essayer de se défendre, cherchant tout d'abord à comprendre la situation, avec la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas occupé à penser à leur étroite proximité.

Il était vraiment vraiment très proche.

Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts descendrent le long de son bras et son souffle bruyant et saccadé près de son oreille.

\- Désolé, murmura t-il.

Marinette n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ces paroles que déjà elle sentit un pincement au niveau de son avant-bras gauche. Elle savait très bien ce qu'une aiguille enfonçée dans son bras impliquait, elle tenta de se défendre mollement, ne sachant pas si elle avait réussi à gémir quelque chose de compréhensible.

La sensation du souffle de l'espion contre sa peau fut son dernier souvenir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle sombra.

 **O**

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **HEY chers lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, désolé pour l'attente et le suspens xD !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui lisent, et qui commentent, ça fait vraiment super plaisir !**

 **Néanmoins j'avoue avoir été un peu déçue, je n'ai eu aucun commentaires sur le dernier chapitre... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Bref, une review même très courte ça fait toujours plaisir alors encouragez-moi, ça me motiverai vraiment *o* !**

 **Merci et à bientôt j'espère !**


	8. Octopussy

**Chapitre 8: Octopussy**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Heeey !**

 **Mon rythme de publication s'accélère on diraît ! J'ai mis un mois au lieu de deux, mais ok je suis désolé, c'est quand même très long...**

 **Bon, j'espère que tout est encore frais dans votre tête, parce sinon vous risquez d'être un peu perdu.**

 **O**

 **Sinon je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre, la plupart suivent cette histoire depuis longtemps, et d'autres viennent de nous rejoindre, j'ai nommé *roulement de tambour* : Lolocando, Cindy, Mel' PITS, Crazy Av, Aywen, Guest (mystère mystère), et l'oreille-des-mures !**

 **O**

 **Et je vais répondre aux commentaires de ceux à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de PM (oui je sais ça fait beaucoup de nouveautés d'un coup, c'est dingue xD):**

 **Lolocando:** **Anw merci beaucoup, je suis trop contente que tu trouves ça original, et non, je ne connais pas Black rose mais faudra que je me renseigne (mes recherches n'ont pas donné grand chose jusque là, c'est un film ?). Et oui c'était fait exprès, j'aime jouer avec vos attentes mwahaha.**

 **Cindy:** **Déjà merci pour ta loongue review, ça fait plaisir. Hum il est probable en effet que Ladybug réagisse comme ça, et il est probable aussi que Chat noir est une raison tout du moins acceptable xD. Anw trop contente que tu aimes mon UA et que tu apprécies les références (ouiii contente que tu ai remarqué celle-là !). Et OMG trop de compliments, ça me touche !**

 **Guest:** **Déjà tu m'appelle "jeune écrivain", bon point pour toi xD. Et anw trop d'amour (et de haine), merciiiiiiiii !**

 **O**

 **Bon, bonne lecture !**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Non Adrien ne fais pas ça... Non, Je t'en pris, je te fais confiance n..._

Cette phrase inachevée tournait dans son esprit, pesante et profondément enracinée, impossible de s'en débarrasser.

Il soupira tristement.

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit avant de perdre connaissance. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne dise rien.

Oh bon sang mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il n'avait pas eu le choix après tout. Elle ne devait pas venir, c'était son affaire, il devait la protéger. Elle ne connaissait pas Lila, et il ne fallait pas que Lila la voit ou lui parle, Lila en savait déjà trop sur elle, elle était jalouse aussi... Qui sait comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait rencontré Ladybug ? Il préférait ne jamais le savoir. Il fallait garder Ladybug éloignée et en lieu sûr, même si elle risquait de devenir encore plus effrayante que la criminelle, quand elle se réveillerait...

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire prendre des risques inutiles, malgré sa réticence à lui cachait des choses et à la laisser en retrait. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle avait presque réussi à le convaincre en débarquant dans le jet, avec son discours sur l'esprit d'équipe, le soutient mutuel et sincère, le lien... Mais après leur conversation sur Lila, et son propre déballage de sentiments troublants plutôt inattendu, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne partageait certainement ses impressions et ça l'avait blessé, il devait bien l'admettre. Il avait eu la sensation que leur rencontre marquerait le début d'une longue collaboration, d'une amitié, ou plus encore... Il avait senti une connexion, le duo Ladybug/ Chat noir lui semblait une évidence, soudaine et inespérée.

Elle avait été distante au début mais petit à petit, elle le laissait entrevoir un peu plus de son identité: ses goûts, des traits de caractère, de nouvelles expressions faciales, des anecdotes, des qualités, des défauts, des particularités: des parties d'elle, de qui elle était réellement. C'était souvent presque inconscient mais elle s'ouvrait à lui. Ça prenait son temps, leur relation évoluait à un rythme serein. D'un autre côté cela pouvait sembler très rapide, leur affection grandissait vite, la sienne du moins. Elle était formidable, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle lui plaisait, énormément, c'était indéniable, mais le plus fascinant était qu'il avait encore tellement à découvrir ! Il voulait voir toutes ses autres facettes, il voulait connaître la jeune femme sous le masque de Ladybug, métaphoriquement parlant, et connaître ses faiblesses comme ses forces, avec une curiosité nouvelle et grisante, se laisser emporter par un frisson inconnu...

Seulement elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas si grave, si ça avait été le cas ça aurait été assez surprenant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des gens puissent tout ressentir de la même manière que lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il s'en voulait juste d'avoir penser ça si vite et de le lui avoir dit, de ne pas avoir su poser les bons mots, d'avoir ignoré ses sentiments et les siens. Il était impulsif, il le savait.

Puis il s'était rappelé sa complicité avec Lila, c'était très différent de sa relation avec Ladybug, mais à l'époque il avait été très impliqué, il avait négligé des évidences, trop aveuglé par ses sentiments. Il ne s'était pas méfié.

Devait-il se méfier de Ladybug ?

Non.

Cette réponse s'imposait toujours immédiatement à son esprit mais il la questionnait désormais, il fallait qu'il essaye de voir clair. Après tout il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, il devrait se montrer plus réservé...

Il avait donc trouver un nouvel argument pour choisir de ne pas l'emmener avec lui voir Lila. Il fallait déjà la protéger, cette rencontre ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il fallait aussi qu'il gère seul un cas aussi sensible de son passé, il devait le faire peu importe son degré de confiance en la jeune femme, c'était uniquement une affaire entre lui et Lila.

Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait ça.

Il avait été très nerveux durant le trajet, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter.

Il avait demandé à la chauffeuse de les conduire à un hôtel du réseau pour y laisser Ladybug, mais il ne savait pas encore si il y arriverait. Elle avait eu l'air de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait mais l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout en toute confiance. Il avait aussi pensé à essayer de la convaincre de rester là mais elle était beaucoup trop têtue, comme lui, elle l'aurait suivi, ou aurait finalement réussi à le convaincre lui de l'emmener, ce dont il ne doutait pas. C'était trop risqué et trop long, il avait du choisir une méthode plus efficace... Oh elle allait vraiment le tuer à son réveil.

Désormais ce serait elle qui lui ferait difficilement confiance.

Oh Adrien ce que tu es intelligent ! Brillant putain.

Il laissa échapper un soupir courroucé.

Non, non, c'était pour le mieux.

Sa vue s'obstrua soudainement, le tirant ce ses pensées. La voiture venait de s'engouffrer dans un tunnel souterrain obscur, et il n'avait même pas fait attention au paysage défilant devant ses yeux depuis une vingtaine de minutes, trop occupé qu'il était par ses remords stupides.

Adrien chassa la brunette de ses pensées, il devait se concentrer, oublier un instant les yeux bleus suppliants et cette foutue phrase qui tournait dans sa tête.

Le souterrain commença à s'éclairer, de petits lampions japonais oranges, s'allumant graduellement sur le chemin. Il reconnaissait l'endroit maintenant, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça faisait longtemps mais il savait que quand il la reverrai ses anciennes blessures resurgiraient pour le tirailler un peu. Lui, le bien trop naïf et ambitieux Chat noir.

La descente prit fin et une série de solides et massives portes s'ouvrit, laissant passer le véhicule. La chauffeuse se tourna un instant vers lui et lui donna quelques indications superficielles, comme quoi il devrait suivre quelqu'un bien gentiment, marcher tout droit, la procédure habituelle, Adrien n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il prit une longue et silencieuse respiration, se préparant à porter le masque sûr et insolent de Chat noir, ne plus rien laisser voir de ses faiblesses.

 **O**

 **O**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tient droit et imperturbable devant une large porte, l'homme qui l'escortait toqua, une voix féminine lui répondit, avec cette si familière intonation suave, qui ne lui inspirait désormais que méfiance.

Quand il entra, il scruta la large pièce, ne trouvant pas la propriétaire des lieux, il se contenta d'inspecter son environnement d'un regard vif et perçant.

Un large bureau noir trônait au centre, comme celui qu'aurait pu avoir un capitaine de navire pirate selon lui, éclairé par une faible lampe projetant des halos orangés, et entouré d'une bibliothèque murale remplie, mais dont la plupart des documents étaient enfermés dans des sortes de caisses hermétiques, suédoises à en juger par le maigre symbole visible sur le côté, il y avait déjà eu affaire, résistantes et piégées donc.

Le mobilier est simple et sombre, sauf dans la partie droite du lieu, une vaste banquette en demi cercle recouverte de coussins colorés aux motifs orientaux siège sous des lampions plus vifs, près d'un bar, et d'une cheminée éteinte. Il remarque la petite table où est déposée un cendrier vide, enfin à première vue, il aperçoit quelques résidus de cendres, mais Lila ne fume pas.

Ses yeux vacillent vers le long canapé, il a remarqué une lueur scintillante, quelque chose où se reflète la lumière tamisée des lampes japonaises, il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il a une hypothèse sur sa provenance.

Ses yeux ont déterminés en quelques secondes tous les endroits où se trouvent les données et objets d'importance: la bibliothèque, derrière la cheminée (ça coulisse c'est évident), le pied d'une lampe (un peu plus long que les autres), le vase de Chine, les caisses suédoises, et le secrétaire du fond.

Faire ces observations lui prit moins d'une dizaine de secondes, jusqu'à qu'il pivote pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante, qui surgissait derrière un rideau de perle, les alertant ainsi de sa venue.

\- Tu es en retard Adrien, déclara t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

Elle portait une longue et ample robe rouge, arborant son habituel pendentif, ses longs cheveux caramels ornés de perles masquant à moitié ses épaules. Ses yeux verts pâles brillaient avec satisfaction, un léger et sournois rictus étirant ses lèvres.

\- Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, lança t-il, imperturbable, en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Elle le suivit et ricana d'un ton langoureusement oppressant:

\- Heureuse de te revoir aussi.

Le blond ne répondit pas, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil ébène en face du bureau avec lassitude. Son regard suivit un instant la silhouette confiante de son hôte, lorsqu'elle prit à son tour place sur le siège face à lui, les éclats orangés des lumières se décomposant sur sa chevelure.

\- Mon énigme t'a plu ? demanda t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, lorsqu'elle fut installée.

\- Oui une fleur... Très amusant Lila.

Il ne souriait toujours pas, mais continua d'un ton plus sarcastique:

\- Il est rassurant de savoir que tout tourne toujours autour de toi.

Elle sourit à la remarque mais son regard était plus froid, ostensiblement moins amène. Elle fit alors signe à l'homme qui avait conduit Adrien ici de quitter les lieux, lui rappelant sa présence par la même occasion. Le jeune homme se somma d'être plus vigilant.

\- Alors que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite, Adrien ? susurra t-elle en posant à nouveau ses yeux verts délavés sur lui.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu connais déjà la réponse, éluda le concerné.

\- Tu me connais bien.

Nouveau sourire, celui qu'il avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois danser sur ce visage trompeur, ce visage auquel il avait cru l'espace d'un temps bien trop long.

\- Cependant, continua t-elle sans se départir de cet air amusé et scrutateur. Je désirerai éclaircir quelques points avec toi.

Hmm ça ne présageait rien de bon, mais mieux valait satisfaire la curiosité insidieuse de son hôte, du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait.

\- À ta guise si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps, soupira t-il.

Les secondes s'étirèrent, durant lesquelles il sentit l'incertitude de la jeune femme, elle sembla néanmoins se délecter lorsqu'elle demanda avec une assurance non feinte:

\- Tu le fais pour te protéger, ou la protéger elle ?

Le masque imperturbable de l'espion se décomposa un bref instant, il aurait être préparé pourtant. Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut le moment que choisit une femme pour entrer, un plateau argenté dans les mains, sur lequel trônait une bouteille en cristal et des tasses orientales ouvragées. Elle s'approcha et leur servit à chacun un verre de la liqueur jaunâtre, un genre de cocktail... Du kastis certainement, si il se référait aux goûts de Lila.

\- À qui appartiennent les cendres de cigarettes ? demanda soudainement l'espion, espérant détourner le sujet de la conversation et satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Non Ad, siffla t-elle avec son sourire venimeux. C'est à moi de poser les questions.

\- Les deux, c'est la même chose.

\- Quoi ?

Elle haussa le sourcil, et Adrien se demanda comment il avait pu voir de la beauté et une quelconque preuve de confiance dans ce visage rongé par des expressions sournoises et mensongères.

\- Je répond à ta question: je le fais pour nous protéger tous les deux, elle et moi, parce que ce qui affecte l'un affecte l'autre, c'est le principe d'une équipe, j'avais oublié un instant que tu ne comprenais pas ce terme.

Une lueur haineuse, presque douloureuse, passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette pique amère, et renchérit, moqueuse:

\- Ce que tu es devenu cynique Ad... Je me rappelle bien du temps où nous étions une "équipe", ne crois pas que tu étais le seul à te soucier de notre sécurité. Tu as toujours compté, la preuve étant que je t'aide encore même des années après, alors que tu ne me sers plus ! Je ne te demande rien en échange, je m'inquiète pour ta protection, et toi tu me traite comme une étrangère insensible. Comme si tu n'avais jamais éprouvé autre choses qu'un froid mépris à mon égard !

Elle ressemblait à une actrice de tragédie, déclamant une tirade shakespearienne au bord de la mort, Adrien avait toujours l'impression qu'elle jouait un rôle maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus voir l'authenticité qui se cachait dans certaines de ses intonations, de ses gestes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de tout ça ta charmante nouvelle acolyte ? Toi et moi, nous retrouvant ici après une longue collaboration ! Tu lui a dis pour nous ?!

\- Oh je t'en pris, il ne s'est rien passé ! s'exclama le jeune homme, agacé par les délires dramatiques et excessifs de son ancienne partenaire, et de sa jalousie ridicule.

\- Ah tu considères donc notre superbe baiser comme inexistant ! ricana t-elle avec un sourire glaçant. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a sauté à mon coup, me murmurant des promesses et jurant de me protéger, de tout faire pour...

\- Ça suffit !

Adrien frappa du poing sur le bureau, se sermonnant mentalement pour son manque de retenu ( _il va falloir bosser le contrôle de tes émotions Adrien_ ).

\- Je ne t'ai pas aimé d'accord ! explosa t-il avec fermeté. Je voulais te protéger certes, et j'avais confiance en toi, c'était une erreur... Mais n'essaye pas de me convaincre que j'ai été si mensonger envers mon propre coeur par pitié ! Tu es peut-être douée pour faire avaler tes idées à n'importe qui, mais je pense avoir eu mon compte ! Tu as trahi tout ce que je t'avais accordé. Alors, par pitié Lila, ferme-la et arrête un instant de te donner tant d'importance !

La jeune femme au yeux verts en amande était bouche bée, Adrien soupira:

\- Je sais que tu essayes de te racheter... Tu as plus de coeur que tu ne le laisses paraître. Mais il n'empêche que je ne te pardonnerai pas, que je ne te croirais pas, que je ne te laisserai plus me manipuler. Tout ce que je t'accorde c'est ça, c'est de te permettre de te racheter, alors prouve moi que tu en es capable, et je pourrai à nouveau voir en toi un peu de ce que j'y voyais avant, te redonner de la confiance et de l'estime... C'est à toi de voir Lila.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste, mais acquiesça. Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur boisson, en silence. La glace était un peu brisée mais il restait encore beaucoup de travail avant d'arriver à faire fondre ce mur entre eux. Néanmoins elle semblait avoir compris, à défaut de le respecter, Adrien l'espérait du moins.

\- Comment est-elle ? Demanda brusquement la jeune femme.

\- Qui ?

\- Ta nouvelle coéquipière, grinça t-elle, et son ton était plus méprisant qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Adrien sembla perplexe et un peu irrité, mais il dut comprendre qu'il n'arriverait jamais à poser ses questions sans répondre aux siennes avant. Il hésita un bref instant.

\- Hum, Brune, yeux bleus clairs, plutôt gr...

\- Ah les hommes toujours à se focaliser sur l'apparence, sourit ironiquement Lila. Non je te demande pas une description physique, je veux que tu me dises... Ce que tu vois, en elle.

Le blond resta un instant perplexe, considérant la question avec attention. Les mots lui vinrent avec une étonnante facilité.

\- Elle est... Courageuse, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux... Oui c'est une forte tête.

Il émit un petit rire, et continua avec plus de sérieux, évitant le regard inquisiteur de son ancienne partenaire.

\- Elle n'hésite pas à affirmer son autorité, elle aime donner des ordres.. Mais pas en recevoir étrangement.

Lila observa le sourire qui gagnait petit à petit de l'ampleur sur son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux qui riaient aussi.

\- Elle est têtue, rien ne l'arrête quand elle a une idée en tête ! Elle reste néanmoins à l'écoute et sait reconnaître ses tords... C'est une personne dotée d'un certain sens de l'honneur, elle a vraiment l'étoffe d'une "super-héroïne"... Elle aime les défis, les jeux, gagner (me voir perdre)... Elle est généreuse, solidaire, héroïque, elle est loyale, plus professionnelle que moi...

Nouveau rire. Lila allait finir par les compter.

\- Elle ne faillit jamais à son devoir, c'est un exemple pour nous tous.

Cette phrase aurait pu être dite avec le même sourire amusé que les autres mais non, il était sérieux, et- dieu lui vienne en aide- complètement admiratif.

\- Elle... Elle est dure parfois. Hostile, solitaire, cassante...

Lila s'autorisa un sourire (oh mon dieu cette fille avait donc des défauts ! Merci mon dieu).

\- ... Mais, mais même si elle a l'air sûre d'elle, froide, je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade... Elle me laisse voir qui elle est vraiment, entièrement, des fois... J'aimerai apprendre à connaître davantage cette facette d'elle... Elle est réservée, elle ne croit pas en elle assez fort... C'est une personne douce, patiente, amicale, et...

Adrien arbora un sourire narquois, presque victorieux, accompagné d'un regard plus doux et sincère, tandis que ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres:

\- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

\- JE VAIS LE TUUUUUUUER !

La jeune femme donna un violent coup de pied contre le tuyau de la douche auquelle elle était menottée, poussant un long cri de rage.

\- Non je vais lui arracher les yeux d'abord, ET ENSUITE JE LE TUERAI !

Nouveau coup à l'encontre du malheureux tube métallique, toujours sans effet.

BAM !

BAM !

BAM !

\- CONNAAARD !

Marinette se laissa glisser contre la parroi froide dans son dos, expirant et inspirant profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Alors que l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veines depuis vingt bonnes minutes commençait à ralentir progressivement, elle reprit peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

La douleur se fit alors sentir plus ardemment: migraine, vertiges, élancement dans la jambe et le bras droit, là où elle avait frappé le tuyau à mainte reprises.

\- Bordel ! maugréa t-elle. Stupide chat.

Elle s'affaissa dans la baignoire, peinant à régulariser les battements de son coeur, son souffle encore tremblant de son accès de colère, tous ses muscles crispés et tendus.

Stupide chat,

stupide chat,

stupide chat !

Abruti !

Traître !

Connard !

Marinette se releva d'un coup. Pas le temps pour les injures. Elle devait agir et vite.

BAM !

Bordel pourquoi ce tuyau et cette chaîne ne voulaient pas se casser !

Environ dix-huit coup de pieds et de poings plus tard, l'espionne décréta que cette technique ne servirait à rien à part la blesser et l'énerver davantage.

Encore onze frappes plus tard, deux crampes, et un poignet foulé, elle décida que oui, c'était définitivement dangereux et inutile, bien que défoulant, et se rallongea contre la baignoire.

Chat noir était vraiment un bel enfoiré...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce chemin pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi lui accorder sa confiance pour ensuite la lui retirer ? La lui arracher des mains, et l'écraser.

Putain il ne pouvait pas juste l'endormir et l'enfermer pour résoudre ses problèmes ! La confiance n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait donner et reprendre quand ça arrange ! Et puis plus important encore c'était réciproque ! Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire de lui faire confiance, alors que lui-même ne le faisait pas ! Non, juste non ! Les règles doivent s'appliquer aux deux participants...

Ils étaient une équipe, ils étaient liés non ?

Est-ce qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il était en colère contre elle ? Parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit après sa grandiose tirade sentimentale ? Est-ce qu'il était- hum -blessé dans son amour propre ?

Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Enfin un peu quand même.

Est-ce qu'il avait soudainement décrété qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'ils partagent le danger ensemble, qu'elle était inutile ?

Marinette refoula les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de franchir la frontière de ses yeux. Elle se ressaisit.

Non, il avait ses raisons, bonnes ou mauvaise. Elle le tuerai dans les deux cas, mais elle essayerait de comprendre. Elle ne savait pas si elle lui referait confiance un jour mais ce qui lui restait servirait à l'attendre, à patienter pour le pardon.

Pour l'instant sa colère allait se reporter sur ses menottes et l'endroit où elles étaient attachées, ensuite elle aviserait.

 _Abruti de Chat noir._

BAM !

 **O**

 **O**

\- Alors... Tu sais qui est la taupe ? demanda calmement Adrien, soulagé de pouvoir enfin aborder le sujet, après avoir réduit Lila au silence pendant plus d'une minute.

\- Oui.

Bien on avançait un peu.

\- Qui ?

Lila rencontra son regard, hésitant mais ferme.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

L'espion fronça les sourcils, conscient de son envie urgente de secouer la jeune femme, parce que- bordel -il n'avait pas fait tout ce tout ce chemin pour entendre ça.

Son expression décontenancée devait être amusante puisqu'elle eut un sourire sardonique avant de lancer d'une voix aux accents triomphales:

\- Mais je sais pour qui il travaille...

Bordel.

\- Hum laisse moi deviner, hasarda Adrien avec une mine faussement méditative... Le Papillon ?

Les yeux de Lila s'élargirent un peu plus, elle sembla prise de cours pendant un bref instant, avant de porter une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Peu importe, la coupa t-il sèchement en balayant ses interrogations d'un geste de la main. Maintenant ce que je veux savoir c'est comment toi, tu l'as su.

Elle blêmit un peu, son regard était fuyant et vacilla furtivement sur sa gauche. Adrien le suivit malgré lui et aperçut le vase chinois qu'il avait remarqué en entrant. C'est alors seulement qu'il les vit.

Les papillons.

Le motif était peint en rouge autour du vase: une traînée de papillons de toutes tailles, figés et virevoltant le long de la porcelaine.

Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bordel Lila, souffla t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, le laissant probablement faire ses propres déductions. La lumière ne tarda pas à se faire dans son esprit.

\- Tu travailles avec lui ?

Elle releva la tête, la lueur de défi qui aurait du s'y trouver était absente. Non...

\- Tu travailles _pour_ lui ?

\- Pas exactement, se justifia t-elle, mais il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Lila, déclara t-il avec un sérieux résolu. Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

Le ton était maîtrisé mais elle pouvait sentir l'urgence, le besoin presque enthousiaste d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, et la colère aussi, la déception.

\- Non, elle secoua la tête. Non je ne peux pas, c'est trop risqué.

\- Tu as peur de lui ? articula Adrien comme si c'était parfaitement impensable qu'elle puisse craindre qui que ce soit.

\- Je... Oui. Ce mec est un barge Adrien, il me fait froid dans le dos. Si tu savais seulement de quoi il est capable...

\- Dis moi ! s'exclama t-il, approchant son visage plus près du sien, insistant.

En d'autres circonstances elle aurait apprécié, mais là non.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Cet homme il fait ce qu'il veut de n'importe qui ! Il nous manipule tous comme des pantins ! Je suis Volpina et j'exécute la volonté du Papillon, comme tout ceux qui travaillent avec lui, de gré ou de force ! Il a un tel pouvoir sur les gens ! Je te jure que quand on est sous son emprise, on peut difficilement s'en défaire ! Il sait exactement ce qu'on veut, ce qui nous motive, ce qui nous fait peur... Il traque nos idées de vengeance et s'en sert pour nous atteindre, il.. Il est terrifiant, bien plus doué que moi dans l'art du mensonge, si tu savais !

Elle paraissait réellement en proie à une intense détresse. Adrien fut un instant pris de compassion pour elle mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui en voulait, et qu'il était complètement perdu.

Le Papillon était décidément une menace plus redoutable et tenace que ce qu'il avait escompté, il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout, et il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui, même une criminelle indépendante comme Volpina. Quel était réellement son objectif ?

\- D'accord, je ne te forcerai pas à me donner des informations contre ta volonté, la rassura t-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Tu as accepté de m'emmener jusqu'à ton repère, et de me fournir de l'aide, c'est déjà une preuve de confiance suffisante que tu m'accordes, et comme tu le sais je respecte ça. Donc je ne vais pas te séquestrer en salle d'interrogatoire... Néanmoins j'espère que tu te rend compte de la situation dans laquelle tu me mets, je travaille sur ce dossier et tu es un témoin clef à ma portée, c'est mon devoir d'obtenir toutes les infos dont j'ai besoin...

Il se racla la gorge et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure:

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des micros ici ?

\- Non, répondit-elle immédiatement, mais il comprit à son regard qu'elle n'était pas certaine.

\- Pas sur toi ?

\- Non je n'ai rien, rien d'activé en tout cas.

\- Des caméras ?

\- Non, cette pièce est le seul endroit que je ne fais pas surveiller... Histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Elle eut un sourire enjôleur mais Adrien savait qu'elle mentait. Cette pièce était truffée de dossiers importants et d'objets de valeur, donc forçément sous surveillance.

\- Caméra sans son ? souffla t-il.

\- Non je t'ai dit que...

\- Sans son, oui ou non ? articula t-il, exaspéré.

Elle hésita une ou deux secondes avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Bien.

Il se leva alors et arpenta la pièce d'un pas rapide, faisant un tour sur lui-même, avant de s'installer sur la banquette aux coussins brodés.

\- Tu viens ? demanda t-il avec un sourire propre au Chat noir qu'il était.

La jeune femme sut que ce n'était pas une question. Elle le rejoignit de sa démarche de reine, mais son incertitude était palpable.

\- Tu m'expliques ? susura t-elle langoureusement lorsqu'elle fut assis à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr.

Il se pencha alors, et posant une main sur son genou, approcha ses lèvres de son coup, remontant vers son oreille. Lila fut à deux doigts de pousser un petit cri triomphal lorsqu'il murmura, son souffle brûlant la déstabilisant:

\- Bon, maintenant je suis à peu près sûr qu'aucun des potentiels micros de cette pièce ne pourra nous entendre, notamment le charmant vase chinois que t'a offert le Papillon qui, si tu veux mon avis, possède au moins un micro, si ce n'est un dispositif de vidéosurveillance... J'ose espérer que tu n'étais pas au courant, sinon j'avoue que le peu de confiance que je suis en train de t'accorder risque de s'effriter un peu.

Il souriait toujours avec séduction, mais son ton était menaçant.

\- Je... Je m'en doutais, souffla t-elle au creux de son oreille. Je me doutais qu'il me faisait surveiller mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on trahit, je me voyais mal farfouiller dans son cadeau à la recherche d'un micro, il l'aurait su...

Il ne sembla pas trouver la réponse mauvaise puisqu'il ne s'attarda pas-dessus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur cet enfoiré ? Je compte bien le coffrer tu sais, et je ferai tout pour dissimuler l'origine de mes sources, tu as ma parole...

\- Adrien...

\- Il n'y a même pas un dossier ou une preuve que je pourrai subtilement dérober ? sourit-il, frottant son front contre ses cheveux.

\- Il m'a contacté il y a peu de temps, hésita la criminelle, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse. Il savait que j'avais travaillé avec toi sous couverture, il m'a posé des questions sur toi, sur ta coéquipière aussi...

\- Ladybug !

L'exclamation étouffée du blond lui fit presque mal, elle sentit une pointe de jalousie percer en elle.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur son compte, grinça t-elle. Par contre toi et moi, il en sait bien assez.

Le jeune homme parut tout d'abord soulagé ce qui l'agaça sérieusement, puis son ton devint plus inquiet:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "bien assez" ?

\- Il connaît nos identités.

\- Merde !

L'exclamation qu'il laissa échapper fut cette fois-ci parfaitement audible pour quiconque les écouterai. Adrien se rattrapa rapidement en grimaçant:

\- Ton talon m'a écrasé le pied, improvisa t-il en haussant la voix.

\- Désolé.

Il soupira et se pencha à nouveau à son oreille, faisant mine d'y déposer une lignée de baisers.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne peux rien contre lui ? Parce qu'il sait tout de toi et qu'il compte s'en servir si tu n'obéis pas ? murmura t-il à nouveau, mais son ton était toujours dur, l'empêchant de se plonger dans l'illusion d'une tentative de séduction.

\- Disons qu'il me l'a fait comprendre oui... Mais il ne fait pas que dans l'intimidation, il nous propose en contrepartie des choses que l'on ne peut pas refuser, il nous offre exactement ce que l'on cherche, si bien que tout le monde croit y trouver son compte.

\- Ne me dis pas que ton rêve depuis toujours c'est de posséder un vase chinois, ricana l'espion.

Elle secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire, mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Adrien la jaugea d'un air grave. Son visage s'assombrit soudain.

\- Le pouvoir, souffla t-il. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Ça a toujours été le cas.

Son silence fut suffisamment éloquent, le blond se releva soudainement, son masque froid et impassible de retour sur son visage.

\- Bon sang, tu ne changeras jamais, je ne sais même pas si toute cette conversation n'est pas juste un moyen pour m'écarter.

\- Non !

Lila se releva à son tour, et se rapprocha du jeune homme pour lui saisir les mains:

\- Non Adrien, je ne t'ai pas menti à son propos d'accord ? Tu peux me croire là-dessus !

Il se dégagea, plus froid que jamais.

\- Je ne sais sincèrement pas si je peux le faire.

Il se détourna d'elle et sortit de sa poche un petit étui en métal rouge et argenté, qu'il fit tournoyer dans ses mains.

\- Ça appartient au Papillon ? demanda t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Lila grimaça, il avait du le prendre quand ils s'étaient installé sur la banquette, elle l'avait oublié. *

\- Des cigarettes japonaises de luxe... J'ai connu quelqu'un qui en fumait, marmonna t-il, songeur.

Puis il se retourna vers elle, et déclara t'un ton à peine cordial:

\- Je crois que nous en avons fini avec les questions... Lila, merci de ta coopération aussi digne d'interêt que peu fiable, j'espère ne pas te revoir avant très longtemps.

\- Adrien si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans...

\- Si tu pouvais demander à tes sbires de me raccompagner sans faire d'histoire je t'en serai reconnaissant.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et sortit sans même lui accorder un regard.

Elle observa la silhouette disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, impuissante.

Merde, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Il se trouvait que Adrien Aggreste était la seule faiblesse de Volpina.

Le Papillon l'avait bien compris d'ailleurs.

 **O**

 **O**

Bon sang,

Adrien n'avait jamais été aussi content de rentrer chez lui.

Jamais une mission n'avait paru si longue et si périlleuse que celle qu'il venait d'accomplir. Sa cible ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche.

Environ deux heures plus tôt, il était rentré, assez terrifié, à l'hôtel où se trouvait sa coéquipière. Terrifié n'est pas le terme exact mais il s'en foutait royalement, trop préoccupé qu'il était par la conversation qui allait suivre, et les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

\- Enfoiré !

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait dit mais il n'y prêta pas réellement attention, suffisamment occupé par le spectacle d'une Ladybug trempée, au milieu de la chambre, la paire de menottes toujours accrochée à son poignet, mais sans aucune trace de plomberie.

"Oh, tu as réussi à sortir de la salle de bain", fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle l'avait ensuite regardé comme si elle comptait lui faire subir le même sort qu'au pauvre tuyau, et ça avait suffi à le faire taire, et frémir d'effroi accessoirement (étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à le casser, à en juger par l'eau que l'on entendait jaillir de la pièce à sa gauche, et la tenue aspergée de la brunette).

\- Hum attend, je peux t'expliquer...

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir, préférant lui administrer un coup de poing digne des plus grands champions de boxe. Adrien s'était lamentablement écroulé, mais au moins il avait pu parler après ça. Elle s'était juste contenté de le regarder avec toute la colère dont elle était capable, mais elle ne l'avait plus frappé.

Oh et elle l'avait menotté au lit !

... Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Bref ce n'était pas la pire réaction possible, il y avait encore de l'espoir...

Elle ne l'avait interrompu que rarement, le laissant "s'expliquer", résumer son entretien avec Lila (avec des termes soigneusement choisis, et la mention des détails uniquement en lien avec l'enquête). Il lui avait dit à quel point il était désolé, bien que ce soit généralement après ça que ses regards se faisaient plus meurtriers. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait essayé de la protéger, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance qu'il l'avait laissé là, mais parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Lila. Elle n'aurait pas perdu une occasion de le trahir, elle aurait donné des informations sur Ladybug au Papillon, il en était certain désormais, elle ferait tout pour le pouvoir, et la vengeance certainement. Il y avait des missions où il ne valait mieux pas s'affirmer comme une équipe, pour protéger l'autre. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu, pour la protéger. En l'emmenant il aurait agi contre son but.

Néanmoins il aurait probablement dut lui dire tout ça avant.

L'enfermer et la droguer n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eu.

Elle l'avait écouté, et peu à peu sa colère diminuait, elle comprenait.

Quant il eut fini elle avait acquiesçé, elle l'avait libéré, et elle s'était dirigé vers la porte en silence.

Le trajet vers l'aéroport avait été pesant. Ils avançaient côte à côte mais ils se sentaient étrangement très éloignés l'un de l'autre, et le silence était assourdissant, assourdissant de mots qui ne franchissaient pas leurs lèvres, assourdissant de non-dits.

Puis, c'était Ladybug qui avait parlé la première, sourit la première.

"Abruti de chat", avait-elle murmuré dans l'avion, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Adrien avait ri doucement, puis il avait fait une blague, ou plus précisément un jeu de mots, à base de chat bien sûr - il ne se souvenait ce que c'était, mais c'était assez mauvais- et la jeune femme avait rit à son tour.

Ils avaient ensuite débattus avec sérieux sur l'enquête, sur les nouvelles informations obtenues à propos du Papillon, les mesures qu'ils devraient prendre maintenant qu'il connaissait leurs identités... Et tout semblait être revenu à la normale, plus ou moins.

Lorsque l'avion atterit, Adrien remarqua sans peine la forme sombre au loin, qui avançait d'un pas furibond dans sa direction. Comment diable avait-il su ?... Oh Ladybug bien sûr...

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui arrivait à sa droite, sa veste enveloppée autour de ses épaules étant donné l'accident vestimentaire qui avait survenu par sa faute.

\- Ça c'est un coup bas ma lady, dit-il en désignant la silhouette de Plagg.

Sa coéquipière sembla un peu accablée, néanmoins elle lança avec un sourire ironique:

\- Oui je sais c'est puérile de l'avoir prévenu... Mais tu avais trahi ma confiance, alors j'ai trahi la tienne ! On est quite ?

Adrien lui rendit son sourire.

\- Évidemment ! ajouta t-il avec une joie triomphale, à peine dissimulée. Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard de toute façon ! Rien n'échapppe à plagg.

Ladybug sembla se ressaisir, comprenant ce que son compagnon tirait de la situation.

\- Hé attend pas si vite ! À la réflexion il y a une grosse différence entre envoyer un texto à Plagg pour lui dire où tu es allé, et se faire droguer, menotter, puis séquestrer dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, appartenant à une organisation criminelle italienne !

Adrien devait avouer que c'était sensé.

\- Ma lady que dirais-tu d'une partie d'Ultimate Mega Strike et d'un bol de popcorn pour me faire pardonner ? minauda t-il.

\- Hum... C'est moi ou tu essayes subtilement de me proposer de t'humilier afin que je me sente plus coupable à ton égard ?

\- Humf ! je suis démasqué !

La brunette émit un petit rire, secrètement heureuse d'entendre à nouveau le blond plaisanter avec elle, et l'obliger à se détendre. Tssss toujours aussi peu professionnel ce Chat noir.

\- J'ai une autre suggestion, déclara t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il fait trop beau pour rester à l'hôtel, on pourrait aller flâner dans Paris, manger des pâtisseries, et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai te montrer quelques uns des quartiers que je fréquentais quand j'habitais ici.

Chat noir ne dit rien, il savait ce que cette proposition impliquait.

Ladybug lui proposait de lui montrer des endroits personnels, de lui donner des informations sur son identité, sur sa vie, des informations qu'elle prenait habituellement grand soin à taire. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Elle lui faisait à nouveau confiance.

Il pourrait être pardonné.

Un sourire ému s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres.

\- Excellent programme ma lady.

 **O**

 **O**

 **À suivre...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé la confrontation avec Lila, j'ai assez galéré à l'écrire mais ça m'a beaucoup plu quand même.**

 **Néanmoins je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, parfois on oublie des détails, notamment "l'objet brillant" que Adrien aperçoit sur le canapé en entrant, et qui s'avère être l'étui à cigarettes qu'il récupère à la fin... En plus je fais parfois allusion à des petits détails de d'autres chapitres et j'imagine que, vu le décalage entre chaque publications, ça ne doit pas vous faciliter la compréhension.**

 **En tout cas merci à vous de me suivre et de me soutenir, je suis contente que vous aimiez l'univers, les personnages, et les références, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre, qui devrait être intéressant pour la relation entre nos protagonistes... *regard mystérieux***

 **Sinon n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Merci ;) !**

 **PS: Le titre du chapitre est celui du film éponyme, un James Bond bien sûr. Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai choisi, notamment le fait que c'est le huitième chapitre et que octo= huit (non en vrai c'est le hasard), mais surtout parce que le personnage d'Octopussy incarnée par Maud Adams me faisait beaucoup penser à Lila: une femme fatale, influente, à la tête d'une organisation criminelle xD, et qui trahit James Bond.**


	9. Permis de tuer

**Chapitre 9: Permis de tuer**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Heeey !**

 **Déjà: j'espère que vous passez tous de très bonnes fêtes ! ^**

 **Ensuite: Ça fait cinq mois je sais... Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! x)**

 **Je m'excuse, c'est clair que j'ai bieeeeeen pris mon temps. Mais bon me revoilà, et ce chapitre est vraiment riche en émotions alors j'espère que l'attente aura value le coup ;)**

 **O**

 **J'ai une deuxième annonce à faire: ce chapitre aurait pu paraître dans bien plus de temps si je ne l'avais pas fini dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par French Miraculers ( : / /** **french-miraculers . forumactif .com** **).**

 **En effet voici l'un de mes cadeaux de noël pour l'adorable Lolocando à qui je dédis ce chapitre: Lolo j'espère de tout coeur que ça te plaira ! (j'ai glissé quelques clins d'oeil).**

 **Sur-ce, plein de bisous et de chocolats et bonne lecture !**

 **.ooOoo.**

 _* nouveau message - numéro unconnu*_

(...) Nouvelle info, rdv à l'hôtel, vite - chat noir

(vous) Comment est-ce que tu as eu ce numéro ?

(...) Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je réponde à cette question ?

(vous) Oui. C'est mon numéro personnel

(vous) on a un téléphone spécialement pour le travail tu sais ?

(...) tu veux parler de ces espèces de gadgets tout droit sortis d'un mauvais film d'espionnage des années 80 ?

(...) Et puis qui te dit que je veux juste parler travail ? ;)

(...) Nos téléphones pro sont surveillés en plus, ici c'est plus intime :)

(vous) ...

(vous) je répète: comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

(...) Plagg me l'a donné

(vous) Comment plage a eu mon numéro ?!

(vous) *Plagg

(vous) les téléphones professionnels n'ont pas de correcteur automatique au moins !

(...) Tikki lui a donné :)

(vous) c'est de la pure trahison

(vous) et peu importe, n'utilise pas ce numéro

(...) maaais pourquoi ?

(vous) parce qu'on est collègues

(...) on est amis aussi non ?

(...) Et puis c'est bien d'avoir deux numéros en cas de problème

(...) on peut se joindre même hors du cadre professionnel comme ça :)

(...) et on peut envoyer des photos, avec les tel "pro" c'est pas possible

(...) ils sont vraiment nuls admet-le

(...) please *-*

(vous) ok mais à une condition

(vous) pas de smiley et tu ne me harcèles pas

(...) ça fait 2 conditions mais d'accord

(...) enfin pour la première je promet rien

(...) ... et pour la deuxième non plus

(...) les smiley ajoutent une certaine dynamique à mes messages, je ne voudrai pas que tu ai l'impression de discuter avec un robot

(vous) t'inquiètes pas pour ça, un ordinateur ne saurai imiter ton sens de l'humour douteux

(...) ouch, d'humeur sarcastique aujourd'hui ?

(...) et il faudrait que tu définisses le terme "harceler"

(vous) je dirai à partir du moment où ton nom s'affiche plus souvent sur mon écran que celui de ma meilleure amie

(vous) et t'inquiètes t'as de la marge

(...) donne moi des chiffres

(vous) elle m'a envoyé 37 messages hier

(...) ok je pense pouvoir respecter cette close alors... Mais sache que ton amie est effrayante

(vous) si tu savais

 _* vous venez d'ajouter le 06 56 78 90 12 à vos contacts sous le nom de "stupide chat" *_

(vous) je suis en route

(stupide chat) ok

(stupide chat) ma lady ?

(stupide chat) t'es toujours là ?

(vous) oui

(stupide chat) je voulais te remercier pour hier, j'ai passé un bon moment

(vous) moi aussi

(stupide chat) :)

(vous) tu viens de briser la première règle, j'espère que tu en es conscient ?

(stupide chat) j'aime vivre dangereusement :P

(stupide chat) ce smiley qui tire la langue ne rend pas aussi bien que je le pensais

(stupide chat) ma lady ?

(stupide chat) ?

(stupide chat) est-ce que ce silence est ta manière de me punir pour avoir enfreint la condition ?

(stupide chat) c'est cruel

(vous) j'arrive dans deux minutes, problèmes de bus

(stupide chat) je connais ça... pourquoi on a pas une voiture noire très chère et très rapide à disposition comme dans les films ?

(stupide chat) la "catmobile" ;)

(stupide chat) désolé pour le smiley mais j'ai pas pu résister, ça souligne tellement bien l'effet comique

(vous) j'abandonne...

(stupide chat) quoi ? mon humour est fél-incroyable !

(vous) oh mon dieu

(vous) je suis à peu près certaine que tu as lu ce jeu de mot dans un emballage de carambar alors je vais m'abstenir de commentaires

(stupide chat) wow ça c'était mesquin

(stupide chat) sournois

(stupide chat) diabolique

(stupide chat) cruel

(vous) à tout de suite chat :)

(stupide chat) WOW

(stupide chat) HA ! J'ai gagné t'as utilisé un smiley !

(stupide chat) Avoue que t'en mourrai d'envie depuis le début ! :D

(stupide chat) ma lady ? :) :) :)

(stupide chat) ok à tout de suite

 **.ooOoo.**

Marinette ne savait jamais quelle attitude adopter avec lui.

Elle avait décidée en arrivant qu'elle serait en mode "Ladybug", donc professionnelle, mais le sourire étrangement heureux de Chat noir quand elle était entrée, avait fait s'effondrer son mur d'impassibilité.

Il avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens cet idiot.

Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Bonne. Elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise tant qu'il continuerai à la fixer avec ces yeux là, attendris, verts, intenses...

 _Imbécile de chat_.

Un sourire amusé et léger déforma ses lèvres.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vous donner des envies de meurtres puis vous donner à ce point envie de...

\- Ma lady, le devoir nous appelle.

Chat noir tendait un document devant ses yeux, une page de journal plus précisément.

Marinette cligna des paupières, essayant d'orienter sa concentration vers un sujet moins sensible, essayant de fixer cette page et pas les prunelles vertes et les lèvres moqueuses.

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? réussit-elle à formuler d'un ton évasif.

\- Une nouvelle expérience de notre criminel préféré, sourit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Un "akumatisé" ?

\- Yep.

Il tourna le journal vers lui et lut d'un ton exagérément dramatique: " _Hier après-midi, agression à l'arme blanche dans le cinquième arrondissement parisien: la police a appréhendé l'instigateur de cette vague de terreur, un homme arborant une armure de chevalier, attaquant les passants à coups d'épées. Fort heureusement les victimes sont peu nombreuses: on en compte moins d'une dizaine et seules deux ont nécessitées des soins hospitaliers. L'incident est sous contrôle, les forces de l'ordre nous livreront plus d'informations en temps voulu. Pour le moment nous n'en savons pas plus sur l'identité de celui qu'on surnomme désormais sur le web "le chevalier noir"..._ "

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, Chat noir ajouta presque immédiatement:

\- il s'agit du respecté professeur d'escrime et politicien Armand d'Argencourt, et oui, la composition de l'akuma est bien présente dans son organisme. La question maintenant c'est pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et quel est le but de ces "essais", quel message veut-il -bordel- nous faire passer ?

Marinette acquiesça avec gravité, elle comprenait l'agitation de Chat noir, cette histoire manquait clairement de vraisemblance.

\- Il s'en prend à des personnalitées publiques maintenant, ça n'a aucun sens...

Elle se stoppa, réalisant soudain, alors que son cerveau encore embrumé s'activait pleinement.

-... À moins que justement ça en est un.

Cette phrase étrange et grammaticalement dérangeante sembla éclairer son visage, elle expliqua:

\- D'Argencourt est un homme haut placé, il a failli devenir maire, c'est un homme influant. Un criminel comme le Papillon a des amis partout, des contacts du moins: il y a plusieurs raisons qui pourrait le pousser à s'en prendre à un homme comme lui.

Chat noir opina de la tête, fixant attentivement la brunette.

\- Oui bien sûr, reprit-il. Ça pourrait être un avertissement, une menace pour les autres personnalités hautes placées qu'il a enrôlé dans son cercle, ou encore un moyen d'écarter d'Argencourt, peut-être qu'il était un obstacle à ses plans, qu'il n'a pas coopérer... Et c'est bien sûr un début pour attiser la terreur, il nous fait comprendre qu'il peut atteindre n'importe qui, et pire que tout, ces gens peuvent s'en prendre aux autres à sa place...

Marinette acquiesça à son tour, consciente de ce que ces hypothèses impliquaient pour eux et plus particulièrement pour la sécurité des parisiens.

Ils devaient arrêter le Papillon et vite.

Chat noir avait les bras croisés, une expression de fureur mal contenue, peinte sur le visage. C'était inhabituel.

Marinette se demanda si il était juste inquiet ou réellement en colère, si elle devait dire ou faire quelque chose pour que les traits malicieux de son visage cessent de s'assombrir.

C'était étrangement douloureux.

Elle ne voulais plus voir cette expression tiraillée, pas sur lui.

La jeune femme posa alors une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son compagnon, presque sans y penser, une envie instinctive d'effacer les maux.

\- On va l'arrêter, murmura t-elle simplement, d'un ton sans appel.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, un peu surpris.

Marinette le contempla avec douceur, elle était certaine. Ils étaient une équipe, et il réussiraient ensemble, peu importe l'issue. Elle étais au moins sûre de ça.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre.

Le visage de Chat noir s'éclaira doucement, il sourit presque, son regard se fixant sur elle, avec reconnaissance.

\- Oui.

Ces yeux brillaient d'un éclat de défi, mais sa bouche imprimait un sourire presque timide, un peu ému certainement. Marinette se fit alors la promesse qu'elle ne laisserait plus les traits de Chat noir s'assombrir, qu'elle essayerait toujours de ramener ce sourire désabusé et ce regard audacieux sur son visage.

Elle préférait un Chat noir agaçant à un Chat noir préoccupé.

Le jeune homme superposa une main apaisante sur celle que la brunette avait laissée reposer sur son épaule gauche, il sourit gentiment, puis s'écarta.

Marinette resta en place encore quelques secondes.

 **.ooOoo.**

Quand on se voit confier une mission d'une ampleur aussi grande que celle-ci, il est important de garder la tête froide. Il faut avoir ses objectifs bien en vue, ne plus penser individuel mais collectif. Faire preuve de sang-froid. Se concentrer.

C'était ce qu'Adrien avait toujours eu à l'esprit lorsqu'un danger se présentait. Lorsque toute son attention d'agent était requise.

Pourtant il lui était actuellement clairement impossible de suivre ces règles.

Se focaliser sur la mission nécessitait un effort intense.

Réfléchir était déjà suffisamment difficile.

...

Est-ce qu'elle était au moins consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui ?

Parce qu'il serait alors vraiment scandaleux de lui reprocher son manque de professionnalisme alors qu'elle était sans aucun doutes la cause évidente de son égarement.

 _Vraiment scandaleux._

...

Non, elle le faisait définitivement exprès.

Oh bien sûr qu'elle savait.

 _Évident._

...

Injuste.

Cruel.

...

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui plaisait alors ?

 _Elle_ lui plaisait.

Tellement.

Elle aurait d'ici peu raison de lui, c'était inévitable. Il fallair réagir. Il ne répondrait plus de rien sinon.

-o-O-o-

Quelques heures plus tôt, après avoir congédié sa coéquipière, Adrien se préparait, débattant aussi vivement avec le noeud de sa cravate qu'avec le flot de ses pensées.

L'affaire présentait des complications pour le moins inattendues, le filet avait beau se resserrer autour du papillon, il n'en restait pas moins inaccessible. Il était clair que de nombreux points cruciaux leur échappaient, et cela ne faisait que les conforter dans l'idée que des évènement bien plus inquiétants se préparaient. Chaque nouvel élément lui laissait un horrible pressentiment.

Cette mission devenait de plus en plus pesante, il sentait bien qu'il n'était qu'un simple pion dans le jeu du Papillon, il pouvait les évincer à tous moments: il savait parfaitement qui ils étaient, il avait le pouvoir, et la persuasion qui en résultait. Cette anxiété, Adrien ne savait pas encore d'où elle provenait, certainement de son impliquation à quelque chose qui le dépassait...

 _Implication_ était le mot, l'effroyable mot qui le ramenait toujours à une seule personne.

Non, il n'osait pas y penser, par peur oui, et par dégoût surtout.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, lissant ses manches de smoking du plat de la main. Il devait orienter ses pensées vers un sujet moins sensible mais tout aussi pertinent: le gala, par exemple.

Il avait plusieurs heures devant lui, mais un grand nombre d'éléments à mettre en place, à commencer par maîtriser ses émotions, et attacher convenablement sa cravate.

Le plan était simple pour ce soir: repérer les hommes du Papillon, les arrêter, et danser avec Ladybug. Ils avaient depuis longtemps découverts que ce grand gala de mode ferait l'objet d'une manifestation criminelle du Papillon, pour une raison encore floue, bien qu'il ait très récemment montré un intérêt pour les mondanités et les démonstrations publiques de son terrifiant pouvoir.

Le jeune homme saisit le petit revolver noir déposé près de lui et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, espérant sincèrement ne pas avoir besoin de s'en servir. Il glissa ensuite une petite lame dans la doublure de sa manche droite et dans la semelle de sa chaussure gauche. Enfin, il se munit de son bâton rétractable, et regarda avec un air de défi le petit téléphone de travail qu'il comptait bien utiliser le moins possible désormais.

Adrien sourit, il sortit son téléphone personnel, décidé à écrire un message à sa partenaire. Drôle et spirituel si possible.

 _Nouer une cravate est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne le dit._

 _Celui qui a inventé ça est un dangereux sadique._

Ok, ce n'était certainement pas spirituel mais ça aurait le mérite de la faire lever les yeux au ciel et peut-être sourire, c'était drôle non ?

La réponse ne tarda pas arriver.

 _L - Est-ce que tu as conscience que c'est un ange comparé à l'inventeur des escarpins ?-_

Le blond émit un petit rire, il aimait quand elle prenait part à ses blagues idiotes, il répondit aussitôt:

 _\- Ma lady je crois qu'on perd notre temps avec le Papillon, il y a des individus bien plus maléfiques en liberté_

 _..._

 _L- C'est clair, les moustiques par exemple._

 _L- Si j'attrape celui qui m'a vidé de mon sang la nuit dernière, je verrai ça comme la plus gratifiante des victoires_

 _..._

 _C- Si tu avais accepté de rester dans ma chambre hier soir, ça ne serait pas arrivé :)_

Adrien se demanda un bref instant si écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête était réellement une bonne idée.

...

 _L- Je n'allai quand même pas te laisser dormir sur un canapé alors que mon hôtel est à deux rues d'ici_

 _C- Je t'avais proposé, et est-ce que tu as conscience que le canapé de cette suite est la chose la plus ridiculement confortable qui existe ? On diraît une grosse boule de coton en poils de bébé phoque très chère et très inutile. Ton argument est irrecevable._

 _L- Ok... Mais je n'avais pas mes affaires pour rester la nuit de toute manière._

 _L- Et ce n'est pas professionnel au fait._

 _L- D'ailleurs on est censé travailler là non ?_

 _C- Possible_

 _L- Certain même. À plus Chat._

 _L- :)_

 _C- Tu crois vraiment que les smiley vont permetret d'excuser ton comportement déplorable_

 _L- Oui :)_

 _C- J'admet que c'est efficace_

 _L- Ha tu vois. Je te connais bien. Salut chaton ;)_

Adrien sourit.

Puis il relut le message.

 _"Je te connais bien"_

Son sourire s'effaça doucement.

Lui, il ne connaissait pas Ladybug. Pourquoi avait-elle le droit de tout savoir de son identité alors qu'il ne pouvait jamais la questionner sur elle ?

C'était injuste, comme pouvait-il gagner dans ces conditions ?

Il voulait désespérément la connaître.

Tout connaître.

Sa boisson préférée, le nom de ses chats (elle en avait forcément) si ils s'appelaient Cannelle, Domino ou Louis, si elle avait déjà vue un concert de Jagged Stones...

Ce soir serait l'occasion, il comptait bien agir. Il lui ferait comprendre clairement ses intentions. Il joueraient à armes égales.

Il sentait que c'était le bon moment, en plein coeur de l'action, dans un cadre romantique, sous couverture, mais plus d'identités entre eux.

Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup c'était évident, l'alchimie était parfaite, depuis le début.

Pourquoi avait-il peur alors ?

Il y avait effectivement quelques menus obstacles à ses projets: ils étaient collègues, engagés dans une relation "professionnelle" (pour paraphraser), amis, coéquipiers solidaires et attentionnés l'un envers l'autre, embarqués dans une mission dangereuse depuis presque un mois, soudés... Non il n'y avait aucun problème, vraiment.

Ah si, leurs identités secrètes.

Et l'éthique à toute épreuve de Ladybug.

Tant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas toute sa confiance, tant qu'elle ne lèverai pas le masque, pour révéler sa vraie identité, il n'arriverait à rien.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne cède pas non ?

Le jeune homme sourit avec détermination à son reflet.

Oui, ce soir il allait faire avancer les choses, il était confiant en sa complète réussite.

 **-o-O-o-**

Il se trouvait qu'Adrien avait négligé un important détail.

LE seul détail important en fait.

Le centre du problème.

 _Ladybug._

Ladybug en robe de satin rouge vin plus précisemment.

Le jeune homme attendait près des grands escaliers du hall de cérémonie depuis dix bonnes minutes, et il était mentalement préparé à voir une déesse surgir de nulle part en robe du soir (il la soupçonnait d'arriver en retard exprès pour ménager ses effets), mais il était prêt, prêt à rester concentré, impassible.

Alors pourquoi- bordel - était-il absolument incapable de détourner les yeux ?!

Ok, il n'était pas prêt.

Définitivement.

Pourtant elle ne faisait rien d'autre qu'avancer vers lui ! Certes avec un ravissant déhanché, un sourire engageant et un peu trop charmeur pour ses nerfs, une robe sublime et _parfaitement_ taillée pour son corps- magnifique corps au passage- bordel. Bien sûr, les yeux bleus vifs étincelants, les cheveux sombres en cascade désordonnée sur les épaules blanches et nues...

C'était tellement prévisible, pourquoi était-il si... ébranlé ?

Étape 1: fermer la bouche

Étape 2: cesser de la fixer comme un psychopathe

Étape 3: respirer

Étape 4: se concentrer, se concentrer

Étape 5: ELLE ARRIVE

La brunette esquissa un sourire amusé, évidemment qu'elle savait, si limpide...

Adrien lui adressa une pâle imitation de son sourire confiant de chat noir, espérant de tout son coeur que ça créerait l'illusion d'une maîtrise de soi. Apparemment non, puisqu'elle parut amusée, pour ne pas dire sournoisement moqueuse.

\- Désolé pour le retard, lança t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, en se plantant à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-il donc arrivé à ta ponctualité légendaire ? tenta d'ironiser le jeune homme avec une grimace sarcastique des plus lamentables.

Ladybug ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de scruter le décor et les invités d'un oeil distrait.

\- Est-ce que tu as noté quelque chose de suspect ?

\- Non... Pas dans le hall du moins.

Adrien ne put empêcher ses yeux d'observer, très professionnellement, la silhouette délicate de la brunette, ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle il n'entendit pas sa réponse. Son regard s'attarda encore quelques secondes sur la courbe des hanches prolongée par de longues jambes sublimes, avant de percevoir à nouveau le son mi-amusé, mi-accusateur, de la voix de la charmante propriétaire du corps en question.

\- Rassures moi, tu es au courant que tu n'es pas discret ?

Les yeux attentifs de l'espion durent remonter à une hauteur socialement conventionnelle.

\- Hmmm, s'entendit-il marmonner avec une innocence feinte, aussi dû au fait que prononcer une phrase cohérente à cet instant précis semblait mission impossible.

Elle arqua un sourcil perplexe devant tant de focalisation (il était focalisé, vraiment, pas sur les bonnes choses certainement, mais c'était un détail quelconque), puis leva tragiquement les yeux au ciel et s'élança en direction de la salle de réception.

\- Allez Arthur Gauthier, c'est à nous d'entrer en scène.

Adrien ne se fit pas prier, assez ingénument content de pouvoir admirer sa coéquipière sous un angle nouveau (hé, il n'y pouvait rien, son mode "gentleman en toute circonstances" avait été momentanément désactivé par une robe rouge et de grands yeux bleus outrageusement indécents).

Il la suivit dans la grande salle de réception, animée et bruyante, satisfait de pouvoir se fondre dans la masse, et orienter son attention sur un sujet plus pro. Il observait d'ailleurs sa charmante compagne déjà à l'affut, son allure devenant davantage alerte, et ses yeux balayant minutieusement l'assemblée mondaine. Adrien suivit son regard, son cerveau se remettant doucement en marche (il valait mieux ne pas trop le brusquer pour l'instant).

Les convives rivalisaient tous d'élégance luxueuse, affichant sans honte leurs bijoux onéreux et se comportant avec une assurance toute aristocratique, bien trop familière au jeune homme. Il avait grandi dans ce milieu, il savait s'y fondre sans trop d'efforts, possédant malgré lui une certaine prestance qui, en dépit de sa timidité, lui avait permis de s'intégrer au décor durant son adolescence. Il se souvenait de ces galas interminables, de ces défilés, avec Chloé pour unique source d'encouragement. Elle appartenait à ce monde, elle y brillait, mais elle faisait toujours passer le confort d'Adrien avant. Alors, lorsqu'il témoignait l'envie de s'isoler loin de la masse mondaine, elle le suivait, et lui tenait compagnie.

Maintenant il avait une mission et une séduisante collègue brune pour l'occuper, ce gala s'annonçait donc des plus plaisant.

Elle avançait toujours, prudemment, se frayant un chemin dans l'assemblé jusqu'au bar, Adrien lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Scotch ? l'entendit-il formuler silencieusement.

\- Non, hum martini.

Il s'approcha, s'adossant à ses côtés au comptoir.

\- Qui est-ce que tu as vu ?

Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand elle était sur une piste.

\- L'homme avec la cravate pourpre au fond à droite, se contenta t-elle de marmonner.

Adrien le repéra, cherchant la raison de sa suspicion. La brunette but une gorgée de son verre et répondit à sa question muette.

\- Il est en retrait, non accompagné, sans alcool donc il veut rester sobre, il est attentif, il a besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

\- Il n'a peut-être simplement pas soif, hasarda Adrien à demi-intéressé, fixant le verre de scotch qu'elle portait à ses superbes lèvres rouges.

\- Peut-être mais il s'emmerde clairement et l'alcool serait en principe le meilleur moyen de passer le temps, de plus il a fixé la bouteille de rhum que le barman vient de sortir avec grand intérêt, donc il se prive, et ce n'est pas non plus une question de flemme parce qu'il y a un autre bar à deux mètres de lui à peine...

Adrien se contenta de lâcher un "Dac, on le gardera à l'oeil" distrait, toujours occupé par sa compagne, étant assez gentille d'ailleurs pour ne pas lui faire remarquer son insistance, si elle s'en était aperçue. Un silence confortable s'installa pendant quelques minutes, largement couvert par le tumulte environnant.

Et c'est alors que la douce torpeur contemplative dans laquelle baignait Adrien depuis un temps beaucoup trop long laissa place à un sentiment plus sournois: l'angoisse. Bordel, il n'avait aucun plan.

Chat noir a toujours un plan.

Le flirt c'est son truc, il maîtrise, il est préparé.

Mais subitement, il réalise qu'il n'est absolument pas préparé à... _elle_.

Et si sa lady le rejetait ?

Refusait de lui parler ?

Le détestait ?

La gorge du jeune homme se serra douloureusement et il sentit une vague de panique le gagner.

Il risqua un coup d'oeil affligé à la brunette qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson, inconsciente du dilemme émotionnel qu'elle provoquait en lui.

Chat noir était un homme plutôt sûr de lui pourtant. Il sait ce qu'il veut.

Le visage de Ladybug se tourne à son tour vers lui et un sourire timide et entendu étire ses lèvres écarlates.

Et Adrien _sait._

Il sait qu'il est idiot d'avoir douté parce que tout cela semble tellement foutrement évident: elle et lui. Il n'a jamais partagé une complicité aussi forte avec quelqu'un, il l'admire, il veut la protéger, rire et passer des heures avec elle- toutes ses heures en fait. C'est une femme formidable et, nom d'un chat, elle semblait éprouver les même sentiments à son égard ! _Alors fonce Adrien !_ lui murmure sa voix plaggienne (bien que Plagg n'aurait certainement jamais dis ça, mais bon Adrien avait besoin d'une autre voix pour justifier ses troubles de la personnalité).

Le blond inspire profondémment, son expression reprenant rapidement les traits malicieux et confiants de Chat noir, alors qu'il pivote sur sa gauche, se tournant avec aplomb vers le visage de sa coéquipière:

\- Ma lady, je te dois la vérit... ééee...

Ah. Il se trouvait qu'elle n'était plus à sa place.

Sérieusement et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt ce sera le classique coup du téléphone qui sonne au beau milieu de la révélation pour retarder le moment fatidique !

Ladybug était actuellement en pleine conversation à une autre extrémité de la salle- bien trop loin de lui donc- abordée par un homme légèrement trop confiant et souriant au goût d'Adrien. Il s'autorisa à les fixer intensément, espérant attirer l'attention de la brunette afin de lui lancer un regard perplexe.

Nul besoin de préciser que l'échec de cette tentative contribua à accroître sa frustration.

Le jeune homme se déplaça vers elle, toujours à bonne distance, se faisant arrêter en cours de route par une serveuse et deux mannequins qui lui firent un clin d'oeil peu subtil. Il sembla d'ailleurs récupérer furtivement l'intérêt de sa coéquipière avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa passionnante conversation avec l'imbécile au costume zébré. Adrien essaya alors de se concentrer un tant soit peu sur leur mission, histoire de faire bonne figure, jugeant au bout d'une dizaine de secondes à peine qu'il était trop distrait pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas Ladybug. Cette même Ladybug qui venait juste de frôler le bras de son interlocuteur.

 _Inadmissible._

Bon sang est-ce qu'il était jaloux de ce type ?

Le blond grimaça et saisit au vol une coupe de champagne trônant sur un plateau, buvant son contenu d'un trait.

Pris d'un élan d'impatience, il sortit son téléphone et pianota fébrilement:

C- _À quoi tu joues ma lady ?_

Il observa l'espionne sortir son téléphone discrètement, lire furtivement le message, puis sourire malicieusement avant de le remettre tranquillement dans son sac.

C- _Ouch,_ _ça s'appelle "mettre un vent" buguinette, et c'est vraiment sournois de ta part._

Elle ne lut même pas le message cette fois, trop occupée à écouter les choses fascinantes qui devaient sortir de la bouche de Costume zébré.

Adrien soupira et observa la foule d'un oeil ennuyé, son regard revenant irrémédiabblement se poser sur la jeune femme.

Sa robe.

Ses lèvres.

Son cou.

Le délicieux ourlet de son sourire.

Ses épaules nues et gracieuses.

Il la surprit d'ailleurs à jeter des coup d'oeils réguliers dans sa direction. De plus en plus intensifs.

 _Intéressant._

Revêtant l'allure séductrice de Chat noir, l'espion décida de "travailler" un peu et se dirigea vers une belle et élégante femme blonde qui regardait dans sa direction avec une curiosité appuyée. Aussitôt il lui sembla sentir le poids familier du regard de Ladybug dans son dos et il se sourit triomphalement.

\- Aurore, enchanté, commença la femme lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Arthur Gauthier, répondit-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa main.

La conversation dura à peine deux minutes mais elle sembla infinie au jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux du côté de la brunette qui était désormais accaparée par un autre riche dignitaire de la haute-couture, arborant un smoking jaune d'assez mauvais goût. Il était néanmoins persuadé que son manège puéril fonctionnait, compte tenu de l'air distrait de sa collègue. Aurore aussi dû percevoir son manque d'investissement puisqu'elle paraissait légèrement agacée et parut à peine surprise lorsqu'il la congédia pressamment.

Adrien se retrouva alors de nouveau à errer, frustré et de plus en plus nerveux, ne pouvant décemment pas attendre une minute de plus pour faire comprendre clairement son ressenti à l'objet de ses pensées. Elle devait savoir et maintenant.

Et deux verres d'alcool plus tard, Adrien commença à agir stupidement (du moins plus qu'avant).

 _C- Il a l'air vraiment ennuyeux, arrêtes de lui parler_

 _C- Sa cravate est hideuse_

 _..._

Ensuite c'est à peine si il réfléchissait:

 _C- Ta robe est belle_

 _..._

 _C- Le rouge te vas bien_

 _..._

 _C- J'ai envie de passer ma main sur le tissu pour voir si c'est du vrai satin_

 _..._

 _C- Tes cheveux ont l'air doux_

 _C- Ta peau aussi d'ailleurs_

...

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cette septième vibration indiquant un message que la brunette deigna sortir son portable, jetant au passage un regard assassin à son coéquipier.

Puis elle lut.

Ce qui ressemblait tout d'abord à une légère irritation se transforma petit à petit en confusion, puis en trouble flagrant avec rougissement en bonus. Le cramoisi de ses joues auraient presque pu concurrencer la teinte de sa robe.

 _Oh oh..._

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de s'accabler de reproches en réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire (et le manque de subtilité avec lequel il l'avait fait), que la jeune femme se dirigeait d'un pas furibond vers lui.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Elle paraissait en colère mais l'espion n'était pas dupe, elle essayait clairement de masquer un désarroi total derrière une accusation, c'était comme ça que fonctionnait Ladybug, depuis le début. Elle jouait la froideur et l'irritation pour cacher ses sentiments. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il devait se justifier, et il ne savait absolument pas comme s'y prendre.

\- Hum...

Ladybug paraissait sidérée. Elle le fixa avec le fameux regard du "à quoi tu penses bordel ?!", puis retomba dans l'irritation.

\- Mais enfin, on est EN MISSION ! Tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé de meilleurs moments pour faire ton show ? Ce n'est pas, mais alors vraiment pas une façon convenable de me dire que... Que, que quoi au juste ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Réponds !

Elle paraissait sérieusement en colère, presque blessée, Adrien resta toutefois impassible.

\- J'ai envie de t'inviter à danser, déclara t-il soudainement, comme si elle ne venait pas de l'engueuler juste à l'instant avec un level d'agressivité hautement équivalent à celui de Plagg.

Le masque accusateur de la jeune femme se décomposa, laissant place à un effarement contenu.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Moi. Toi. Danser. Maintenant, formula t-il en essayant de ne pas flancher et surtout de résister à l'envie impérieuse de l'attirer sur-le-champ à lui et de presser des lèvres un peu trop avides sur les siennes.

Elle le regarda bouche bée avant qu'il ne la tire par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers une zone de la salle réservée à danse, d'un pas ferme et intransigeant.

L'orchestre de jazz jouait désormais un morceau plus languide que Adrien crut identifier comme "Summertime", bien que l'interprète ne soit pas dotée de la voix remarquable d'Ella Fitzgerald. Quoi qu'il en soit la sensualité de la mélodie se prêtait fort bien à ses intentions.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura Ladybug alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main sur sa hanche.

\- Non, sourit je jeune homme. C'est une idée brillante.

 **.ooOoo.**

Marinette n'avait aucune idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Tout était allé si vite.

Elle était en train de travailler... Elle essayait du moins, puisqu'aparemment, son coéquipier avait décidé de tout mettre en oeuvre pour lui compliquer la tâche. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Non pas que ça lui déplaise réellement, soyons honnêtes.

Déjà pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ?!

Non mais sérieusement, on aurait pu croire qu'il orientait toute la lumière sur lui, c'est simple: il brillait. Mieux encore, il irradiait. Il méritait réellement sa couverture: cet homme était né pour être mannequin, né pour être admiré. Il n'était pas fait pour les vêtements: les vêtements étaient fait pour lui. Il attirait tous les yeux, toute la lumière, rien qu'avec ses iris, ses cheveux, sa voix et son putain de sourire magnifique, narquois et incroyablement sexy.

Oh et ce corps...

 _Alerte: Tu empruntes un chemin périlleux Marinette._

Il était donc devenu extrêmement difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions, mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à la suite.

Quand ils avaient commencé à jouer au chat et à la souris.

 _Un jeu dangereux._

 _Ennivrant._

 _Excitant._

Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la regarde comme ça ?

Un regard admiratif, envieux, qui petit à petit ressemblait clairement à celui d'un prédateur.

Le chat la dévorait des yeux.

...

 _Stupide chat._

Et sans réfléchir, elle était rentré dans le jeu, prise au piège.

Mais Marinette n'aimait pas perdre.

Ils s'étaient donc tournés autour, peu subtilement comme d'accoutumé. Seulement voilà, il s'était ensuite avéré qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux qu'un simple jeu, innocent et sans conséquences. Chat noir semblait déterminé à sortir de leur zone de confort cette fois, à aller au-delà du flirt habituel.

Et c'était terrifiant.

Marinette ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

Aussi incroyablement tentante que puisse être l'idée de céder aux avances de Chat noir, elle savait bien que ce serait une décision lourde de conséquences pour eux deux. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques sur ce point là, le jeu en valait-il réellement la chandelle ? Son travail était précieux, mais sa relation avec Chat noir l'était bien plus.

Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi formidable qu'il l'avait imaginé ? Aimerait-il la jeune fille derrière le masque ? Sans l'adrénaline, la force de caractère, sans tout ce qui lui donnait de l'étoffe, de l'assurance ?

Aimerait-il Marinette ? Entièrement ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

L'ennui dans son travail, c'est qu'on ne peut faire réellement confiance à personne. Et Marinette sait cela. Et Marinette aimerait croire de tout son coeur que Chat noir est finalement celui qui lui prouvera le contraire, l'exception.

Seulement, leurs vies sont basées sur le mensonge, la duplicité, la tromperie. Leur relation est un jeu de dévoilement, un jeu dangereux, un jeu mettant en péril leurs identités, leur travail, et leurs sentiments.

Ils sont vulnérables.

Ils dépendent l'un de l'autre.

Ils se mettent en danger.

C'est terrifiant... et incroyablement grisant.

 **-o-**

La main glissant le long de son dos perturbait le cour de ses pensées, paraissant embraser sa peau à travers le satin de la robe.

Mon dieu, ils en étaient donc là, dansant l'un contre l'autre dans une proximité nouvelle, réduisant la respiration de Marinette à un souffle désordonné.

Elle ne pensait plus à la mission, juste à ces mains sur son corps et à l'odeur délicieusement entêtante de son coéquipier. Des mèches blondes lui caressaient la tempe, elle dut se retenir d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme pour respirer son parfum. Elle resta étonnamment digne.

Un bref instant de lucidité au milieu de cette torpeur lui permis de se questionner à nouveau sur les futures intentions du jeune homme.

Était-ce réellement sérieux ? Après tout Chat noir aimait flirter. Il joue, il fanfaronne, il la réduit à un état frustrant d'attente et de confusion. Est-ce qu'il comptait juste lui offrir une danse ? Ou _plus_ ? Ou _plus_ mais version gentleman ?

La main sur son épaule migra vers sa hanche- _encore,_ la détournant de ses questionnements et lui coupant le souffle pour quelques secondes. Elle laissa échapper une respiration tremblante et leva les yeux vers les iris d'un vert assombri qui la dévisageaient. Son regard bascula bien malgré elle vers les lèvres légèrement retroussées, puis notant leur étirement significatif, elle releva les yeux, rougissante et évitant le regard jubilatoire de son coéquipier. Elle se raidit lorsque les lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille.

\- _Dis moi ton nom._

La voix était un murmure grave presque imperceptible.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda machinalement la jeune femme, yeux clos afin de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle se maudit pour son ton frissonant.

La main bougea légèrement le long de sa taille tandis que les lèvres frôlaient son oreille.

\- Je pourrais dire que c'est uniquement parce que tu connais le mien... Mais ce serait faux. C'est juste que _Je veux tout savoir de toi._

Marinette pria son corps de ne pas faiblir en fondant sous le toucher délicat de l'espion.

\- Hmm mauvaise idée.

Les lèvres touchaient timidement son lobe, caressant la peau.

- _Tu me plais_ , souffla t-il.

 _Nous y voilà_ , pensa la brunette en retenant de justesse un faible gémissement. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

\- _Tu es fascinante._

Les lèvres commençaient à descendre lentement vers sa mâchoire. Marinette sentit son bassin onduler légèrement sous l'attention. _Stupide félin arrogant._

\- _Incroyable_.

Le souffle parcourant sa joue était brûlant. Des mèches chatouillaient son cou, et son coeur se remettait hâtivement en marche pour tambouriner et résonner d'une manière peu discrète dans tout son corps.

\- _Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais._

Le ton semblait avoir encore descendu d'un octave, provoquant la descente d'un intense frisson le long de son épiderme. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça. De plus, Chat noir avait bu, peut-être ses paroles n'étaient-elles que l'effet du désinhibement causé par l'alcool.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'attraction évidente qu'il y avait entre eux, mais Chat noir n'était peut-être pas en état de mesurer les conséquences de ses actes.

Il flirtait, _encore_. C'était tout.

Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il voulait Marinette, réellement. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieusement en train de lui demander _tout_ : son entière confiance, son entière identité, _elle_ avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Il n'avait pas conscience en cet instant de tout ce que supposerait une relation pareille. C'était le jeu, le désir, l'adrénaline, l'envie et la frustration qui parlait, il n'y avait qu'un attisement sans suite, un besoin irréfléchi et spontané.

Et ça lui faisait mal, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Non ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour ça.

Chat noir humait ses cheveux et Marinette s'écarta légèrement, baissant la tête, tentant de mettre de la distance entre cet homme définitivement trop envoûtant et elle. Il ne sembla cependant pas se formaliser de cet écart et ses doigts vinrent caresser la peau nue de son bras, comme pour la retenir.

\- On est en mission, implora faiblement la jeune femme alors que les lèvres délicates de son coéquipier vinrent de nouveau planner au-dessus de sa tempe.

\- _Le périmètre me semble sécurisé_ , murmura t-il du tac au tac. Sa voix était basse et n'aidait vraiment pas Marinette dans son initiative de fuite, loin de là.

\- Tu n'en sais rien...

\- _Tu sens bon_ , humma t-il.

Bordel.

\- _Je voulais faire ça depuis si longtemps._

La jeune femme sentit une enivrante torpeur l'envelopper de nouveau, alimentée par la voix suave de Chat noir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre sous ses mots, avide d'en entendre plus, de toucher plus, de sentir plus. Essayant d'oublier un instant le lieu où ils se trouvaient et la précarité de leur situation.

\- _Ladybug, je veux savoir ton nom..._

Étrangement ce fut ce moment-là que le cerveau de Marinette choisit pour réagir, il la ramena instantanément à ses précédents doutes.

Non, il ne connait que Ladybug, il ne peux pas mesurer ses décisions.

Il ne doit pas savoir pour Marinette: elle serait vulnérable, entièrement.

La jeune femme mit de nouveau de la distance entre leurs corps et regarda aux alentours, essayant de fixer son attention sur autre chose, n'importe quoi. Le reste des convives ne semblait pas faire trop attention à eux, elle en fut soulagée, ils étaient censés se faire discret (avec Chat noir c'était mission impossible). La brunette profita d'ailleurs de cet instant de lucidité pour chercher des yeux l'homme à la cravate pourpre qu'elle avait repérée en arrivant, histoire de travailler. Le pan de mur où il était adossé semblait malheureusement désert.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, inspectant la pièce par dessus l'épaule de Chat noir. La salle était bondée, ça ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle observa les robes, les coupes de champagne, les visages trop lisses et souriants, où pouvait se trouver son suspect si solitaire et taciturne ? Un homme qui ne parle à personne, qui ne connais personne.

Ah. Bien sûr.

Prise d'une soudaine intuition, son regard dériva vers le bar, celui que l'homme avait toisé avec envie plus tôt dans la soirée. Un homme de dos pouvait lui correspondre, il semblait avoir la même carrure et un costume noir, elle n'était pas sûre. Elle observa le barman remplir des coupes en cristal à la chaîne et les déposer sur un plateau, près de l'homme. Chat noir desserait sa prise sur elle, il commençait à comprendre que la jeune femme avait reporté son attention ailleurs.

\- _Ladybug ?_

La jeune femme se colla davantage au torse du blond, orientant sa tête à la droite de la sienne, cherchant à avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le petit bruit surpris que produisit son coéquipier.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit.

La fiole.

 _L'akuma._

D'un geste plein de précaution, l'homme extirpait de sa poche une petite fiole noire, fortement semblable à celles qu'elle avait découvertes dans l'entrepôt plus tôt dans le mois.

Oh non.

L'attentat était bel et bien en marche.

L'homme leva discrètement sa fiole vers les flûtes de champagne.

Il voulait contaminer des personnes. Plusieurs personnes.

Le sang de la brunette ne fit qu'un tour, aussitôt elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Chat noir.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama t-il en lui retenant le bras, désormais tous les sens en alerte.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, s'extirpa violemment, et se précipita vers le bar, sans prêter attention aux verres qu'elle renversa et aux personnes qu'elle bouscula. L'homme, alerté par le tumulte, fit brusquement volte-face. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Il versa brièvement quelques gouttes de sa fiole dans des coupes puis se mit aussitôt à courir, bousculant lui-aussi bien plus violemment les convives. Des agents de sécurité essayèrent de l'arrêter mais seuls deux dans le périmètre eurent le réflexe de réagir, la situation étant assez confuse: qu'avait fait cet homme ?

L'homme à la cravate pourpre leur asséna un vif coup dans la mâchoire, et certainement autre chose comme un aiguille tranquilisante (ou pire), puisqu'ils s'effondrèrent immédiatement.

Marinette maudit sa robe et ses talons, et s'élança dans le sillage du criminel, qui venait d'ouvrir une sorte de porte de sortie dans le fond de la salle. Tout cela était bien sûr finement préparé, il connaissait les lieux, et certainement le personnel puisqu'aucun autre agent ne se risqua à lui barrer la route, de plus le serveur avait clairement semblé mettre le plateau de champagne à sa disposition.

S'engouffrant à sa suite, la brunette eue tout juste le temps d'entendre la voix de son coéquipier crier "N'y touchez pas, c'est du poison !", avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'homme dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. Il courait vite, et Marinette abandonna finalement ses chaussures, sans une once de regrets, afin de le suivre plus efficacement. Le couloir était étrange et il semblait suivre un chemin tout tracé, prenant des directions difficiles à anticiper, tournant à droite puis à gauche, désorientant la brunette. Mais soudain, il emprunta une porte grise qui conduisait à un escalier, qu'il se mit à monter à toute allure. Marinette était à bout de souffle, elle saisit maladroitement son yoyo qui était accroché à une ceinture autour de sa cuisse, camouflé sous la robe, et tenta de le lancer pour barrer la route du criminel, ou du moins le faire trébucher.

La tentative échoua et ne fit que motiver l'homme à accélérer sa course. Marinette commençait à le perdre de vue dans le tourbillon d'escalier métallique, se demandant -bordel- combien d'étages ils allaient devoir monter. Soudain, l'homme marqua une légère pause au-dessus d'elle, et il lui fallut faire preuve d'un réflexe miraculeux pour éviter les trois tirs qu'il lança dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas des balles de plomb standard, cela ressemblait plutôt à des billes, peut-être une autre arme chimique du Papillon. Marinette n'avait pas le temps de tirer des conclusions maintenant.

Il continua de courir, et enfin, atteignit son objectif en empruntant une autre porte en haut de l'escalier, indiquant "sortie toit". La jeune femme le suivit de peu, et constata, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses pieds et de ses épaules nues, qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Soudain, l'homme sauta du toit, et Marinette se précipita à sa suite, pour découvrir un autre petit toit environ deux mètres plus bas. Il se trompait si il croyait que ça lui faisait peur ! Elle sauta à son tour mais le criminel avait déjà changé de plateforme, s'élançant sur un autre toit à proximité, ne semblant pas préoccupé un instant par l'eau dégoulinant le long des tuiles et rendant chaque mouvements un peu plus périlleux.

Marinette ne manquait pas d'agilité non plus, elle le suivit avec une réception parfaite, sautant de toit en toit sans jamais ralentir. Lui, au contraire, semblait s'épuiser, et il marqua une pause devant un gouffre un peu plus large, où il paraissait en effet risqué de s'élancer sans un minimum de pratique. Néanmoins il sauta, s'écroulant à l'arrivée et manquant de déraper, mais se relevant aussitôt.

La brunette s'apprêta à sauter à son tour lorsque ses boucles d'oreilles bippèrent, l'alertant d'une transmission. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment, Chat noir pourrait attendre... Mais si il était en danger ? Marinette hésita, sachant qu'elle perdait de précieuses secondes. Finalement, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'élança.

L'homme bondit ensuite dans un escalier en ferraille qui donnait sur une petite ruelle, sautant lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres du sol puis disparaissant dans la pénombre de la rue sinueuse. Marinette ne le voyait plus, elle toucha à son tour la terre ferme, et en profita pour calmer son souffle erratique quelques instants. Bordel, où était-il p...

Ce fut cette fois-ci son portable qui vibra.

 _Stupide chat_ , il utilisait son téléphone personnel bien sûr.

\- Chat je n'ai pas le temps ! répondit-elle avant de raccrocher, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Elle reprit alors sa course d'un pas rapide et décidé, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux nombreuses vibrations de son téléphone contre sa cuisse, certainement des textos. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui merci bien, il allait la retarder.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle errait d'une ruelle à l'autre, percevant à certains moments des bruits de pas effrénés, puis perdant de nouveau la trace de l'homme.

Dans son sac, les vibrations avaient cessées.

Elle s'autorisa alors à jeter un coup d'oeil aux messages, onze, les balayant rapidement:

(stupide chat) Ladybug ?

(stupide chat) T'es où ?

(stupide chat) Je m'inquiète !

(stupide chat) Réponds !

(stupide chat) Ma lady on est une équipe !

(stupide chat) Ne pars pas toute seule, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui t'attends

(stupide chat) Préviens moi au moins !

(stupide chat) Dis moi où tu es, j'arrive

(stupide chat) C'est NOTRE mission, on a besoin l'un de l'autre !

(stupide chat) Équipe tu te souviens ?

(stupide chat) MA LADY ?

Marinette courant toujours, poussa un soupir agaçé et rangea son portable. Une colère irraisonnée s'empara d'elle.

Elle pouvait très bien y arriver toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en duo en permanence ! Il ne la croyait pas capable de mener elle-même ce criminel derrière les barreaux ?! Pour qui se prenait-il, elle était là bien avant lui sur cette mission !

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui !

Il se croyait meilleur peut-être ?!

La jeune femme continua d'avancer dans les allées, puis arriva dans un cul de sac, faiblement éclairé. La ruelle était petite, et étouffante, avec des renfoncements inquiétants un peu partout sur les murs. Elle se prépara à faire demi-tour, lorsque soudain, elle sentit une ombre bondir dans son dos. Malheureusement elle n'eue pas le temps de se retourner, ni d'esquisser un mouvement que l'homme l'immobilisa, pressant sa gorge d'un bras puissant. Elle tenta de se débattre mais de sa main droite, il lui asséna un violent coup avec la crosse de son arme, puis l'orienta contre sa tempe. D'un geste vif, Marinette réussit in-extremis à libérer son bras afin de dévier l'arme de l'homme, qui la lâcha, surpris par l'assaut. Elle glissa à un peu plus d'un mètre de distance.

L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas, il devait certainement avoir d'autres moyens en tête pour la neutraliser.

Bordel.

Elle était vraiment, vraiment dans un sale pétrin- pour rester polie.

La brunette sentit soudain la pression familière d'une aiguille sur sa clavicule, transperçant sa peau. Ce fut néanmoins la secousse nécessaire pour qu'elle envoie un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de l'homme, profitant de ce geste pour se dégager. Elle retira l'aiguille d'un coup sec, maudissant la faiblesse qui gagnait le contrôle de ses membres. Sa victoire fut de courte durée, le criminel la saisit de nouveau par la taille et plaqua encore son bras en travers de sa gorge, essayant de l'étouffer. Il l'écrasa contre un mur, l'étranglant, sans que le jeune femme ne puisse se débattre, sentant la drogue qu'il lui avait injecté attaquer son corps et son cerveau.

\- Je préférerais te voir saigner, grinça l'homme entre ses dents.

Il avait l'air d'une panthère, quelque chose de profondément animal brillait dans ses yeux et Marinette était définitivement son nouveau gibier.

Il dégaina alors une petite lame brillante, la faisant tournoyer sous la lumière diaphane du réverbère. Marinette la fixa avec effroi tandis qu'il la ramenait contre sa gorge.

\- Je veux te voir te vider de ton sang, lentement.

Marinette sentit des larmes de faiblesse et de terreur couler sur ses joues. Elle sentait ses membres s'engourdirent. Elle poussa un hurlement désespéré, consciente de l'inutilité de la chose.

Puis soudainement, il plaqua la lame contre sa peau et commença à entailler, d'un geste fin et vi...

PAN !

La lame chuta au sol.

Puis le corps.

Marinette sentit du sang éclabousser son visage, elle ne put ouvrir les yeux, un bruit sifflant lui martelait les oreilles, la pluie ruisselait le long de son visage rougeoyant.

Avant de s'écrouler à son tour le long du pavé, elle eut la force de regarder l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, arme pointée dans sa direction, les yeux élargis, paralysé.

Elle tomba. II se précipita avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, saisissant fermement ses épaules froides et humides. Il la secoua, maladroitement, puis hurla:

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

À quoi tu pensais bordel ?!

TU AURAIS PU MOURIR !

REGARDE MOI !

Il secouait ses épaules violemment, désespérément, comme si il se raccrochait à elle, comme si il pouvait la réparer, la faire parler, l'obliger à réagir et à le regarder.

Tu n'est pas toute seule tu m'entends !

JE SUIS LÀ !

Les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues se confondaient avec l'eau de la pluie, lavait le sang sur leurs mains, sur son visage. Elle le fixa, les yeux hagards, toujours incapable de formuler un son, horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'il avait fait, pour elle.

J'ai tuer à cause de toi !

POUR TOI !

Tu réalises que je n'avais jamais fait ça avant ?! Une balle dans la tête ?! Froidement, derrière son dos ?!

Pas juste pour le blesser, non ! POUR LE TUER !

Marinette ne réalisait pas encore, elle était tétanisée. Il criait toujours, encore sous le choc, comme elle. Elle ne savait même pas si il avait conscience de crier ou de lui dire tout ça, il parlait sous le coup de la colère et de la peur.

Je... Je fais toujours ça quand il s'agit de toi ! De ta vie !

Je ne réfléchis pas, JE TUE !

Il la redressa et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, Marinette le regarda avec un sentiment indescriptible de gratitude et d'effroi.

Écoute moi !

Cet homme est mort !

Et... Et tu es en vie !

\- Chat...

Sa voix n'était qu'une faible plainte.

NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA

Soudain il était brusquement contre elle, ses mains désertant ses épaules pour venir encadrer son visage, puis d'un coup, ses lèvres vinrent heurter les siennes dans un geste désespéré, vif et imprévisible. Ce n'était pas doux, c'était écrasant, son souffle se brisa.

Puis Marinette ne réfléchit pas non plus, attirant le jeune homme à elle en s'accrochant brutalement à sa veste, répondant au baiser avec le même accablement, le même désir, la même intensité agressive, se perdant dans les larmes et la peau, la sensation de Chat noir pressé contre elle, tous les deux terrifiés.

Il attira son visage encore plus près, broyant leurs lèvres ensemble, puis les écartant pour permettre la rencontre de leurs langues en un choc électrisant.

Marinette gémit, et essaya de muer sa violence en gratitude, de le remercier, de lui montrer que c'était de sa présence dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte, q'elle s'en voulait, atrocement.

Puis soudain, il s'écarta.

Il brisa le baiser, dessera l'étreinte, sans pour autant lâcher son visage.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, expirant bruyamment, puis ils se fixèrent avec appréhension, crainte, et quelque chose d'autre.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, son regard semblait déchiré, bien qu'on y lisait encore l'effarement du baiser.

Puis subitement il se détourna, s'agenouilla, et s'approcha du cadavre, fouillant ses poches et récupérant l'arme, par petits gestes nerveux et rapides. Il se releva et la fixa à nouveau:

\- Viens, on doit partir d'ici, murmura t-il d'une voix calme mais tremblante, presque douce.

Marinette le regardait toujours, incapable de bouger.

Puis, la pression rassurante d'une main s'imposa à elle, il avait saisit la sienne.

Elle regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et acquiesca.

Il la guida, dans la nuit, et jamais sa main ne lâcha la sienne.

 **O**

 **O**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 **O**

 **Bon, j'imagine que ça vous laisse un peu sur votre faim xD !**

 **En tout cas le prochain chapitre devrait apporter plus de réponses puisque c'est la suite directe de ce qui vient de se passer ;)**

 **Sinon pour ceux qui trouveraient que Chat noir en fait un peu tout un fromage (dédicace à Plagg) d'avoir tuer un homme, et surtout un "méchant", sachez que même si on est un agent secret, on n'a pas le droit de tuer en principe. Dans l'univers de James Bond, seuls les agents immatriculés "00 quelque chose" ont le permis de tuer. Après y'a la légitime défense et tout et tout, mais ici Chat noir avait la possibilité de juste le blesser et il lui a foutu une balle dans la tête... Non seulement ça complique les choses pour récolter des informations, mais en plus ça peut se retourner contre lui, psychologiquement et éthiquement parlant. Chat noir n'a jamais tué avant et certainement pas dans des conditions où il aurait pu l'éviter, donc là il pète un câble sur le moment.**

 **"Permis de tuer" est donc le titre de ce chapitre, et c'est aussi celui d'un James Bond avec Timothy Dalton.**

 **Autre explication si vous trouvez Marinette un peu lunatique xD (quand elle décide d'un coup d'en vouloir à Chat noir et décrète qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son aide): ça renvoie à sa mentalité au début de la fic, elle a un complexe propre à Marinette et Ladybug car elle essaye de combler son sentiment d'infériorité (Marinette) en prouvant sa force et son indépendance (Ladybug): elle doit faire ses preuves pour surmonter son complexe. Là elle a cédé à Chat noir et considère ensuite qu'elle a fait preuve de faiblesse, qu'elle s'est montrée vulnérable. Alors elle essaye de se prouver qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, comme avant, et qu'elle ne dépend pas de lui.**

 **BREF, encore désolé pour l'attente, vous devez être un peu perdu, mais j'essaierai de poster plus vite, vraiment.**

 **Sur-ce, n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motives vraiment, sans vous je ne sais même pas si j'aurai continué.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin d'année !**


	10. Dangereusement vôtre

**Chapitre 9: Dangereusement vôtre**

 **.ooOoo.**

 **Alors pour résumer: ça fait un an - ah non plus d'un an - que j'ai rien posté. DÉSOLÉÉÉÉ... Je crois que ça a dépassé toutes mes prédictions, je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé.**

 **Le truc c'est que ce que je vous poste ici n'est même pas la version totale de tout ce que je voulais faire dans ce chapitre, qui en soit n'est pas très long (proportionnellement au temps d'attente il est minuscule). Mais bon là je l'ai relu et je me suis dit MAIS POURQUOI NE PAS LE POSTER ? En soi si j'avais choisi de raccourcir mes chapitres vous auriez attendu trois fois moins longtemps. J'aurai pu poster presque tout des mois plus tôt... mais à chaque fois je me disais que ça ne suffisait pas et qu'il restait des trucs à caler et au final ça a dérapé...**

 **Le principal c'est que je continue j'ai envie de dire, mais c'est vrai qu'un tel temps d'attente est vraiment non envisageable. Poster un chapitre par an n'est pas mon projet pour l'avenir mais jusque là mes délais s'allongent de plus en plus. Alors je ne promet rien mais je pense sincèrement poster plus vite parce que je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus courts mais plus régulièrement: ça va équilibrer. Ça vous va ?**

 **Du coup y'a une troisième partie à ce chapitre que j'espère poster plus vite (tout est relatif), quand j'aurai le temps. En cas de bloquage j'essaierai quand même de partager mon écrit si le contenu est suffisamment pertinent, même si il ne fait pas 20 pages. Comme ça je ne m'enliserai pas dans un cercle vicieux d'écriture comme ce que j'ai fait cette année. Toutefois, c'est une réalité: j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à ce récit et bien moins d'inspiration.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont continué à m'encourager et à me suivre durant cette période d'hibernation. MERCI ! Vous faîtes tous vivre cette histoire et c'est un plaisir de pouvoir assouvir vos appétits de fans et de lecteurs (même si je vous affame régulièrement). Vous êtes d'un grand soutient. Dédicace à Saki et son enthousiasme débordant pour cette fic (elle est capable d'utiliser plus de majuscules que moi).**

 **So, Un GRAND merci, et c'est avec plaisir, soulagement, et gratitude que je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture !**

 **PS: Ouais j'ai changé le titre de la fic, et en plus j'ai donné le même au chapitre, c'est un peu le bordel je vous l'accorde.**

 **.ooOoo.**

 **o**

 **o**

La capitale est méconnaissable. Les bâtiments haussmanniens semblent s'effacer autour d'eux, ne laissant place qu'à une brume indéchiffrable. Il fait froid, ce n'est pas silencieux mais Marinette entend pourtant distinctement les battements effrénés de son coeur, s'engouffrant dans sa cage thoracique et brisant sa respiration.

La ville des lumières semble bien sombre cette nuit.

Seul rappel d'une réalité quelconque: la présence d'un corps à ses côtés.

Une chaleur typiquement humaine s'en dégage, apaisante et concrète, une accroche solide dans le brouillard qui couvre son esprit. Il ne faut pas qu'il la lâche, elle n'y arrivera pas autrement.

Elle ne peut plus réfléchir correctement, juste sentir. Le froid, la pluie sur ses épaules, son coeur assourdissant, une main dans la sienne, une présence, du sang encore tiède sur son visage, la peur; l'horreur.

Ses doigts resserrent leur prise sur ceux du jeune homme, si fort qu'elle a certainement dû lui faire mal. Il ne bronche pas, toutefois.

Elle est déboussolée, sans repères, elle ne sait pas où il les emmène, elle marche, elle a confiance, elle se laisse guider. Pourtant il a l'air aussi terrifié qu'elle... Mais elle a le sentiment qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, qu'il a pris les rennes de la mission et qu'il va les sortir de là. Elle le sait.

Sa confiance en lui est entière.

 **.oOo.**

Il lui faut une vingtaine de minutes pour réaliser qu'il est en train de les conduire chez elle. Chat noir n'est jamais entré "chez elle"; pourtant c'est seulement un petit appartement loué pour le mois, rien de bien risqué. Il sait où il se situe depuis qu'il l'a raccompagnée après leur ballade dans Paris la veille. Oui, un instant de faiblesse. Il n'a pas insisté pour entrer toutefois, aucun prétextes, pas même les classiques: "pour un dernier verre", "pour visiter" ou pour "m'offrir un café". Elle le nierait jusque dans sa tombe mais elle avait éprouvé une certaine déception. Tout petite. Bien sûr.

Et maintenant elle était de nouveau clairement en position de faiblesse, et il la raccompagnait, encore. Sauf que ça lui était égal désormais.

Ça ne la gênait plus que Chat noir la voit faible. Lui seul aurait ce privilège, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle avait trouvé un ami auprès de lui. Un allié.

Et là tout de suite, elle se sentait nettement mieux à ses côtés, il était même absolument indispensable.

La jeune femme se rapprocha instinctivement de l'espion, qui l'encourageait doucement à avancer par une main logée au creux de son dos. Pression chaude et rassurante. Le doux martèlement de l'eau contre elle et sous ses pieds dénudés berçait leur marche, elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par ce sentiment d'isolation, et de réconfort, car Chat noir la tenait. Il la tient toujours.

L'instant ne dure pas, elle ouvre les yeux, sa tête est baissée alors elle a le sol, leurs pieds, et surtout la main droite du jeune homme dans son champ de vision. La main est encore crispée comme pour tenir la crosse d'une arme, les doigts tremblent, et il y a du sang. La pluie ne l'a pas encore entièrement lavé. Alors elle n'y peut rien, elle sent des vagues de panique affluer de nouveau dans son propre sang.

L'angoisse, le choc, et surtout la culpabilité bloquent de nouveau sa respiration. Les larmes brouillent encore son visage, et des sanglots étouffés franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle doit rester forte, pourquoi est-elle la seule à perdre le contrôle ?! Tout est de sa faute et c'est lui qui en assume les conséquences, pourquoi ne la laisse t-il pas ? C'est sa faute.

 _Nous sommes une équipe ma lady._

Ah oui. Sa foutu loyauté, bien sûr.

Chat noir a remarqué les sanglots. Il s'arrête, il la regarde et elle refuse de lever la tête pour voir la colère ou la pitié se répandre sur ses traits. Mais il la serre dans ses bras, fort.

\- _Tout va bien se passer. S'il-te-plaît je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Mais pour ça aussi j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Nous deux, ma lady, encore un effort._

Il desserre son emprise et elle ne veut pas le laisser partir, elle ne veut pas. Mais elle l'écoute. Elle va l'aider, et arrêter d'agir égoïstement, alors elle le suit, elle marche, vite, s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration.

 **oOo**

Ils entrent dans sa chambre, Chat noir le premier. Il s'arrête un instant et regarde autour de lui. Marinette ne voit pas son expression, juste son dos. Elle se demande un instant ce qu'il doit penser.

Et puis soudain ça la frappe, à quel point sa chambre est impersonnelle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle était effrayée avant, parce qu'il n'y a rien qui reflète réellement sa personnalité dans les éléments disséminés qui composent le lieu. Ce n'est pas comme sa chambre d'ado; c'est un peu bordélique certes, mais pas aussi coloré et rempli, rempli de dessins, de photos, de tissus... Ce n'est pas Marinette, ce n'est pas vivant, c'est juste... Professionnel. C'est frappant à quel point ce n'est pas _elle._

Chat noir se tourne, ils n'ont pas allumé les lumières, il fait sombre et sa silhouette se détache dans le halo lunaire. Il sourit, elle le voit.

Et ça la brise.

Parce que ce n'est pas le sourire de Chat noir.

C'est quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose de forcé, de sombre, de triste: plus rien d'insolent ni de sincère. Il n'y a aucune joie dans ce sourire. Et ça la brise.

 _C'est ta faute_ , murmure une voix dans sa tête.

Mon dieu.

Marinette s'effondre sur le sol, ses jambes ne la soutiennent plus, comme un rappel de leur faiblesse, tout lâche. Et soudainement elle est à terre et elle pleure. Elle ne respire plus.

Elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

Aussitôt Chat noir est contre elle, il passe des mains frénétiques sur son visage, et ses bras. Il tremble, il essaye de croiser son regard fixe et désemparé. Il n'y arrive pas.

\- _Viens avec moi_ , implore t-il faiblement.

Elle sent des bras la soulever, elle se laisse à nouveau guider, sans chercher à comprendre ou à protester, elle n'entend rien et ne voit rien autour d'elle. Chat noir la porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il allume la lumière, c'est aveuglant, et il se dirige jusqu'à la baignoire. Marinette perçoit l'eau qui commence à jaillir.

Quelques instants s'écoulent tandis qu'elle essaye de chasser les larmes qui brouillent sa vue. Puis soudain, son visage est innondé, les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus. Des larmes chaudes. Elle est dans la baignoire, elle réalise. Chat noir est devant elle, le visage aspergé d'eau aussi, de l'eau qui se teinte de rouge au contact de sa peau. Il est tout habillé, comme elle, et il la regarde, plongé lui aussi dans la contemplation du sang qui dégouline de leurs vêtements et de leurs corps.

Puis, il prend un gant sur le rebord, et commence à frotter. Sa peau à elle.

Ses mouvements sont caressants et appliqués, il passe le gant sur sa joue, son front, son cou, ses épaules... Son maquillage sophistiqué de la soirée doit couler aussi mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne quitte pas le jeune homme des yeux un seul instant.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés dans cette baignoire.

 **ooOoo**

\- Tiens, enfiles ça.

Il lui tend une robe de chambre, la sienne, la robe japonaise rouge avec des fleurs de cerisier et des point noirs cousus un peu partout. En soie, un cadeau de Tikki.

Marinette est toujours dans la baignoire, trempée jusqu'aux os, sa robe lui colle à la peau, il n'y a plus de sang sur elle, mais sa robe en a la couleur, et le vêtement que lui tend Chat noir aussi.

 _Respire._

Il lui fait un petit sourire mais son regard est triste, il s'inquiète pour elle certainement. Alors Marinette lui rend faiblement son sourire avant de saisir le drapé. Elle se sent nauséeuse, elle veut qu'il parte, mais si il part elle a peur de céder encore à la panique.

\- Je te laisse. Le temps que tu te... Tu sais... T'habiller.

Le ton embarrassé de son acolyte l'aurait certainement fait rire dans d'autres circonstances, elle essaye un autre sourire pour le remercier mais sent juste qu'elle pourrait pleurer, alors elle acquiesce. Et il sort.

 _Reste._

Elle demeure silencieuse toutefois. Avec la sensation entêtante d'un poids lui entravant la gorge. Une main enserrant son cou et l'empêchant de parler, de respirer, de hurler et d'appeler Chat noir. La jeune femme frôle distraitement sa blessure, et réalise que Chat noir a bandé son cou où son agresseur a commencé à l'entailler. Ce n'est pas profond mais elle ressent quelque chose de béant en elle, grandir et l'engloutir.

 _Bordel Marinette, ressaisis toi._

Ça ne sert à rien, son cerveau est têtu. Mais elle est forte non ? Chat Noir le lui a dit une fois. Elle s'est toujours débrouillée seule. Quand elle devait cacher ses hématomes au lycée après des entraînement, elle était seule. Lorsqu'après sa première mission elle était restée enfermée trois jours dans une cave sordide et qu'elle s'était échappée, elle était toujours seule. Toutes les fois où on l'a touchée, frappée, poursuivie... Seule. Et maintenant elle est en vie, et quelqu'un veille sur elle.

 _Tu n'es plus seule._

Les joies de la vie en équipe, hein ? Ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Chat Noir. _Adrien._ Est derrière cette porte, et il est absolument hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Marinette ne le laissera plus partir.

ooOoo

Adrien laisse son masque se décomposer à l'instant où la porte claque derrière lui.

Il laisse échapper une longue expiration tremblante et reste immobile, probablement une bonne minute.

 _Bordel de *****_

Il essaye de contrôler sa respiration, les spasmes qui parcourent ses mains, la crispation de ses membres. Il se concentre sur le froissement du tissu derrière la porte, sur les sirènes d'ambulance au loin, sur le rythme instable de son coeur. Ses doigts viennent enserrer la chemise inconnue qu'il a enfilé; il y avait des vêtements d'hommes dans une penderie, il essaye de ne pas se demander à qui ils peuvent appartenir et remercie juste le ciel de lui avoir donné quelque chose de décent pour s'habiller.

Adrien souffle encore une fois entre ses dents, et calme le frisson qui traverse ses membres au souvenir de ce qu'il a fait. Il perçoit un reflet de son visage dans la vitre et essaye de ne pas trop se détester pour l'instant, de ne pas voir le tueur qu'il est devenu imprégner ses traits.

Merde.

Chat noir n'a jamais tué. Jamais.

Battu très agressivement peut-être.

Il a déjà usé des armes blanches, il a déjà tiré, frappé, étouffé, planté.

Mais non, il n'a pas tué.

Et c'est peut-être stupide de s'en soucier maintenant, mais c'est plus fort que lui, il y a une différence et il la sent.

Parce que tuer un homme, le tuer quand on peut l'éviter, quand on a le choix, quand on a le pouvoir de ne pas user de celui qui retire la vie, c'est différent. Ça n'est pas lui.

Avoir du sang sur ses mains qui provient du meurtre que l'on a commis. Il y a un poids significatif qui presse sur votre conscience. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce n'est certainement pas le pire.

Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus difficile à admettre que la vérité de ce geste, que l'acte d'assassiner dans toute son horreur et sa nouveauté. Le pire, c'est de savoir qu'il pourrait recommencer.

Il n'est même pas sûr d'hésiter.

Il recommencera. C'est certain.

Parce que du plus profond de son être, il a la conviction que ne pas sauver Ladybug, est un crime bien plus grand que celui qu'il vient d'accomplir.

Il ne peut pas rationaliser cette idée, mais c'est la seule qui compte et qui emplit son esprit, il-ne-peut-pas-l'abandonner. Il doit, il veut, il la sauvera.

Imaginer la lame qui caressait sa gorge achever son sanglant dessein est une réalité bien plus insupportable que celle dans laquelle il vit actuellement.

Adrien retient un cri de frustration, enfonçant son poing dans le mur, étouffant suffisamment le bruit dans l'étoffe épaisse du rideau.

Sa vision se floute lorsqu'il imagine, ou ne serait-ce que considère, la vision de son corps gisant sur le sol, sans vie. Son souffle se perd. Il ne peut pas, non, non, il ne peut définitivement pas.

Cet homme devait payer, il devait. Il ne méritait pas de vivre après avoir tenter de... de...

 _Stop Adrien, bon sang arrête._

Il pourrait tuer pour elle, littéralement.

Il doit laisser ces questions pour plus tard, il n'a pas le temps de paniquer, il doit l'aider, elle, l'empêcher de succomber au poids de ces mêmes questionnements. Il est le coupable, pas Ladybug. Il l'a fait, il le referait, il le sait et il en assume la responsabilité.

Cela dépend de sa lady en un sens, ce bouillonnement dans ses veines, cette rage, cette volonté effrénée et absolue de venger, de la protéger, à tout prix. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, ce n'est que lui, dans toute sa faiblesse, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque à son approche, de cesser de réfléchir convenablement, de ne souhaiter que le monde le plus sûr pour celle qui ne vit que dans le danger et qui met son coeur à prix. Elle risque la vie de Chat noir, elle n'en sait rien, il est condamné.

Dangereusement, il lui appartient.

Il y a un deuxième acte qu'Adrien regrette dans cette soirée. Mais peut-on encore une fois réellement parler de regrets ? Il le refera, c'est certain... Avec un peu de chance. Les conditions sont à regretter toutefois.

Bordel, il a vraiment agi comme un imbécile. Le terme est faible. Très.

Ce n'est pas le premier baiser qu'il aurait voulu lui donner, ça ne s'en approche en _rien_. Parce qu'il n'y avait précisément rien de tendre, de magique, de diligent ou de parfait comme on se l'imagine souvent. Il n'y avait pas de regards radieux qui s'illuminent d'un commun accord, ni la joie et la timide pression des lèvres avant l'appui expérimental, ni la passion contrôlée du premier essai.

Il essaye de se dire qu'il y avait au moins la surprise, l'ivresse, et le mélange explosif de sensations et de sentiments; cette confrontation de peur et d'amour qui submerge et paralyse un peu. Mais malheureusement ça n'était pas un baiser dont la nature s'imposerait comme une évidence: il ne pouvait pas être sûr que Ladybug avait répondu en toutes connaissances de causes, exprimant ses sentiments sans suivre uniquement l'impulsion de l'adrénaline et du soulagement. Réciproquement, elle ne pouvait pas non plus être certaine de ce qui l'avait motivé lui.

Ce baiser ne semble pas avoir de conséquences, pourtant Adrien ressent encore avec une vive acuité la chaude pression des lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Ce geste refuse de quitter entièrement ses pensées, revenant inlassablement hanter son esprit. Il peine à réaliser que c'est arrivé, cet instant hors du temps, mêlé de désir et de promesses muettes, aussi éphémère et marquant qu'une blessure infligée. Il veut recommencer, et bien cette fois. Il lui avouer ce qu'elle représente pour lui, lire une quelconque lueur réciproque dans son regard, et l'embrasser. Il ne veut pas d'un instant volé, il veut tout, tout et toutes les conséquences.

Et si il venait de tout gâcher ?

Peut-être lui en veut-elle ? Peut-être a t-elle peur de lui ? Elle doit regretter c'est certain.

Bon sang il devrait certainement partir. Là. Maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il faut qu'il la laisse en paix, se reposer, reprendre ses esprits. Sa présence ne va faire que l'angoisser davantage, avec toutes les questions en suspend entre eux... Oui il devrait définitivement s'en aller, là, comme un voleur, tandis qu'elle s'habille.

Adrien bouge, il prend son arme, un manteau, et se dirige vers la porte. Il lui vient un instant à l'esprit que ce qu'il fait est un peu lâche - même carrément - et que peut-être il n'a pas envie d'affronter toutes ces questions maintenant, principalement par peur d'entendre Ladybug le rejeter. Adrien soupire, hésitant un instant sur le seuil.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merde. _Grillé._

Le jeune homme se fige, pivotant lentement, dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps (espoir relativement faible).

\- Tu t'en vas ?

La ton de la voix le pousse de nouveau à s'arrêter. Il croise avec incertitude les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle semble... Désemparée. L'angoisse est latente sur son visage, mais semble contenue.

\- Je- Oui - enfin non, peut-être ? Je- Je pensais que tu avais besoin de...

\- Solitude ? De réfléchir ?

\- ... Oui.

Ladybug ne réfute pas, elle se contente de détourner le regard et fixe le rideau rouge. Quelques secondes s'étirent dans un silence pesant. Adrien est de nouveau incertain, doutant qu'elle aie envie de le voir.

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors...

\- Non !

Elle se tourne subitement vers lui, paniquée.

\- ... Sauf si tu as besoin de mon aide auquel cas...

\- Je- non. Mais... Mais reste Adrien, s'il-te-plaît.

Adrien ne lui fera pas remarquer qu'elle est un peu contradictoire parce qu'elle est confuse, et que lui aussi, et que rien de tout cela ne serait pertinent maintenant. Elle a besoin de lui, et c'est tout ce qui lui suffit pour se décider.

Il s'écarte de la porte, avance vers elle, retire son manteau, et... prend sa main.

Le contact est un peu froid, elle tressaille mais elle ne s'éloigne pas. Il la sent cesser de respirer quelques secondes, et cette fois il n'est pas alarmé, car il est en train de faire la même chose. Il se concentre sur la sensation de leurs doigts qui se touchent sans serrer, comme une caresse dans laquelle leurs phalanges ne font que se frôler. Pourtant Adrien sent des picotements parcourir sa peau à chaque points de proximité. Il ressent l'envie de continuer de frôler cette peau du bout de l'index, remonter jusqu'au poignet, puis le long de l'avant-bras, visible sous la manche de soie. Cela semble un geste trop intime pour le moment alors il se contente de la légère union de leurs mains.

Ladybug, d'autre part, ne se limite pas à ce rapprochement puisqu'elle fait glisser sa paume jusqu'à son poignet et entrelace leurs doigts. Elle fixe leurs mains timidement tandis qu'Adrien ne peut résister à la tentation de croiser son regard et d'étudier son expression. Elle a pleuré et ça se voit, et cette beauté à un goût amer, car Adrien ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné par cette image, et d'en ressentir en même temps une profonde colère au souvenir de l'incident qui a causé ces larmes.

\- Ladybug...

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a parlé, parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va dire ensuite. Le nom lui a échappé dans un souffle.

Elle le regarde alors, un peu figée, détaillant à son tour son visage, et Adrien tente désespérément de remettre son cerveau en route pour ne pas passer pour un idiot.

\- "Tu...", il se racle la gorge, "... tu veux en parler ?"

Oh bordel.

La jeune femme a toujours des yeux ronds et incertains. Elle lui semble presque effrayée alors il s'empresse d'ajouter:

\- On est pas obligé d'en parler, si tu ne veux pas. On peut attendre. Attendre c'est bien aussi. Rien ne presse.

Bon... Maintenant il passe potentiellement pour celui qui veut éviter la conversation. Excellent Adrien.

Ladybug esquisse un sourire, qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, qui se veut rassurant mais qui n'a toujours rien à voir avec une expression authentique.

\- Heu oui, c'est gentil de proposer... Je- je suis juste un peu fatiguée là, je crois que je vais dormir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Adrien acquiesce aussitôt, ressentant à ces mots le poids de son propre épuisement. C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils tiennent tout les deux encore debout.

\- Bien, oui bien sûr. Évidemment. Je comprend. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

Elle sourit faiblement en guise de réponse mais ne lâche pas sa main. Alors ils restent là au milieu de la chambre, et Adrien ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé faire ensuite.

 _Prend-la dans tes bras_ , lui murmure une petite voix entêtante.

En temps normal Adrien rejète assez vite ce genre de propositions de son esprit, mais il prend cette fois-ci le temps de la considérer. L'idée est très tentante il faut dire. Un peu de chaleur humaine, un réconfort mutuel... Non, il risque de se laisser submerger.

Cependant, il n'a une nouvelle fois pas besoin de prendre une décision difficile puisque la jeune femme agît pour lui; les actes sont plus éloquents que les paroles, _bien sûr_.

Ladybug s'agrippe à lui, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les plis de sa chemises (enfin celle d'un _autre_ ) et son visage est pressé contre sa poitrine. C'est désespéré et adorable, et si triste en même temps qu'Adrien est effectivement submergé, inlassablement, par un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

Il la serre en retour, l'attire plus près contre lui et laisse sa main courir doucement le long de son dos en un geste apaisant, il lui murmure des mots silencieux qui ne franchissent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Il y a tellement de choses à dire mais ils ont décidé de ne pas parler et il se trouve que ça lui convient très bien.

Il profite alors de leur proximité pour conduire tranquillement Ladybug vers son lit, elle doit se reposer, c'est la seule solution en pareilles circonstances, rien de bon n'arrive si tard dans la nuit, où tous les chats sont gris. Elle se laisse faire, mais se fige tout de même lorsque ses jambes heurtent le lit. Adrien défait l'étreinte et il la sent tressaillir, mais elle s'allonge docilement sur le matelas, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui avec cette lueur désemparée.

"Tu dois te reposer", lui intime t-il doucement.

Et il soulève la couverture pour la recouvrir. Le geste est un peu infantilisant, et il a brièvement peur qu'elle le rejette, mais encore une fois aucune protestation n'ait émise. Ce stade d'apathie est un peu effrayant, il choisit de mettre ça sur le compte du choc bien qu'il semble alors que ce ne soit pas tout à fait ça: Ladybug est en train de prendre une décision.

Adrien s'éloigne du lit, et il se demande pour la énième fois si maintenant n'est pas le moment de s'éclipser. Sa lady lit dans ses pensées:

\- "Reste", ordonne t-elle.

\- "... Tu es sûre ?"

\- "Oui, reste cette nuit."

Son cerveau et sa décision bifurquent vers une pente plus périlleuse.

\- "Sur le canapé ?" clarifit-il.

Elle le regarde comme si il était vraiment devenu stupide. Mais la rougeur qui gagne ses joues la trahit.

\- "Hum non", murmure t-elle timidement. "Je pensais plutôt au lit. Je ne veux pas être... seule. Éloignée."

Il se fige, et son regard vacille entre le matelas et les yeux azurs qui le harponnent en place. _Rester_ _Gentleman, toujours gentleman._

-"Heu je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..."

Aparamment le fait qu'il soit idiot ne lui déplait pas puisque son regard semble crier _je ne te demande pas de penser mais d'agir !_.

\- "S'il-te-plaît", dit-elle.

Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup plus. Adrien soupire légèrement et se dirige vers le lit.

 **OoO**

Ils sont côte à côte depuis à peine trois minutes, et Adrien arrive alors à la conclusion qu'il n'y a srictement aucune chances pour qu'il parvienne à dormir ici.

Ladybug est à côté de lui. Dans un lit. À côté. De lui.

Il attend qu'elle s'endorme pour être plus serein, il veut veiller à ce qu'elle se sente en sécurité jusqu'au dernier moment, avant que le sommeil ne la rattrape. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'Adrien sera toujours là pour la protéger.

Ladybug remue près de lui, elle ne dort pas, c'est certain. Elle est tendue (comme lui). Ils semblent maintenus éveillés dans un état de fébrilité et d'appréhension. Adrien peut entendre sa respiration calme mais lourde, il se demande si il n'est pas juste en train d'imaginer tout ça.

Cette idée le détend un peu, peut-être est-ce juste son esprit tourmenté après tout. Ladybug, elle, va réussir à dormir malgré leur foutu proximité. Sans se poser de questions inlassablement.

Il arriva à s'en persuader environ trente-sept secondes.

\- "Adrien ?"

L'intéressé n'était pas habitué à entendre son prénom, il aimait bien quand Ladybug le disait pourtant. Ça sonnait _familier,_ intime même. Non pas intime. Ne penser à aucune sorte de proximité.

\- "Hmm ?"

\- "Tu dors ?"

Adrien hésite un instant à rester silencieux, bien qu'il soit déjà plus ou moins grillé, mais Marinette se retourne vers lui, et son visage est en face du sien, de grands yeux clairs le dévisageant dans l'obscurité.

\- "Ça me semble compromis si tu continues de parler", se contente t-il de maugréer. Ladybug a le culot de lever les yeux aux ciel.

-"Je serais déjà endormie depuis longtemps si tu ne faisais pas tes griffes sur mon matelas."

Le jeune homme veut s'injurier mais prend alors conscience que sa main est en train de gratter nerveusement les draps. Ladybug rit légèrement, presque silencieusement, et Adrien a soudain envie d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- "Rassure moi", continue la brunette. "Tu ne vas pas t'étaler sur l'intégralité du lit comme un chat ?"

Elle est amusée et si Adrien n'était pas aussi nerveux il rierait certainement avec elle. Là, il a surtout peur de sortir un son qui ressemblerait à un grincement de porte hachuré. Il regarde le cou de Ladybug, et il a envie de le _goûter._ Avec ses dents et ses lèvres. Oh les lèvres de Ladybug, ses lèvres parfaites... Merde comment son cerveau a t-il pu prendre cette direction si vite ? Mais la proximité, la chaleur du lit, l'impression d'intimité, le rire délicieux et un peu crispé de Ladybug, son genou qui frôle le sien et son souffle perceptible...

\- "Chat ?" murmure t-elle. "Tu es bien sûr que tes habitudes félines ne vont pas troubler mon sommeil ?"

Elle s'est encore rapprochée. Adrien se force à réagir pour sortir de sa transe - absolument pas appropriée - et ne pas donner l'impression d'être réellement un animal dénué de langage. Pourtant il peut toujours sentir l'odeur du savon et le parfum léger de la jeune femme sur sa peau, il veut la toucher, s'en imprégner.

\- "Et encore ne te plains pas", parvient-il à rétorquer avec une assurance acceptable. "Tu ne m'a pas encore entendu ronronner."

La brunette sourit angéliquement: "Quoi, il faudrait que je te caresse pour ça ?"

Adrien est presque certain que la remarque n'avait rien de suggestif dans la tête de Ladybug au moment où elle l'a dîte. Pourtant maintenant il sent la chaleur envahir ses joues et peut même deviner une rougeur semblable sur celles de sa coéquipière.

Il se racle la gorge. Le genou qui frôlait le sien le touche indubitablement désormais. Soudain, un rire nerveux le secoue et il entend Ladybug le suivre. Il rient alors, dos désormais à plat contre le matelas, regardant le plafond, et Adrien essaie de penser à tout sauf à l'envie subite de faire taire le son qu'émet la brunette par un baiser passionné digne d'un mauvais James Bond. Puis subitement, sans qu'il ne sache comment, ils ont tous les deux cessés de rire et les bras de la jeune femme le cramponnent, son genou glissé entre les siens, ses doigts serrent ses épaules, et sa bouche est contre la sienne.

Ils laissent tous les deux échapper un gémissement qui aurait pu être gênant si ils avaient eu un peu de recul. Adrien réagit étonamment vite. Ses mains viennent parcourir les mèches brunes et la taille fine de Ladybug. Il inspire contre sa peau brûlante, et frémit vivement lorsque des doigts experts se glissent sous son t-shirt et caressent la peau nue de son abdomen. La jeune femme a le contrôle du baiser. Pour l'instant du moins. La bouche est chaude, délicate, et avide, et ne fait rien pour apaiser le feu brûlant - longtemps frustré - qui consume Adrien. Il réprime un grognement quand Ladybug entrouvre la bouche et que sa langue vient caresser la sienne. Alors, il tente de l'attirer plus près encore, leurs jambes s'entremêlent et ils respirent fort, l'odeur de leur peau est entêtante et le froissement des draps exacerbant. _Bon sang._

Adrien renonce à tout self-contrôle lorsqu'il inverse leur position, pris d'une vive impulsion. Ladybug est désormais sous lui, et si elle émet un gémissement, il n'a rien de plaintif. Adrien profite alors de l'effet de surprise pour descendre sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme, goûtant enfin la peau douce et brûlante, ennivré par l'envie de laisser une trace visible à cet endroit. Son entreprise semble être vivement encouragée par sa lady, dont les soupirs ne font qu'aggraver son manque de retient. Enfin, il la sent contre lui, c'est rassurant, il en a besoin, ils en ont besoin, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien... Bordel, il ne sait pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée, mais là tout de suite elle lui paraît géniale.

Adrien est un homme instinctif, même si cela lui demande parfois de dépasser des limites établies. D'où son manque de professionalisme. Et là tout de suite son instinct (animal) lui dit de continuer à marquer le cou de Ladybug et à la tenir le plus près possible de lui. Elle frissonne et ses doigts prolongent leur trajectoire sur son dos et son torse. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de la taille du jeune homme tandis que ses hanches effectuent un mouvement bien trop grisant contre lui.

Et le problème c'est qu'Adrien a promis qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle.

Merde. Le parfum de sa coéquipière l'empêche de réfléchir. Il marque une pause. Il s'écarte. Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas abuser de la vulnérabilité de Ladybug, de sa confiance, de cette situation qui l'oblige à partager son lit... Bon sang quel connard il fait. Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, ils ont bu (surtout lui), ils sortent tout juste d'un épisode traumatisant, ils sont frustrés, angoissés... Ladybug n'est pas _elle-même_ , et elle aurait sûrement honte ou peur d'agir ainsi en temps normal. Le désespoir fait faire des choses stupides. C'est lui qui a commencé, en l'embrassant brutalement après avoir assassiné un homme. Bordel, elle était déjà suffisamment submergée comme ça. Adrien ne veut pas qu'elle se réveille le lendemain avec une erreur de plus sur la conscience. Elle serait sûrement dégoûtée d'avoir cédé à la panique, et de s'être offerte à lui, un tueur impulsif, dans un moment de faiblesse. Ladybug déteste être faible. Et là il en profite.

Adrien se dégage subitement de l'étreinte.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée" souffle t-il en guise d'excuse avant de sortir du lit de manière plutôt maladroite et assez désordonnée. Ils ont tout deux le souffle court et le visage coloré par l'excitation. Non- il ne doit plus penser à elle comme ça. Mais Marinette semble abasourdie, elle ne comprend pas. Adrien a envie de se détourner. _Ne la blesse pas_ , se sermonne t-il.

Il déglutit et ajoute: "Je vais veiller depuis le canapé..."

Et il quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide et chancelant, pour éviter à tout prix d'affronter le regard déchiré de Ladybug.

 **o**

 **ooOoo**

 **o**

C'est le froid qui la réveille.

Elle soupire contre l'oreiller, se recroquevillant contre le matelas et resserrant sa mince couverture autour d'elle. Elle remue, tentant de gagner un peu de chaleur dans le creux du lit, mais rien à faire, elle frémit encore.

Marinette cligne des yeux, essayant de s'acclimater à la lumière matinale qui filtre - de manière étonnamment violente- à travers ses rideaux. Elle grogne, se demande vaguement quelle heure il est, mais est trop engourdie par le sommeil pour daigner vérifier. Elle a beau avoir des réflexes au réveil, elle a le sentiment que bouger maintenant ne servira à rien.

Quelques secondes s'étirent encore avant qu'elle ne se crispe légèrement, faisant une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les yeux.

Non. Elle a certainement des rendez-vous. Quelle heure est-il ? Comment a t-elle regagnée son lit ? Et comment s'est passé la dernière opération-

Merde. Il y avait Chat noir non ? Et oh. Oh. OH.

Merde.

 _Elle se souvient_ , à peu près. Petit à petit.

Le gala, la danse, le sourire enivrant de Chat noir, l'alcool, l'akuma, la poursuite, la lame, le choc... le sang, le coup de feu, Chat noir, et le cadavre, et la pluie - Chat noir - le baiser, la panique, les pleurs, la nuit - Chat noir - la douche, la peur, sa stupidité, sa foutue incompétence- et Chat noir, encore, le lit, l'autre baiser, la fuite, parti, et elle stupide, et elle inutile, et elle dégoûtée - et l'épuisement...

Si elle était un robot elle aurait depuis longtemps court-circuité.

Marinette tente de calmer la vague de panique soudaine et violente qui menace de la noyer. Elle ne va pas recommencer. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant, pas besoin de fournir une autre preuve de son incompétence. Elle prend une grande inspiration, essuie ses yeux humides, et parcourt la pièce du regard.

 _Où est Chat noir ?_

Il était là, il lui a dit qu'il ne partait pas. Il restait pour- pour quoi déjà ? Veiller sur elle ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Oui. Oui, il l'avait laissé seule et désemparée. Elle avait tout le loisir de s'apitoyer sur elle-même et se reprocher encore son idiotie. Bordel, elle avait vraiment merdé. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Elle devait réparer ses erreurs, tout était de sa faute. Leur situation, _l'incident_ et-et le reste. Elle devait s'excuser auprès de Chat noir.

Mais. Il l'avait embrassé en premier non ?

Nope. Ce n'est pas un raisonnement sain. Ils étaient tous les deux en état de choc, Chat noir avait bu toute la soirée, ils ne pouvait pas avoir pensé aux répercussions. Elle non plus n'y avait pas pensé, elle avait juste voulu des bras rassurants l'enveloppant, ok _ses_ bras. Aussi sa présence, sa bouche- Tout cela était très mauvais. Et puis Chat noir avait été plus lucide après, et il l'avait rejetée, préférant s'exiler sur le canapé plutôt que de lui accorder le réconfort qu'elle avait égoïstement exigé. Il avait eu raison non ?

Mais... Mais pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité ? Ils en avaient tous les deux eu envie après tout ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle ? Elle aurait été prête à se donner entièrement à lui, mais il avait préféré refuser et les laisser seuls et glacés chacun de leurs côtés... Depuis quand était-il le plus professionnel des deux ? Le "devoir avant tout" c'est ça ? Lui qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire des allusions ou de la draguer ? Non c'était un jeu, un amusement, une...

Rhaaa, pourquoi pensait-elle ainsi ? Adrien avait parfaitement agi, c'était juste elle qui faisait n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas laisser son amour propre de côté une minute ! Ce n'était pas grave si Chat noir avait refusé ses avances, si il était parti d'un coup, sans un regard en arrière alors qu'elle engageait entre eux les prémices d'un rapport plutôt intime. Il ne lui avait pas semblé si dur de résister et de partir- il n'était pas attiré par elle ou quoi ?!

STOP.

Le problème n'était pas là. Elle devait arranger les choses. Contacter Damoclès, contacter Tikki, et contacter Chat noir... Qu'allait-elle leur dire ?

Une chose à la fois. Marinette se redressa, et attrapa son téléphone.

: À (stupide chat)

 _Chat, où es-tu ?_

Elle hésita un instant avant d'appuyer sur la touche "envoyer", mais s'éxécuta. Elle entendit aussitôt un téléphone vibrer vers le canapé.

Merde Chat noir avait oublié son téléphone ?... Où était-il encore ici-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion q'un coup retentit soudain contre la porte. Deux coups. Trois à vrai dire. Quatre.

Bordel, qui était-ce ? Chat noir ?

Marinette se leva d'un coup, réajustant sa robe de chambre et ses cheveux en désordre, joignant la porte en quelques enjambées. Son enthousiasme fut vite freiné par la vue d'un visage familier, d'une tignasse brune roussie, et d'un regard scrutateur.

-"... Alya ?! Qu'est-ce que-"

\- "TOI !"

La jeune femme s'avança, et s'engouffra sans ménagement dans l'appartement, écartant Marinette pour se positionner face à elle.

\- "Il faut qu'on parle !"

\- "... Maintenant ?" s'affola Marinette.

Alya n'écoutait pas ses plaintes désespérées. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la chambre en désordre et continua:

\- "Tu n'as pas QUELQUE CHOSE À ME DIRE ?"

-"Hum... et bien."

La brunette tenta de remettre son cerveau en marche, qu'est-ce que voulait savoir Alya ? À quoi faisait-elle référence ? Et où diable était donc Chat noir ?

\- "Je... Quoi ?"

\- "Hé Mari, sérieusement, est-ce que tu te rend compte que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis des jours ?"

 _Ah, oui, ça._

\- "Tu ne répondais plus à mes messages, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter ! Je suis passé à ton agence pour te voir mais personne n'a rien voulu me dire, et une dame ne te connaissait même pas ! L'autre jour tu m'as dit que tu devais bosser sur ta collection et aller à un gala et j'ai lu ce matin qu'il y avait eu un genre d'attentat dans une cérémonie de la fashion week hier soir ! Tu me dis rien, t'arrête pas d'annuler nos rendez-vous et t'es jamais à ton travail ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ! On devait se voir depuis des jours, alors ce matin je me suis dit que j'allai vérifier si tout allait bien. Alors: TU VAS BIEN ?"

Marinette s'en voulait, Alya paraissait réellement inquiète et elle avait en effet fait preuve de négligence à son égard, trop concentrée sur l'enquête et ses tumultueuses aventures avec Chat noir pour sauver Paris. Avoir une double vie n'était pas simple tous les jours.

\- "Écoute Alya", commença t-elle avec douceur. "Je sais que j'ai merdé, et des fois ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvait tout te dire- non, je veux dire je ne te cache rien, rien de très important, mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps..."

Alya paraissait vaciller entre colère et lassitude, elle observait Marinette d'un oeil scrutateur, attendant l'explication qui tardait à venir. L'agent secrète prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'un ton plus ferme.

-"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais pas maintenant, j'ai-"

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit. La coupant net dans son élan.

 _Qu'est-ce que-_

Tout se passa beaucoup trop vite pour elle.

Marinette vit tout d'abord le visage d'Alya, changer radicalement d'expression, sa bouche s'ouvrant grand en signe de choc. Elle put même percevoir une étincelle de compréhension s'allumer dans son regard.

\- "Oh petite cachottière..."

Hein ? Quoi ?... _Oh_.

Oh non.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir _qui_ venait probablement de sortir de la salle de bain.

-"Oh je suis désolé", s'excusa une voix affable derrière elle. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais une invitée darling."

Marinette ne bougea pas.

Adrien, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et d'une serviette lâchement posée sur ses épaules (à quoi lui servait-elle ?), s'avança vers Alya et tendit la main.

\- "Enchanté", sourit-il avec un petit rire gêné. "Je m'appelle Adrien, cette charmante jeune femme a dû vous parler de moi".

Alya jubilait. Ça se voyait. Elle lançait des regards amusés (et suggestifs) à Marinette, toute trace de colère envolée.

\- "Hum, oui. Certainement. Dis donc 'charmante jeune femme', tu ne m'avais pas précisé que c'était l'un de tes mannequins..."

-" Je... Hein ?"

Adrien entonna un petit rire flatté. Elle allait le tuer.

\- "Ah il ne vaut mieux pas que ça s'ébruite trop en même temps. Ne soyez pas vexée si elle ne vous a pas donné trop de détails. Vous devez bien la connaître c'est une femme pleine de surprise..."

Pendant qu'il parlait, il appuya ses propos en passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant près de lui. Marinette se figea intégralement. Il continua comme si de rien n'était, d'un ton mi-taquin, mi-affectueux:

-"Elle est un peu tête en l'air parfois mais cela ne porte pas préjudice à ses trèès nombreuses autres qualit-"

Marinette crut bon d'interrompre ce carnage maintenant. Et d'enfoncer son talon dans le pied de Chat noir.

\- "Ha on doit bientôt retourner à l'agence chéri ! Va enfiler un t-shirt, je dois parler avec Alya !"

Adrien joua l'affront mais Marinette ne manqua pas le sourire qui prit place sur son visage enjôleur.

\- "Il est pas obligé de se rhabiller parce que je suis là", pouffa Alya.

À ce stade, la brunette était plus rouge qu'un pivoine.

"De-hors", articula t-elle en entraînant son coéquipier vers la pièce adjacente dont elle referma aussitôt la porte. "Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Alya !" lança le blond avant de disparaître, souriant toujours diaboliquement.

Un silence eut le temps de s'affaisser lourdement entre elles alors que Marinette se rapprochait de nouveau d'Alya, cherchant ses mots.

-"Hum..."

-"TOUT EST PARDONNÉ !"

-"Quoi...?"

-"YAAAAAS JE LE SAVAIS !"

\- "Mais enfin de quoi-"

\- "TU AS MON ENTIÈRE BÉNÉDICTION MON ENFANT !"

\- "Alya..."

\- "IL EST CANOOON BIEN JOUÉ !"

\- "..."

\- "CECI EXPLIQUE TOUS CES JOURS DE SILENCE RADIO"

-"Comment-"

\- "IL A DU TROUVER UN MOYEN DE TE DISTRAIRE DIS DONC, _trois jours my god_ !"

-"Mais arrête il va t'entendre !"

\- "Je comprend pourquoi tu étais siiii _occupée_. Le beau blond avant tout, je valide parfaitement cet état d'esprit, moi qui craignait pour ta libido me voilà sauvééééée !"

-"Alya si tu fais encore ne serait-ce qu'une allusion..."

La rouquine sembla sortir de son hystérie, elle sourit et prit Marinette dans ses bras avec un peu trop de vigueur.

-"C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te promet de contenir mon enthousiasme. Je suis juste trooop heureuse pour toi ! C'est une honte de t'obstiner dans le célibat quand tu côtois des beautés pareilles... Attends c'est du sérieux ou c'est juste un plan c-"

-"STOP ! Non c'est pas... Je veux dire non, heu je sais pas. Juste arrête par pitié."

Le peu de clémence qu'Alya possédait suffit tout de même à calmer sa furie interrogative. Marinette voulait réellement trucider Chat noir. Il avait tellement compliqué les choses !

-"Hum d'accooord. Tu me donneras tous les détails une prochaine fois alors. Je crois que monsieur beau-gosse-de-magazine t'attend et que vous devez aller "travailler" ensemble, donc je vais vous laisser..."

Marinette était tellement gênée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de contredire son amie. Elle se contenta de grimacer un sourire et raccompagna Alya jusqu'à la porte avec un air penaud.

\- "À plus tard ma tombeuse !" minauda Alya avant de s'effacer à son tour derrière la porte.

Marinette, encore sous le coup de son énième choc en moins de 24h , resta en place, la main sur la poignet, espérant très fort disparaître sous terre. Non, avant il fallait obtenir des explications de la part de Chat noir. Et s'excuser accessoirement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, le silence se faisait désormais assourdissant à son oreille. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que des pas hésitantes ne se fassent entendre.

\- "Hum-"

-"Chut."

-"Je voulais juste-"

-"Par pitié Chat noir, n'en dis pas plus... Il faut qu'on parle mais laisse moi commencer."

Il se tut. S'arrêtant net aussitôt, attendant que la brunette daigne se tourner pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- "Juste..." , Marinette soupira. Ça allait être difficile.

Elle pivota pour lui faire face. Ça ne l'aidait pas davantage à se concentrer. Mais dieu merci il était _entièrement_ habillé. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- "Merci pour hier. Désolé pour après. Qu'est-ce-qui-t'ai-passé-par-la-tête pour maintenant." déblatéra t-elle d'une traite.

\- "Hein ?"

Elle se sentait tellement frustrée, elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Garder la tête claire devenait de plus en plus compromis.

\- "Adrien", hésita t-elle. "Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je te suis entièrement redevable pour ton comportement d'hier soir; tu m'as sauvé alors que moi - eh bien - j'ai cru que je pourrais gérer ça toute seule et je... Et je t'ai-"

\- "Ladybug stop ce n'était pas ta f-"

-"Laisse moi finir !"

Elle dégagea la main hésitante que Chat noir venait de poser sur son épaule. Il s'écarta immédiatement, un peu décontenancé.

-"Écoute, j'essaye de te remercier, parce que, parce que ce que tu as fait c'était pas juste courageux, bien, ou conforme à ton devoir ou je ne sais quoi... C'était plus que ça, c'était... _dévoué_ : la plus belle marque de confiance que tu aurais pu me donner - Non ne m'interrompt pas. Et même après tu m'as raccompagné, tu m'as réconforté et moi- moi j'ai juste été stupide du début à la fin, j'ai agi égoïstement ! Alors que tu as tout fait pour me protéger-"

"Ma Lady je t'en pris, j'ai aussi fait maintes erreurs et-" intervint le blond avec ardeur. Marinette ne pouvait pas le laisser s'excuser, elle s'écria:

-" Arrête Chat noir ! Tout ce que tu as fais c'était la bonne conduite. Tu as agi pour mon bien et pour le bien de l'équipe. Même _après..._ lorsque tu es parti de- du lit..."

Il y eu un court moment de silence qu'aucun d'eux ne trouva le courage de combler. Il fallait qu'elle achève cette conversation et vite. Elle n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité maintenant.

-"Ok on a tous les deux fait des erreurs cette soirée-là... Tu n'as pas été toujours très professionnel mais je ne peux certainement pas dire que j'ai été irréprochable non plus. Et je suis juste tellement confuse actuellement que... Pourquoi tu as dis ça à Alya ?! C'était stupide- bon sang ce que tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi as-tu encore compliqué les choses ?!"

Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher à nouveau. Elle avait été au bord des larmes et désormais une vague de colère la prenait.

-"Arrête ça !" s'emporta aussi Chat noir.

Cette fois-ci Marinette se calma.

-"J'ai fait ce qui semblait le plus sensé sur le moment", commença t-il non sans noter que la brunette tiquait au mot 'sensé'. "Tu étais en mauvaise posture, tu aurais pu tout lui dire ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es bouleversée ! Alors quand j'ai entendu ça je suis sorti et il fallait justifier ma présence ici et créer une diversion et une excuse pour ton amie. C'est simple ma couverture c'est de travailler avec toi. Désormais ses soupçons sont étouffés ainsi que ses multiples questions sur ta vie sentimentale. Si elle me revoit avec toi notre excuse sera déjà toute trouvée ! Si tu n'es pas disponible c'est aussi excusé. Je suis ton alibi en travail et en amour et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de te justifier !"

Marinette fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison: Alya cesserait de s'inquiéter et cela expliquerait la présence d'Adrien autour d'elle à l'avenir. De plus, son amie mettrait fin au harcèlement quotidien sur sa prétendue vie amoureuse. Avait-il vraiment pensé à tout ça ?

\- "C'est tout de même une énorme intrusion dans ma vie personnelle !" se sentit-elle obligée de s'offusquer. "Et si... Et si je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'elle se documente sur toi et qu'elle te cherche à l'agence de mannequin ? C'est une journaliste très curieuse tu sais ! Elle est la spécialiste des investigations, surtout d'identités !"

\- "Tu as bien rencontré mon amie Chloé !" répliqua Chat noir, subitement énervé. "Et comme nous sommes partenaires, désormais ta vie privée est aussi ma préoccupation !"

-"Pardon ?"

\- "... Tu dois me faire confiance et je croyais que c'était le cas, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Et pour ce qui est du penchant farfouilleur de ton amie, crois moi elle ne remontera pas aussi loin."

Marinette devait reconnaître qu'il avait pensé à tout... Presque tout.

\- "Et pourquoi tu lui as donné ton vrai nom ? _Adrien_ ? Tu viens de te compromettre ! Tu avais déjà une identité de mannequin toute faîte, pour les autres tu es Arthur Gauthier ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

Adrien la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il sembla prêt à répondre mais s'abstint. Un nouveau silence encombrant suivit. Marinette expira, inspira, et tendit la main.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit Chat noir, toujours un peu embarassé.

\- "Check."

\- "Hein ?"

\- "J'ai dit: check ça."

Il la fixa avec un sourcil dubitatif, mais un air joueur commençait à se dessiner légèrement sur son visage. Il tendit à son tour le poing et le frappa doucement contre celui de Marinette.

\- "Ensemble", murmura la brunette.

\- "Ouaip", sourit presque Chat noir.

Il y eu un autre moment de flottement, cette fois-ci exempt de toute gêne. Marinette sourit à son tour. Elle avait le sentiment certain d'avoir une confiance absolue en lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait confier sa vie à cet homme. Sans hésitations.

-"Ma Lady", déclara Adrien d'une voix solennelle, "Je suis dangereusement vôtre".

L'intonation avait commencé dans un registre trop sérieux, presque humoristique, mais se termina avec l'accent de la dévotion, que l'espièglerie de son expression essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Marinette resta encore muette, consciente de la valeur de cette promesse et de son implication. Elle devait embrasser Chat noir. Maintenant. N'importe quoi pour répondre. Elle attrapa son poignet.

 _Bzzz bzzz bzzz_

Putain de téléphone.

Marinette se précipita vers son portable, et constata sans surprise que Damoclès l'appelait. Merde. Et elle avait plusieurs appels ratés de Tikki, et même un de Plagg. Elle mima un geste d'excuse à son acolyte, qui ne se formalisa pas de cet interruption. Il la fixait tout de même avec un air un peu inquiet. Avait-il remarqué ce qu'elle allait faire ? Non, de toute façon il ne voulait pas, ça avait été clair la veille... BREF.

Elle décrocha: "Allô ?"

Une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre: "Rapport dans mon bureau. Maintenant. Tous les deux. Venez séparément."

La ligne coupa aussitôt.

Bon sang,

ils étaient dans la merde.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **C'est sur cette réplique poétique que se clôture ce chapitre.**

 **Wow c'est riche en émotions, il constitue un mélange corsé de dépression post-traumatique, d'humour, de romance et de réflexions existentielles xD**

 **Ce chapitre a connu diverses versions, ça me stressait un peu de l'écrire je crois. Normalement il devait aussi compter le rendez-vous avec Damoclès et une autre discussion importante. Mais je pense que vous avez suffisamment attendu et qu'il est assez complet pour être posté.**

 **J'en suis plutôt contente à vrai dire, il fonctionne bien, entre sérieux et humour, et surtout pas mal d'introspections intéressantes.**

 **Ah ça fait plaisir de retrouver ces deux idiots. J'ESPÈRE QUE ÇA VOUS A PLU.**

 ***penaude*... et encore désolé hein.**

 **Bon, comme toujours c'est avec plaisir que j'attend vos retours, qui sont les éternels moteurs de cette histoire.**

 **MERCI À TOUS (lecteurs et relecteurs xD)**


End file.
